Their Beginning with a Twist
by GSR4ever87
Summary: A GSR first meeting and beyond with a twist. What is it? Will this twist end them before they begin? Please read and find out. Starts in Pre-Series. A little AU with Canon parts.
1. The Twist

Disclaimer: Don't own main characters

Summary: A GSR first meeting and beyond with a twist. What is it? Will this twist end them before they begin? Please read and find out. Starts in Pre-Series. A little AU with Canon parts.

AN: This actually took a little longer than planned to post, but here it is now..

Title: Their Beginning with a Twist  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendships, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Episode mentions for the first tree season  
Time-line: Pre-series  
Warnings: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior, A few questionable words  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Sara/OC (past), Nick/OC, Cath/Warrick (in later chapters)  
Other Characters: Greg, Brass (Mention Only), OC's

* * *

Their Beginning with a Twist

Chapter 1: The Twist

27-year-old Sara Sidle was sitting on the park bench enjoying a beautiful and perfect day after her morning shift at the San Francisco Crime Lab where she works as a level 2 CSI. She was watching the little kids play on the swing set and plastic play structure with a smile on her face when she heard her friend's voice. "Sorry, I'm late."

Sara shook her head with the smile still on her face and looked to her right where her best friend, Dr. Shelly Copper, was now sitting. "Don't worry about it, you aren't late. I got off shift a little early today."

Dr. Shelly Cooper was a few inches shorter than her, but around the same build and age, she also had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

They had met 4 years ago when one of the victims from Sara's case was sent to the hospital instead of the morgue, but unfortunately it didn't matter in the end because Shelly couldn't save her. Then not meaning to, she broke down in front of Sara, and after she calmed down and apologized, which Sara told her not to think anything of it, Sara bought her a cup of coffee in the cafeteria and they sat down and chatted for a little bit, finding out that they both suffer from nightmares from time to time and didn't grow up in the best of homes, although Shelly was never in foster care. Then when they had to go back to work they exchanged business cards, and it may have taken them a couple of days to get in touch with one another because of their busy schedules, but when they did, they slowly became friends before it grew into best friend territory, which was truly one of the best friendships either one had in a very long time, or if ever. They were always there for one anther, especially during the times they really needed it.

Shelly took a breath as she handed Sara one of the coffee's she had in her hand. "It must be nice getting off shift, I almost forgot what that is like."

Sara changed her look to sympathy before taking a drink, then after she swallowed, she asked. "You have to go back to the hospital?" Shelly nodded as she also took a sip. "Sorry."

Shelly replied after swallowing. "Part of the job unfortunately." Sara nodded in understanding, and after they both looked at kids playing for a few second, Shelly looked at Sara again. "So how was your shift?"

"Oh, just the minor stuff today, which led to catching up on paperwork."

"I see, so that's why you could get out of work early?"

She gave her friend a little smile with a nod. "Yeah." She paused before she continued. "Oh, and I was also informed by my supervisor today that instead of coming to work next week for three days, I am suppose to go to a seminar."

"Really? What about?"

"Mostly about Entomology. But other things too, it is to help us learn new ways on how to solve crimes." Shelly nodded in understanding as Sara spoke again. "I told him he should pick someone else to take my place, but he said I'm a better listener and probably ask more questions than most of my colleagues combined."

Shelly chuckled, really seeing that, before replying. "Don't tell me you deny that?"

Sara smiled a little with the shake of her head. "I can't, can I?"

Neither one would put down Sara's colleagues because they both knew she worked with some very intelligent people, but she excelled at paying attention and asking questions.

That's why in school whenever the teacher asked if there were any questions after every lesson, the students in her classes would always look at her, because they expected her to have her hand raised, which most of the time she didn't disappoint, but she never cared what anybody thought because she loved learning.

Shelly shook her head as she asked. "So what's the problem? I know learning new things isn't a problem for you."

"I don't have a problem with it really, I just rather be out in the field solving crimes, that's all."

"Well from what I understand, it sounds like this seminar could benefit you and the lab to help solve crimes so you can close them, which in turn helps the victim's families have closure, right?"

She didn't even hesitate with her response. "Very true, and you are absolutely right." Then she paused before continuing. "I guess the seminar could be a good thing, so I shouldn't let my desire for wanting to be out in the filed more dampen my desire to learning something new."

Shelly chucked again. "There, that's the spirit." Then after taking another sip of her coffee, she continued. "Now you just better hope you have a good teacher."

"Oh I know, right?" Sara paused to take a drink of her coffee again."But I was told that he has a PhD and his expertise is Entomology."

"Then it sounds like you'll be in good hands."

"It sure does sound..." Sara trials off when she saw Shelly smile while looking over her shoulder, so she turns her head to the left to see what caught her attention, and when she sees a young woman in her early 20's, her height close to 5'6, a slim build with blonde hair and blue eyes walking in their direction carrying a two, almost three year old, little girl with brown hair, Sara also smiled.

When the young woman gets closer to them, she whispers something into the little girl's ear and points, making the little girl turn her head toward the bench. Then she smiled, which the smile had a very strong resemblance to her mother, and when they were close enough, she held out her arms for her mother.  
Once the young woman stopped between them, Sara placed her coffee cup on the ground and reached for the little girl, and when she was in her arms, the brown-haired girl wraps her arms around Sara's neck. "Mommy."

Sara smiled at her daughter and said. "Hi sweetie, I missed you while I was at work."

The little girl's brown eyes were beaming as she replied. "Misd yoo, too." (Missed you too)

After Sara kissed her forehead, she looked up at the young woman and said. "Thanks Mary."

Mary Olsen was a part-time college student, and Sara was very fortunate to have found somebody who was very reliable and had a flexible schedule. She also trusted no one else to watch her daughter, outside of Shelly that is, but sometimes her schedule is just as bad as her own, so it was good to have that back up when she needed it.

Mary nodded with a smile as she handed the day bag to Shelly, then asked. "No problem, same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." She kneeled down to the side as the little girl looked at her, then Mary smiled and said. "I'll see you tomorrow Cassie."

Cassie smiled with a nod. "Ok, bye."

"Bye sweetie." Then Mary stood up, and after Shelly and Sara said bye to her, Mary walked away in the same direction she came.

Sara was about to ask Cassie a few questions about her day, but laughing from the other children caught her attention, so she removed her arms off her mother's neck and turned to see the play structure and swing set, then she pointed towards it and said. "Pway mommy." Then she looked at her mother. "Pwease, pway."

She nodded. "Alright we can play."

Cassie said yea while clapping her hands, then after they gathered their things, they stood up and started walking toward the play structure, but Cassie wanted down to walk, so Sara sets her down but kept her small hand and helped her get there.

Eventually they made it and she wanted to swing first, so after putting her in the swing that was made for the littler kids, Sara started to push her.

After a few pushes, her pager starts beeping, so she starts pushing her with one hand while checking the number before looking over at Shelly. "Can I use your phone?"

Shelly nodded while she was getting her cell phone out of her purse, then as they switched places and she was handing Sara the phone, she asked. "Who is it, or do I even have to ask?"

Sara gave her a little look and said. "I'll give you three chances, and the first two don't count."

Shelly nodded in understanding, knowing she was right, before she started pushing Cassie while Sara stepped away so she could use the phone.

Right after she dialed the number from her pager, she puts the phone up to her ear and waited, then after she heard the person on the other line pick up, she said. "Hi Brad."

"Hey Sara." He sighed before he continued. "Listen I..."

But Sara cuts him off. "Let me guess, you won't be here for Cassie's birthday next week?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be in New York."

Sara sighed as she rubbed her hand on her forehead, then replied. "You haven't seen your daughter in almost two years."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want to talk so we could end up in an argument I just wanted to tell you, so can I at least talk to her?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

Sara turned around so she was facing her daughter, then spoke as Shelly stopped the swing, which made her a little upset, but Sara tried to calm her down when she said. "Sweetie, somebody wants to talk to you, is that ok?"

Cassie took a moment, then nodded her head, hoping she could get this over with so she could continue to play, then after Sara puts the phone up to her ear, she hears a man talking to her, but didn't know who he was or really understood what he was saying. She could pick out a few words, like miss you and love you, but how can she miss or love someone back if she didn't know who they were, so she kept saying ok. When she was board with what he was saying, she said bye before moving her head away from the phone, and now she was looking at the play structure. "Swide, momma."

Sara smiled and replied. "Aunt Shelly well help you with that, I'll be there in a minute."

Cassie nodded and held up her arms for Shelly while Sara stepped away again, putting the phone back up to her ear.

"Thank you Sara."

There was a lot of things she wanted to say back to him, but really a lot of her words would be unfair and she would only be saying them out of frustration. It wasn't like he was the worst father in the world, there were plenty that was worse than him. He did send money to her every month to help out with Cassie, and he did call, or in this case page more than four times a month, so the only major strike she would put against him was his lack of presence, but that was only because of his job. She just wished he would've picked a different career so he could be closer for the sake of their daughter.

So Sara just sighed again and said. "You're welcome Brad."

"Alright I better go. I'll call next week and wish her a happy birthday, and you should have your money by then too."

"Ok, thank you, bye."

"Bye, Sara."

After she hung up the phone, she walked over toward Shelly and her daughter, which Cassie was just coming down the small slide, so Sara smiled and clapped. "Good job, sweetie, you want to go again?" Cassie nodded before trying to crawl up it, but Sara chuckled and picked her up. "No honey, you go down the slide, not up it." She placed her daughter at the top and watched her go down it with another smile.

Shelly asked while Sara was handing the phone back to her. "You ok?"

After placing her daughter in the play structure and keeping a good eye on her so she doesn't go up too high, she replied to Shelly's question. "Yeah, and believe me I know there are worse men out there, ones who abandoned their children completely, but I just wish he was here more for Cassie's sake. He's missing out on so much."

Shelly smiled as Sara was helping Cassie get ready to go down the slide again. "Just for Cassie's sake?"

Sara looked up at her friend since she was kneeled down at the end of slide, and said with a chuckle. "Oh yeah, that ship has sailed my friend."

She picked up Cassie once again and puts her in the play structure again as Shelly continued. "You sure about that?"

Still keeping an eye on her daughter, Sara replied. "It was great while it lasted, and of course a part of me will always care for him as the father of my child, but yeah I am." She looked at her friend for a second before watching her daughter. "Which by the way I still blame you for it starting with him in the first place."

Shelly chuckled. "Me? What did I do?"

Sara smiled as she walked over to her daughter, who was now looking up at the monkey bars holding her hands up, so Sara replied while helping her out. "Oh, I don't know, I remember a certain evening when you took me to a club where a live band was playing."

That certain evening was on Sara's 24th birthday and Shelly had wanted to take her out to a club, which it wasn't the scene she was use to going, but she deserved to have a good time, plus it was a special occasion, so she decided to live a little. But what she didn't expect was to catch the eye of one of the band members, Brad Maclin.

Before meeting him, she never would have thought that she would be interested or even consider going out with some one in a band because she had always been attracted to men more in her line of work or the type with the same interest, but she did fall for him.

Things were very good and they actually made it to one year, which up until then, his band had only played around the San Francisco area with the occasional gigs down in Los Angeles because the drummer had an uncle who owned a club and he let them play in there a couple times a month. However, on one of those trips it changed everything for everybody when a producer told the band that he liked their stuff and wanted to sign them so they could start producing albums and possibly going on tour, and it just so happened to be around the same time Sara found out she was pregnant.

It had always been a dream of his to go on tour and it could have been his only shot, so she told him to do it since she would have never wanted him to stop living his dream because of her. They had promised each other that they would still be a couple, but they found out rather quickly that it was easier said than done, so after a few months of his band touring the country, they both called it quits on their relationship, but she promised that he could see his daughter whenever the band was in town, which as she learned, the band got more popular in the east so it hardly happened and the result being he's only seen his daughter a handful of times, and hasn't been around in almost two years.

Shelly smiled as she watched Sara continue to help Cassie with the monkey bars, then replied. "Well, if I had something to do with that night and in the end it gave you that precious little girl, I'll gladly take responsibility for it."

After Cassie was released from the last monkey bar, Sara brought her closer to her and kissed her head while speaking with a smile. "She is pretty precious, isn't is?" Shelly nodded as Cassie asked to do it again, so they walked back over to the start so she could, and as Sara was helping her once again, she couldn't help but smile bigger as she watched her little girl be as concentrated about her task as she was the first time.

Sara never thought she would ever want to be a mother, but the moment she found out she was pregnant she knew she was going to be one because the other options just didn't appeal to her. She didn't care what hardships she had to go through or if she was going to be alone doing it. That was her flesh and bone, and to give her baby up without a second thought, would just kill her.

Of course the moment she told Shelly that she was going to have a baby, she knew she would at least have her, and she wasn't disappointed in that thinking, because she was right there with her for every doctor's appointment and baby classes she had go through when Brad wasn't there, which it only solidified their friendship even more.

Once Cassie was done with the monkey bars the second time, Sara kissed her head again and said. "Alright sweetie, we better go so we can get something to eat before Aunt Shelly goes back to work."

Cassie gets a sad face as she pointed to the swing. "Swing, momma, pwease?"

Sara smiled. "Alright, just a few more minutes, ok?"

Cassie smiled as her mother carried over to the swings again. "Ok."

After Sara puts her daughter back in the swing, she started pushing her, then she looks over at Shelly and said. "Just promise me something, ok?"

"What?"

"Remind me not to fall for the smile again."

Shelly chuckled, knowing that it was Brad's smile that got her in trouble, then nodded as she walked up to her and placed her arm around her shoulders. "I promise Sara."

Sara nodded as she continued to push her daughter on the swing, not knowing that the next time she falls for someone it wasn't the smile that catches her eye first.

* * *

AN: I wanted to try something different, so I hope you guys like it and want more. Please review.


	2. Meeting Dr Grissom

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, and I also want to say that it was very hard having her be a mother before she meets Grissom, but I felt like I was doing the same things with them, so I wanted to go a slightly different route, but I hope you all continue to follow and read. Anyway, I just wanted to explain where I was coming from, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Dr. Grissom

A Week later

After Sara had woken up to her alarm clock going off on her nightstand, she turned it off as she stretched and yawned, then she laid in bed for a few more minutes before she got up, grabbed her clothes from the dresser and headed for the bathroom so she could take a shower.

Once she was done and had put on today's clothes, she dried her hair before brushing it, then as she looked in the mirror, she decided to try something different with her hair, so she grabbed a hair tie from the bottom drawer and tied it in a ponytail, it wasn't a look she went with very often, but she felt it worked today. Then after dabbing on a little make-up, she went back into her room to put on her socks and shoes before waking up Cassie and getting her ready for the day, where she would be spending it with Shelly.

When Cassie was up, had her breakfast and was dressed for the day, Sara grabbed her shoulder bag and her daughter's day bag before picking her daughter up from her playpen, also making sure her daughter had her favorite stuffed puppy she's had since she was a baby, before walking out of the apartment. Then she walked toward the exit of the building, which was one floor down.

After she got to her vehicle and got Cassie buckled in her car seat, she placed the day bag on the floorboard before shutting the door and getting in the driver's seat, then after placing her shoulder bag on the passenger seat and making sure the review mirror was in place, she puts the key in the ignition, turned it on before turning on some music, since she knew that Cassie couldn't go anywhere without it playing on the radio, something that Brad couldn't do either. She then pulled out of the parking spot and lot before pulling onto the road, heading in the direction to Shelly's house.

* * *

Sara was pulling in the driveway to Shelly's nice, light blue, one story house with a deck out in the back that looked out to the ocean, when the front door opened. Then after Sara had gotten out, unbuckled and picked her daughter up from her car seat, she grabbed the day bag, shuts the back door before walking up the walkway.

As they got closer to the front door, Shelly smiled at the little girl. "Hi Cassie."

Cassie turned her head to look at her 'Aunt' and smiled. "Hi, 'unt 'helly."

Sara stopped in front of Shelly, and while she handed Cassie's day bag to her, she confirmed. "4 O'clock, right?"

That was when Shelly's shift at the hospital started today.

Shelly nodded. "Yes."

Sara nodded back, then she looked down at her daughter while she moved her in her arms so she was now more in front of her. "Alright honey, mommy has to go, but I'll see you later, ok?"

Cassie nodded and asked. "'ork?" (Work)

She nodded again with a smile. "Well you can call it work." She brings her daughter closer to her and kisses her forehead before pulling back and continuing. "I'll miss you and love you, be good for Aunt Shelly for me."

She nodded again before replying. "'mis yoo and wove yoo too."

After another kiss and hug, Sara handed Cassie to Shelly and said goodbye before she turned and walked back to her vehicle.

Once she was in, she waved bye at Cassie and Shelly before concentrating on pulling out of the driveway, then headed for the college the seminar was being held at.

* * *

When she pulled into the parking lot of the school's campus, she grabbed her shoulder bag and pulled out the notebook she would be using today to take notes and opened it up to see the room number the seminar was in before putting it back into the bag. Then after opening her car door, she got out before shutting and locking it before heading toward the entrance of the building.

After about five minutes she knew she was headed in the right direction, and when she stopped in the doorway to the correct classroom, she sees a few people already in there, some looked older than her, probably other teachers or professors while others looked to be around her age or a little younger, more than likely college students and other CSI's from different labs who wanted or had to be here. But there was no one near the teachers desk, so she figured he wasn't there yet.

She took a few more seconds in the doorway to look at the empty desks and the first one in front caught her eye, which those always did, so she walked over to it, saying hi in return to the people who said it to her first. Once she sat down, she pulled her notebook and pen out of her shoulder bag before putting the bag on the ground next to her desk and placing the notebook and pen on top of the desk, ready for the session to begin.

Sitting there and waiting for the teacher, or some would say, speaker, it almost felt like she was back in high school on her first day of school as the butterflies started flying around in her stomach, and she couldn't understand why that was.

She took a breath while more 'students' started coming in the room and taking their seats, and as she looked down at her watch to see that there were a few more minutes left before the session began, she vaguely heard from the people behind her that they hope this teacher wasn't as dull of a speaker as a friend of a friend had told one of them, which she was kind of hoping the same thing, or it could be a very long morning.

As soon as that thought came and went, the classroom door closed and a voice came from behind her, which she thought he had a very nice voice, so it was already starting out alright in her book.  
"Hi everybody, I'm Dr. Gilbert Grissom and I'll be your teacher, or if you like, speaker, for the next three days."

Then he paused as he walked toward the front of the classroom and stepped to the side of the podium to place his briefcase and other items on top of it, and because of the angle he was standing, Sara couldn't see his face yet, but she profiled what she could see.

She would guess he was close to 5'10 or 5'11, a broad back with short, light brown hair, which she would note that there was a noticeable gray coming through it, so that made her automatically think he was older, and she didn't mind one bit.

The next moment she saw his face as he turned to the classroom and finished his introduction speech.  
"So to all you CSI's and Professor's out there, I hope you can get something new from this and share with your colleagues and your students, and the students I hope you learn a few things to help you decide if being a CSI is what you truly want to do in your life. Are there any questions before we begin?"

He looked around the room and not a single hand was raised, and even if there was a question to be asked, Sara didn't think she could ask it without having a calm voice, because the moment she saw his face, especially those bright, blue eyes, she lost her breath and her heart started racing.

She wasn't exactly sure what just happened the second she saw his eyes, but did she just experience love at first sight? She mentally smirked and shook her head as she thought. 'No way, Sidle. Get a grip.'

She took a breath and cleared her throat low, so no one could hear and sat up straighter in her desk while trying to shake off this feeling she had gotten as Dr. Grissom gave everybody a smile. "Excellent, shall we get started then?"

* * *

After the seminar

Thankfully after about 10 minutes into the seminar, Sara was back to her true self and had enough composure to ask questions when she needed too. But of course that didn't mean she wasn't mesmerized by him throughout the session, really the only time she looked away from him was when she had to look down to take notes.

When he ended the session with class dismissed as he smiled, she wasn't quite ready to stop learning, or maybe a part of her wasn't ready to say goodbye to him for the day.

She mentally blushed at that thought while she got up from her seat after picking up her shoulder bag from the floor before walking up to him, which he now had his back turned toward her because he was packing up his things.

When she was close enough, she cleared her throat before asking. "Dr. Grissom?"

Dr. Grissom turned around and smiled at the her, which even though the eyes caught her first, his smile was just as deadly.

She mentally shook her head again and berated herself for acting like a school girl with a crush, then he interrupted her thoughts. "Yes, Ms...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Which was kind of funny to him because she was the one that had most of the questions today.

Sara gave him a little smile in return. "Sidle, but if you want, you can call me Sara."

He nodded. "Ok, then I guess fair is fair, how about you call me Gil or Grissom, either one would work." Sara nodded as he continued. "So how can I help you Sara?"

"Well I was wondering if I could still ask you questions?"

His smile turned a little bigger as he replied. "Ahh, I see you are one of those."

She frowned a little. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't mean to sound like I was offending you, I really like a passionate student, someone who always wants to learn. That's what I meant."

Sara nodded in understanding then smiled again. "Thank you. But I do want to clarify something, I'm not a student...well in the true sense of the word." She didn't know why she had to tell him that, or at least she was not admitting the reason out loud yet.

Before she could berate herself again, she thought she saw a pleasantly surprised look on his face, but it went away too fast for her to actually be sure. Then he cleared his throat and asked. "So if you are not a student, that would make you a..." He honestly could have picked either one because he could see her as a young professor too, but waited for her to answer.

A second later he got it. "A level 2 CSI at the San Francisco Crime Lab."

"So you are here to gather information for your lab."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, something like that." Grissom nodded, then Sara continued. "So is it alright?"

"Uhh, yeah."

She paused, then asked a little unsure that he seemed to be unsure. "If you don't have time that's ok, there is always tomorrow."

"No, it isn't that." He paused this time before continuing. "I'm just a little hungry, so if you don't mind me getting something to eat, I don't mind answering anymore questions you have."

Knowing she still had close to three hours before Shelly had to go to work, Sara gives him another smile with a nod. "No, I don't mind."

He grabbed his things from the podium with a nod. "Alright, Let's go, you can follow me to the nearest Deli."

After one more nod, they walked toward the door so they could leave the classroom.

* * *

Once they made it to the nearest deli, a few minutes from campus, they parked on the side of the street, then after they got out of their vehicles, and since it was a good day weather wise, they decided to take one of the tables outside.

As Sara sits down, he asked. "You want anything?" Sara shook her head and declined politely before he asked one more time. "You sure? I really don't mind getting you something."

She paused and asked a little shyly. "Maybe a bottle of water."

He smiled. "Alright, coming right up."

Sara nodded as he walked into the deli, then after she took a breath, she grabbed her notebook and pen out of her shoulder bag before opening it to an empty page and placing it on the table.

After a few minutes, and he still wasn't back yet, she unconsciously picked up her pen and started moving it back and forth so the end kept hitting the notebook ever few seconds, an action she does when she got really nervous.

When she realized what she was doing, she puts the pen on the table next to her notebook and clasped both hands together before setting them on top of her notebook while shaking her head, she had nothing to be nervous about. She could look at this as a conference meeting between two colleagues since she knew he was also a CSI.

She does a short nod, happy with that thought, then another part of her thoughts had to creep in and say. 'Yeah, keep telling yourself that.'

Right as she took another breath and sighed, Grissom had walked back outside and heard her, so after he sat down across from her and placed her water bottle next to her notebook, he asked. "You ok?"

Sara cleared her throat and smiled while trying not to embarrass herself in front of him. "Yeah, it's nothing."

Grissom looked at her for a second, then nodded as he placed his wrapped up Ham &amp; Cheese sub on the table along with his water bottle. "Ok." Then as he was unwrapping his meal, he continued. "You can start asking your questions any time." After Sara nodded, she took a breath and started her first line of questions.

* * *

The first line of questions led to many more, and it also allowed her to get comfortable around him in this one on one setting, which she was very thankful.

When she was on the cusp of taking the discussion into tomorrows topic, Grissom cuts her off, not wanting her to have an advantage over everybody else, well a bigger advantage than she already had. He found out she could rival himself in certain topics and was very impressed with how fast she absorbed everything. So when they had to change the conversation it went to their work lives, which led to telling stories about some of the cases they had solved.

After the latest story was concluded, Sara looks at her watch, cursing when she saw it was 15 minutes past 3, then stood up from her seat immediately, almost knocking her chair back in the process, she couldn't believe she let time slip away like that.

Grissom stood up too, like the gentleman he was taught to be, and as she was getting her bag from the ground, she spoke towards him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thanks for the talk and water, see you tomorrow." Before Grissom could say anything, Sara had already turned and rushed to her vehicle before getting in and driving down the street faster than anybody could blink, leaving Grissom very confused on what just happened.

It didn't take her very long to get to Shelly's house with the way she was driving, even coming very close to breaking a few laws. Then she hurried out of her vehicle and ran up the walk way before knocking on the door and catching her breath, very thankful she runs every now and then so she wasn't totally out of shape.

A few seconds later the door opened, and Shelly spoke while she had her purse and coat in her hand. "Cutting it a little close, aren't we?" Sara knew Shelly liked getting to the hospital at least 25 minutes early so she didn't feel rushed.

Sara speaks as she walked into the house. "I know, I'm sorry."

While Shelly was putting her coat on, she asked. "What happened? Are you ok? I thought the seminar got out at 1?"

Instead of answering her questions, Sara asked. "I thought you had go to work?"

Shelly sighed as she looked at her watch, seeing a second couldn't be spared with small talk, then she looked at Sara again. "Alright. I probably won't be able to talk to you until tomorrow night." Sara nodded as Shelly continued. "Lock up before you leave, please?"

"Alright, now get out of here and go save some lives." Shelly nodded with a smile before turning and walking out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

Before the door clicked shut, Sara looked back at her daughter, who was sitting at the dinning room table in her booster seat, eating one of her small packets of fruit gummies.

Cassie smiled. "Hi Mommy."

Sara smiled back. "Hi honey, did you have a good time with Aunt Shelly?"

While Cassie nodded with a bigger smile, Sara was walking over to the chair next to her, then she sat down with a sigh and said. "What a day mommy had."

Cassie looked at her mother with a little frown, feeling a weird vibe coming off her. She really didn't know what her mother was feeling because it felt like it was all over the place, but she slowly smiled again as she handed one of her gummies to her, hoping it would make her feel better.

Sara chuckled as she took the cherry shaped gummy from her small fingers and said. "Thank you, sweetie."

Then after putting it in her mouth, she chewed it a few times, and as she swallowed, Cassie asked. "Ok Mommy?"

Sara smiled as she leaned toward her daughter and kissed her temple before putting her forehead against her head and whispered. "Perfect now."

Everything that involved her daughter was perfect, it was these feelings toward a certain someone she wasn't sure about.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next chapter. Please review.


	3. Questions

AN: Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions

The next morning

Sara opened her apartment door and smiled at Mary, and as the younger woman was coming in, Sara walked over to her daughter, who was sitting on the floor watching cartoons, and kneeled down before kissing her head. "Alright sweetie, mommy has to go. But I'll see you right after I am done."

She had promised her daughter last night that the moment the seminar was done she would be right home, so she could spend the rest of the day with just her, something they hadn't done in a couple of weeks.

Cassie turned her head to look at her mother and smiled. "Ok momma, 'wove, yoo."

Sara smile, then after one more kiss, she replied while standing up. "Love you too, honey." She then walks over to the kitchen counter and grabbed her keys and shoulder bag, and after grabbing her coat from the back of the barstool, she looked at Mary. "Alright, as always make yourself at home and I'll be here a little after one."

Marry nodded with a smile. "Ok, enjoy your seminar and don't worry about anything here."

Most of the days that Cassie was in Mary's care, Mary stays over at the apartment since it was easier for Cassie.

Sara nodded, and after one more goodbye, she left the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

After the seminar

By the end of the second seminar, Sara was very proud of herself today, she was more like herself than she was yesterday.

Although there were an occasional skip of her heartbeat, but she didn't think anybody could blame her when those sparkling blue eyes were giving her all the attention as she was asking questions and when he did a few of those half smiles she seemed to noticed he liked doing. She also didn't ask as many questions as she did the first day, but that was because the conversation that they had yesterday really helped, so all in all, it was a great second day.

After he dismissed the 'students', they all got up while Sara was packing her bag, then as she got up from her seat, she heard Grissom's voice. "Ms. Sidle."

Since there was still students in the room that could hear him, he thought he would still be formal.

Sara walked over to the podium and asked. "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat before asking. "So if you wanted to ask me more questions about today's session I would be happy to answer them over some coffee."

He really enjoyed yesterday with her, even if he was still a little confused on why she rushed off like she did, but considering she was here today and in top from, he thought everything worked out.

A part of Sara really did want to go, she couldn't lie about that, but she had promised a day with her daughter, and even though Cassie might still be too young to fully understand, she wasn't going to be in the habit of breaking promises to her, because she is and always will be her first priority. No matter how good-looking the man was or the interest level she had in him.

With that in mind, Sara gave him a little smile and replied. "I'm kind of busy today, sorry."

Now becoming less sure of the offer and of himself, he nodded with a short smile. "Oh right, of course." Then he turned his back to her to pack his stuff away.

Before he had turned around however, Sara thought she caught something in his eyes, like her rejection hurt, but like yesterday, he composed himself faster than she could get a read on it.

She took a breath and asked. "What about tomorrow?" He turned around to face her as she continued. "I know it is your last day and probably won't be that much stuff to ask after, but since you are also leaving, we can call it a send off drink."

After she said that last thing she started to get sad a little, but before she could let it affect her in any way, Grissom smiled with his blue eyes sparkling once again, then nodded before clearing his throat a second time. "Ok, that works."

Sara smiled with a nod of her own. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." After Grissom nodded a second time, Sara turned around, but before she took a step, she looked around to make sure nobody else was in the room before turning her attention to him again. "Grissom, about yesterday, I'm sorry I rushed off like that."

"Was everything ok?"

She believed his tone and words were very sincere as she replied with a very vague answer. "Yeah, everything turned out alright."

He smiled. "I'm glad, enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too."

After one more look at one another, Sara turned and walked away while Grissom watched until she was out the door before he finished packing the rest of his stuff and leaving the room too.

* * *

Later that night

Sara and Cassie had spent a wonderful day together, where it ended with Cassie getting a bath and being read to before being tucked into her crib.

Once Sara made sure Cassie was set, she walked out of the room, turning the light off and cracking the door behind her, before heading toward the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of white wine. Then just as she was about to open it, there was a soft knock on the door.

She smiled as she thought. 'Right on time.' Then she said loud enough for Shelly to hear, but not enough to wake up Cassie. "Come in."

As the door opened, Sara took out the cork, and once Shelly stepped into the apartment and saw that Sara was holding up a bottle of wine, silently asking if she wanted a glass, she took a breath and nodded. "Please." Sara nodded in return as she poured two half glasses while the door was being shut.

When she was done pouring, her and Shelly walked into the living room, and after Shelly placed her jacket and purse on the recliner, she walked to the couch and took one of the glasses from Sara as she sat down on the other end. After she took a sip, she sighed in content as she leaned her back against the couch cushions, already feeling better.

Sara had been watching her, so she asked. "Long Shift?"

Shelly smiled and replied. "I probably could say you have no idea, but I know I would be wrong."

They may not do the exact same thing in their careers, but Shelly knew the long hours Sara worked, well that was until she became a mother. But even now her hours didn't completely diminish and she was still dedicated as ever, however it was a lot less than before.

"I'll drink to that." They chuckled a little before she took a sip of her wine.

After Shelly had taken another sip and she swallowed, she asked. "So what was up with yesterday?"

They both knew she had been wanting to ask that question since she left the house yesterday.

Of course she could have just said something simple, like she wanted to ask the teacher more questions and time slipped away from her, which it would've been very believable and also the truth, but Shelly was her best friend, she told her everything, so Sara looked at her before looking down at her wine glass. "Well I..."

Shelly cuts her off, already feeling like she knew a little on what happened. "Let me guess, you met somebody there, didn't you? So you took a little time getting to know him and let time sip away from you?"

Sara looked at her again and replied. "Well sort of, but not exactly."

"Ok, I'm a little confused here."

Sara nodded in understanding, she knew that by the look Shelly was giving her, so she sighed and told her. "Well after the seminar was over I wanted to ask more questions." Shelly smiled at that, then Sara continued. "But the teacher was hungry so we went to the deli and he ate while I asked my questions. I think I got all the answers that I wanted in about 30 minutes, but then we started talking about old cases and a little about our colleagues, which that's when time slipped away from me."

Shelly was silent for a few seconds before asking. "Let me get this straight, you went off campus with your teacher and ended up talking about things other than what he was teaching?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Sara shook her head, knowing what those words meant from her, then looked down at her wine glass again. "It was no big deal, Shel. We had a conversation and time just slipped away, that was it. I'm sorry that you were almost late, it won't happen again."

Shelly looked at her and asked. "If it was no big deal, look into my eyes and say it."

Sara paused for a second without showing her that she did, then looked at Shelly and spoke as calmly as she could without giving anything away. "It was no big deal."

Shelly had a very strong feeling that Sara wasn't being truthful, but didn't say anything, instead, she just nodded and asked. "So how old would you say he is?"

Sara was a little taken aback by her question, but answered anyways. "I don't know for sure, but I would say about 10 or 15 years older than me, why?"

Shelly shook her head and replied. "Just curious." Then she took drink from her wine before standing up. "I'm going to get a little more, do you want some?"

Sara shook her head. "No, I'm good." Then watched Shelly walk toward the kitchen counter with a weird vibe now settled between them.

When Shelly came back to the couch and sat down, Sara was still looking at her, so she asked. "What?"

"You ok?"

Shelly smiled. "Of course, I just want you to be ok."

Sara smiled in return. "I'm fine. Listen, tomorrow is the last day of the seminar and he leaves, then I can get back to my original schedule and have everything be like it was before, ok?"

Even though she said the words, a strong feeling told her it won't be the same as before, something inside of her was different, very different.

She mentally shook her head, trying to push that thought away, as Shelly nodded. "Alright, whatever you say."

But she still couldn't shake away that Sara was feeling something toward this older man and it made her a little concerned for her friend.

"Ok." Then Sara took a sip of her wine before speaking again. "Now let's change the subject."

They paused before they started to talk about other things while the weird vibe Sara had felt earlier still hung between them.

After an hour and half, Sara sees Shelly start to yawn, which she did the action not long after.  
When the yawns stopped, Sara asked. "We should get some sleep, you want the couch tonight?" Shelly was about to wave it off, but Sara stopped her before she could. "No way am I letting you behind the wheel tonight, it looks like you are about to crash just sitting there, so you either get my couch or bed."

After another yawn, Shelly smiled. "Come on, I wouldn't dream on taking your bed from you."

Sara smiled in return. "Alright then, couch it is."

"Yeah, ok."

Sara gets up, taking the wine glasses with her so she could set them on the kitchen counter before walking to the hall closet and pulling out some blankets and pillows.

When she walked back into the living room, she sat the blankets and pillows on the coffee table, then Shelly spoke as she stood up from the couch. "Thank you Sara."

Sara waved it off. "Don't worry about it, you would have done the same thing for me."

Shelly walked up to her best friend and replied. "I would, I would do anything to protect you, you know that right?"

Feeling like there was more behind those words, but too tired to analyze it, Sara nodded with a smile. "Of course, and I would do the same for you." After Shelly smiled in return, Sara continued. "I can get you sweatpants and a t-shirt, if you want?"

"Actually that would be great."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

While Sara was getting the clothes, Shelly fixed up the couch, then after Sara came back to the living room, she handed her the clothes and said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sara. I'll see you in the morning."

After one more nod for the night, Sara turned and walked back down the hall and checked on her daughter, thankful she was still asleep, before going to her room and bed herself, feeling like she really needed the rest tonight.

* * *

The next day

After Grissom dismissed the class on the third and final day of the seminar, and once everybody was gone except for him and Sara, they talked about where to go to get some coffee, finally deciding on a place that was just a few buildings down from where the deli was.

When they left the campus, Sara lead the way this time, then after they parked their vehicles on the side of the street, they got out, and since the weather wasn't as perfect as it was the other day, they decided to sit inside just in case it wanted to rain.

After they had paid for their coffees they sat down at one of the tables that was close to the window, and while they sipped their drinks, they talked a little more about some of their old cases until their conversations turned more to their educational background, which Sara figured out, without him telling her his actual age, that he was indeed 15 years older than her.

But she still didn't care because it wasn't his age that made her comfortable around him or finding out that they had things in common, it was the man, a man who she found very fascinating, a man who she was liking every second she was around him, despite her best efforts on trying to deny or push the feelings away every chance she got.

They had just finished her educational background and was going into another topic, when things shifted heavily after hearing a little girl say. "Momma!"

Sara's heart started to race as she recognized that voice, then it was confirmed a second later when she looked and saw that it was her daughter in Shelly's arms, which made her a little confused because Mary was the one she had left Cassie with this morning.

Grissom looked forward a few seconds later and smiled at the little girl, which the angle he was looking at her was from the side, before looking up at the woman holding her, then before he could say anything, the little girl whimpered as she held her arms out toward Sara and repeated. "Momma?"

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	4. Surprise

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. Here is the next one, find out what happens next.

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise

Sara stood up from her seat a second later, walked toward Shelly, took Cassie from her arms and smiled down at her daughter. "Hi sweetie, you are so right, I'm your mommy." Before kissing her head and bringing her close to her before looking over at Grissom.

Grissom sat there very shocked on what was revealed to him, he had no idea, but now had an understanding on why she had rushed off that first day, it probably had something to do with her little girl.

After a few seconds of silence between the little group, Grissom stood up from his seat and walked up to them, then turned his attention to Shelly and held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Shelly looked into this man's eyes as she shook his hand. "Dr. Shelly Cooper, Sara's best friend."  
She emphasized the best friend part, and Grissom heard it loud and clear. Nothing gets to Sara without passing through her first, meaning she'll do whatever she could to protect her from hurt and pain.

Grissom nodded his head as he released her hand, indicating a nice to meet you and understanding the tone and her words, then he stepped up to Sara. He looked at her before looking down at the little brown-haired girl, which she had just turned her head to look at him, and Grissom could see a strong resemblance between mother and daughter.

He cleared his throat and asked. "And who are you?"

Cassie wasn't sure about this guy at first, but then she smiled while looking into his nice, blue eyes as her mother spoke. "This is Cassie." After Sara kissed her daughter's head again, she continued. "And Cassie, can you say hi to Mr. Grissom?"

Cassie then gets a concentrated look on her face that Grissom couldn't help but smile at, then she speaks. "Hi Gisom."

They all chuckled and smiled a little while Cassie smiled too, glad they approved, even though it didn't sound perfect to her ears, then Grissom replied. "That's right."

Before an uncomfortable silence came between them, Grissom's phone started to ring, so he looked at everybody and spoke with an apologetic look. "Sorry, excuse me, I have to take this." Sara nodded before Grissom answered his phone while stepping outside.

When it was just the women and Cassie, Sara looked over at Shelly and asked. "Mary was suppose to watch her today."

"She called me and said that she was under the weather and didn't want to take any chances on getting Cassie sick, and I figured you'd be picking her up long before I start shift tonight so I said I would take her."

Sara was glad that Mary didn't take any chances. "Ok good, I'm glad she called you."

Shelly smiled before continuing. "Then I was in the mood for some coffee while I was out so I decided to come here, which by the way, I wasn't expecting to see you. But when we did, Cassie wanted to say hi."

Sara smiled in return as she looked down at her daughter. "And I'm happy you did."

She really was, even though this wasn't exactly how she would have introduce Grissom to her daughter, not that she thought of how or if/when she would get a chance to. But least it was out in the open now and she didn't have to feel like she was hiding a dirty little secret, which is something she would never feel about her child. She was proud and happy to have her in her life, and any person, especially a man, who couldn't accept her with child, then she just couldn't accept him in her life, regardless on how she felt about him.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Grissom had walked back over to them and spoke. "I'm sorry Sara, but I have to go back to Vegas earlier than planned." Sara looked at up from her daughter to look at him, trying to fight off the sadness so Cassie doesn't pick up on it.

She knew he was leaving today, and she somewhat prepared herself for it, but it suddenly just seemed to come so quickly, which it kind of did.

"Oh, ok."

Then he explained. "One of my cases got pushed up a date in court and I need as much time as I can get to go over it before the trial."

Sara nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I understand."

Grissom gave her a little smile. "But it was nice meeting you." Then he looked at Shelly. "You too." She just nodded.

When he looked at Sara again, she replied. "You too, Grissom." He nodded as Sara talked to her daughter. "Can you say bye to Mr. Grissom."

Still keeping a good hold on her daughter while Cassie turned in her arms so she could see Grissom, she waved bye while saying it. "Bye."

Grissom smiled as he walked up to her and spoke while looking into her brown eyes that showed him so much of Sara. "Bye Cassie, it was especially nice to meet you."

Then a moment later he looked up at Sara, and their eyes connected for a long second before he walked to the table so he could grab his jacket and coffee, then he walked outside and headed for his rented vehicle while Sara walked closer to the window and watched him drive away, not sure if she'll ever see him or hear from him again.

* * *

Later that evening

When Shelly got her coffee, they went their separate ways so Sara could spend time with her daughter while trying to figure out how she can move on emotionally from a man that unexpectedly came in and out of her life so fast she could hardly blink, let alone breath.

After they had dinner and Cassie was in her playpen with her toys, Sara thought she would call Mary and see how she was doing, not only because she was concerned about her health, but she also needed time to figure out what she was going to go do with Cassie tomorrow, knowing Shelly would probably be at work or too tired to watch her, so she may have to resort to daycare for a day.

After Sara dialed Mary's number, she puts the phone up to her ear and waited.

A few seconds later she hears her voice. "Hello?"

"Hi Marry, it's Sara."

"Hi Ms. Sidle...I mean Sara, what can I do for you?"

"Well first off I wanted to know if you were feeling better, because if you are still under the weather then I needed to know if I had to find somebody else to watch Cassie tomorrow."

There was a pause before Mary replied. "I'm feeling fine, so I'm available. But I'm a little confused on what you mean, who said I was under the weather?"

Now it was Sara's turn to be confused. "Shelly did. She said that you had called her to see if she could watch Cassie because you didn't want to take any chances, which I got to tell you that made me happy."

"I'm sorry, but she called me to meet her at the park so she could pick her up for you because she said you had plans with them but you were running late."

An upsetting feeling ran through Sara as she asked. "Really?"

Mary was getting a little afraid that her job was on the line. "Yeah, I swear, you can come and check my phone log if you want to. I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

Sara figured she had better calm the young woman down before she started crying, so she said. "No that's ok I believe you, and you didn't do anything wrong." Sara could hear an audible sigh of relief from her before she continued. "So just to be clear, you are available tomorrow?"

"Yes, all day if you want me, and you don't even have to pay me the last few hours."

Sara smiled while she shook her head, even though Mary couldn't see her. "No, as of right now it is just the standard time. I'll let you know if more is needed."

"Ok."

"Alright, bye Mary."

"Bye Ms. Sidle...I mean Sara."

She sighed while shaking her head and ending the phone call, she couldn't believe what Shelly did, which the part that she was mostly hurt about was that she had lied to her. She took a moment and was about to dial her number to confront her, but she figured she better do this in person, so as calmly as she could, she packed a small bag of toys so it would keep Cassie occupied while she had a very important conversation with her friend.

* * *

Once Sara made it to the front door of Shelly's house, she knocked, well almost pounded would be more accurate, on the door, and before she could do it again, the front door opened, then before Shelly could speak, Sara had already walked inside of her house.

Shelly then does a small sigh as she closed the door, knowing exactly what this was about.

Sara places Cassie down in the playpen Shelly had in the living room for times that Cassie was in her care, then dug out her toys for her to play with before she turned around and looked at Shelly with an almost glare. "Why did you do it?"

"Sara..."

But Sara shouts, cutting her off. "Tell me!" Making Cassie jump a little and looked up from her toys, she's never heard her mother yell like that before, and she didn't like it very much, so she frowned.

Shelly saw the look on Cassie's face, so she moves her hand toward the deck and asked. "You are upsetting your daughter, maybe we should take this outside?" Sara looked back at her daughter before looking at Shelly again and nodded her head, then they went outside but made sure Sara had a perfect view of her little girl.

After Shelly had closed the sliding, glass door, Sara looked at her and asked, a little quieter this time. "Why did you lie to me?"

Shelly sighed and replied. "I know what is going on between you and Dr. Grissom."

Sara shook her head. "I told you last night that..."

Shelly cuts her off. "That your after seminar meeting was no big deal and that it was just a conversation, yeah I heard you. But if it was no big deal then why did you pause before you told me and had to strain your voice to keep it calm, and if whatever is going on wasn't such a big deal, then why were you with him again after the last seminar, why did you have to see him a little longer before left?" Shelly walked up closer to her friend and asked softly. "Tell me now if it wasn't a big deal, tell me he means nothing to you, and I'll drop it."

As Sara looked into her friend's eyes, she started to speak. "It meant..." She stopped to clear her throat and tried again. "It meant absolutely..." But she stopped again, knowing she couldn't lie or hold on anymore when a tear fell down her cheek, then she whispered while looking down at the deck. "It meant a lot to me, he already means a lot to me."

Shelly mentally sighed, knowing what she felt was confirmed and was really afraid of that, then just as she was going to bring her friend in a hug, Sara looked at her and stepped back before asking. "So if you knew how I felt, then why did you try to sabotage it?"

Shelly raised an eyebrow and asked. "Were you planning on keeping your daughter a secret from him forever?"

Immediately Sara denied it. "Of course not, I had no intention on doing that, even if I could have, but I wasn't sure if I would see him again."

"Well now that he knows you have a child, and if you never see him again, then you know it/he won't be worth the wait. Because I know you Sara, if a man doesn't like or want any part of your child, you won't even give him a second thought. Cassie means everything to you, even more than a man. Tell me I'm wrong?"

Sara shook her head immediately with tears in her eyes. "I can't, because that's true." Then she sniffled as walked closer to the sliding door to look at her daughter. "It's just this one could hurt me more than the others."

Not that she had tons of dates/boyfriends after her and Brad broke up, but the ones that she did have, ended pretty quickly when they found out she had a child, and the ones that actually liked her child, the feelings didn't last. And no feelings she's ever had with any of them ever started out as strongly as she had for Grissom, so now it was only a matter of seeing what group he fits in, was he the runner or the keeper.

Sara's thoughts get interrupted when Shelly walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I know Sara, and that's the only reason why..."

Sara cuts her off. "You did what you did today, you were trying to protect me, or at least trying to stop the feelings from going any deeper than they already were before I was too far gone."

"Are you?"

"I don't know yet, I kind of feel like I am all over the place right now."

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?"

Sara smiled a little. "Yeah, and he didn't even have to try very hard."

After a pause, Shelly had to ask. "Just tell me one thing, did I fail?"

Sara turned around as Shelly removed her hands from her shoulders, then she raised an eyebrow and asked. "Fail?"

"Yeah, you know, did I fail on my job on not letting you fall for the smile?"

Sara had to smile as she remembered that conversation from a week ago, it almost seemed like it was a lifetime ago by now, then she shook her head and answered. "The smile of his is pretty deadly, but no, it wasn't the smile that got me first."

Shelly sighed in relief that she didn't fail her friend, but then answered for Sara. "Let me guess, his eyes?"

Sara smiled bigger with a nod. "Yeah, it was."

Shelly sighed again while she shook her head. "Ahh yes, the eyes can be almost as deadly as the smile. But when they have both, it could be a deadlier combination."

Sara looked at her friend a little curious and asked. "Have you had a dose of that combination?"

If she had, Sara has never heard of him. It was always one thing or the other that attracted her to a certain man, not that Shelly had a long list of men either, but there had been a few, which most of them couldn't compete with her working schedule or job, for that matter, and the ones that could, just didn't seem right for her in the long run, so she was still looking too.

Shelly paused before answering, but not Sara's question. "Why don't we go inside, Cassie is probably wondering what's going on."

Before Shelly could make it toward the door handle, Sara stepped in front of her and asked. "Who was he?"

"It happened, which almost feels like a life time ago, back in my second year a Yale."

"Ok, I need more."

Knowing she wouldn't move unless she told her, she did just that. "He was an older man."

Sara was a little too shocked to move, so Shelly took that opportunity to go around her and opened the door. As she walked in the house, Sara turned and followed her in, shutting the door behind her while asking. "Was he one of your professors?"

After going to the refrigerator and grabbing a water since she had work later tonight and didn't want to take any chances on anything alcoholic, she replied to Sara's question. "He wasn't one of mine, but he was one there."

She turned around and asked silently if she wanted one and Sara nodded, so after Shelly tossed her the bottle, she grabbed anther one for herself before closing the door and walking to the counter while Sara sat down on a barstool, taking a drink

Once she swallowed, she replied. "Wow, and here I thought you told me everything."

After Shelly had taken a drink of her water, she sighed. "It's just a part of me felt ashamed for even letting it happen and the other part was hurt when it ended."

As Shelly looked down, Sara asked softly. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

Shelly nodded while looking at her again. "I was just one of many."

"I'm sorry, Shel."

She took a breath and shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, it felt like it happened a lifetime ago."

Something about what she asked last night popped into Sara's head, so she had to ask. "If you don't mind me asking, how much older was he?"

She didn't even pause. "15 years."

Sara didn't hesitate when she spoke again. "That's why you asked about Grissom's age and another reason on you wanting to protect me?" Shelly nodded, then Sara continued. "Well I obviously don't know anything about that professor, but I don't believe Grissom is like that." Shelly raised an eyebrow and Sara smiled. "Honestly, he just seems like the type who is into his work and studies more."

"Come on Sara, seriously, ever?"

Sara chuckled. "Well I'm not saying that he probably hasn't..." She stopped herself from going down that road of him with other women before shaking her head and continuing. "I'm just saying I don't see him being with his students like that, he's very professional. I just didn't get that feeling from him." After she paused for a second, she smiled before finishing. "In fact he seemed a little shier than most men I've ever known, unless you really get him talki..."

Sara trials off when she saw that Shelly was shaking her head with a smile. "Are you sure you aren't in too deep?"

Sara sighed, and just as she shrugged her shoulders, her attention was changed toward her daughter when Cassie had stood up in her playpen and said. "Out, momma, Pwease, out."

Sara smiled as she got up from the barstool, then as she and Shelly walked toward the living room, Sara asked one more thing. "I do need one more thing to be clarified." She stopped her feet for a second as she looked at Shelly. "How did you know I was even in the coffee shop today?"

Shelly answered while they continued in the living room. "Well, I wasn't lying about me wanting coffee, I just told you a different order than what happened." After Sara picked up her daughter, they walked to the couch, and as Sara sat down on it and Shelly was in the recliner, she continued. "I was about to use the crosswalk to go to the coffee shop when I saw you and, who I assumed at the time, was the seminar teacher, so I walked away before you could see me. Then I called Mary to tell her to meet me at the park... and well...the rest you know."

Sara nodded before looking down at her daughter, and she just laying there against her chest, wanting to cuddle with her mother as Shelly finished. "Sara, just know that I do want you to be happy, and if this guy turns out to be everything you ever wanted, then I'll be your biggest cheerleader. I never wanted to hurt you."

She looked at her friend with a nod and smile. "I know Shel, I really understand why you did what you did today."

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll take that."

As Shelly took a drink of her water she watched Sara put her hand on her daughter's back and run her thumb up and down it in a soothing action, then she asked after she swallowed. "Now I have a question."

Looking down at her daughter, Sara just said. "MMM?"

"What did Mary do when she found out she was caught up in something that she had no part of."

"She was afraid she was going to lose her job and even offered a whole day of services with a discount."

Shelly cringed, she didn't mean to make her feel that way. "Maybe I should put in a little extra money in her next paycheck."

This time Sara chuckled. "Well I bet she would really like that gesture."

While Shelly nodded with a smile, it grew silent, but nobody cared, everybody was happy that things were great between them again, especially Cassie, she didn't want them fighting. But as they sat there in silence, the women, well more Sara, still wondered if it was the last they'll see of Grissom.

* * *

AN: Has she seen the last of Grissom? Find out soon. Please review.


	5. 3 months later

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: 3 months later

After Sara ended her case in an arrest, she walked out of the integration room and started walking through the police department so she could get back to the lab, finish her report and be done for the day.

As she was walking through the department, and about to pass the last police desk before reaching the reception area, she noticed one of the senior officers having a conversation with a woman around her age, or at least he was trying to have a conversation with her, it didn't seem like he was having much luck, so she walked over towards them and asked. "Johnson, what's going on?"

The middle-aged, black-haired with specks of grey showing through, brown-eyed officer gets up from his seat while the woman was eyeing him cautiously, then he looked at Sara and replied. "She's my last witness to a crime that was committed in her apartment building, but she seems a little frightened to talk, I can't get through to her."

Sara nodded in understanding before asking. "Can she hear?" Before the officer could answer, a phone started ringing a couple of desks away and they saw her jump a little at the sudden noise, so Sara smiled a little. "That answers that. Mind if I try?"

Officer Johnson moved from his seat and replied. "Be my guest."

Sara nodded before moving his seat over so it was right in front of the woman, then she placed the folder she had of her case down on his desk before she sat down, and once she was seated comfortably, she looked at the woman in the face, which she wasn't really sure, but she looked familiar to her, she just couldn't place it.

Then the woman's brown eyes moved to the name tag on her CSI vest, seeing her last name, before looking back into Sara's eyes, and Sara noticed her look when she did, it was like she recognized her, so she asked. "Do you know me?"

The young woman nodded before bringing her hands up and signing. 'Although it has been 18 years since the last time we saw one another.' Sara understood what she had signed, but she was still a little confused, that was until the woman moved her hands and unclipped a locket that was around her neck before handing it to out to her.

Sara looked down at the locket before taking it from her and opened it up, then she gasped as she saw the two pictures looking back at her, it was of two little girls, one was her and the other a blond...Sara looked at the woman in the eyes, and the woman had a small smile on her face as she saw that Sara had finally recognized her.

Sara smiled in return. "Suzie McBride."

As Suzie nodded, Officer Johnson, who had patiently been watching the interaction, asked. "You know her, Sidle?"

Both women looked up at the officer and Sara nodded with a smile. "I do." Then they looked at each other again as Sara continued. "She's my sister."

Well her foster sister, her first one in fact, but since he didn't know her history, it was best to leave at that.

As the woman smiled bigger and placed her hands over Sara's, Sara thought back on when they first met.

After she was dropped off at her first foster home, her foster dad took her hand and walked her to the bedroom, and when they walked into the room with bunk beds, a nice sized dresser and a desk, Sara looked on the top bunk bed and saw a little girl a few years younger than her reading a book.

Her foster dad introduced them and told Sara that Suzie stutters when she was nervous, scared or when she meets new people, so after their foster dad left the room to let the girls get acquainted, that's when Sara got her first taste of sign language, and ever since that day, Suzie started opening up more to her. They found out they had a few things in common, like they both were very smart, loved to read, study, and found their lives before they met kind of lonely, so they were happy they built a closeness between them.

Everything was pretty good for six months, then it all fell apart again, well at least for Sara, Suzie ended up getting adopted, and not long after that, her foster dad died and her foster mother couldn't deal with the loss or continue to care for the kids, so her and two other kids that were there at the time were split up and put in different homes.

Then after a string of foster homes in the next few years of her childhood through her teen years,  
she was ready to leave that type of life and get into the next stage, which was college, so she buckled down even further on her school work until she got accepted to Harvard at age sixteen, but by then her and Suzie had lost touch, and Sara had no idea that she was even back in San Francisco.

Sara mentally shook her head from the past before she cleared her throat as Suzie removed her hands from Sara, then as Sara handed the locket back to her, she asked. "Can you tell us what you saw or know, it would really help with the investigation."

She nodded before signing after she had placed the locket back around her neck. 'Will you stay here with me?'

Sara smiled with a nod. "I'm not going anywhere." As Suzie nodded with a smile, Sara continued. "Alright, just take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

After she did, Sara looked up at officer Johnson and said. "Ok, you ready?"

Officer Johnson nodded with a smile as he walked to the other side if his desk so he could write down her statement, then looked at Susie and said. "When you are ready." Suzie took a moment, then opened her mouth and started talking about what she saw and heard.

* * *

After Suzie was done with her eye witness statement, which was very helpful, even possibly breaking the case wide open, Officer Johnson thanked both women before walking away and talking on his phone to one of the CSI's he had been working on his case with.

When it was just the women, they stood up from their seats, and after Sara pushed the chair she had been using back in its place, she looked at Suzie and asked. "You want get something to eat with me? You can meet my daughter."

Suzie smiled. "A daughter? You're a mother?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "I know, crazy, huh?"

Suzie thinks back at how Sara was with her when they were younger, then she shook her and replied. "No, I don't find that crazy at all." Sara smiled while she grabbed her case file as Suzie continued. "And I would love to meet her and have something to eat with you."

"OK, I've got to stop at the crime lab first, then we can go." Suzie nodded as they started walking toward the exit of the police department.

Once they were in the Crime Lab, Suzie stayed around the reception area while Sara did what she had to do, then when Sara showed up 10 minutes later, they walked out of the crime lab and headed for Sara's vehicle so she could take them to the nearest, but one of the best, diners in town.

* * *

When Sara pulled in the diner's parking lot, she noticed Mary was already there with her daughter, which she pointed that out to Suzie, and Suzie smiled and told her from the distance they were at that she thought her daughter was very beautiful, and that made Sara smile and told her thank you.

After Sara parked, they got out of her vehicle and stepped on the sidewalk, then as they were walking, Marry, while she was carrying Cassie, started walking toward them from the entrance of the diner so she could meet them halfway.

As Mary was transferring Cassie into Sara's arms, Sara said. "Mary, this is Suzie McBride, and Suzie this is Mary Olsen." While the women were greeting one another, Sara turned her attention to her daughter, then when all the greeting was done, Sara looked at Mary and asked. "You want to join us?"

Mary smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, but my boyfriend is coming into town from Stanford later tonight and I still have a lot of stuff to do today."

Sara chuckle while she nodded in understanding. "Alright, have fun and be safe."

This time Mary chuckled with a nod while she handed Cassie's day bag to Sara, then after saying goodbye to everybody, she walked away to her vehicle.

After they watched the young woman walk away, Sara looked at Suzie and said. "And Suzie this is my daughter, Cassie."

Suzie looked into the face of the little girl, seeing so much of Sara in her, then smiled and said. "Nice to meet you Cassie."

Cassie smiled as Sara told her. "Can you say hi to Suzie."

Cassie nodded before replying. "Hi Suzie."

They smiled and Sara said. "Alright, let's go eat."

After a nod, including one from Cassie, they headed for the diner so they could eat.

* * *

Before and during their meal they talked a little about where life, mostly Suzie's, had taken them after Suzie had been adopted, and Sara found out that she had a rough time after she turned 19, which was around the time her adoptive parents had died in a vehicle accident. She inherited money after they had died, but it wasn't enough to help keep her in college the rest of her three years, so instead of draining it in one year, she dropped out and got a job while keeping that money as a little nest egg, hoping one day that she'll get to go back and complete her degree.

Despite the change of her future, Sara saw that Suzie wasn't dwelling on what she didn't have but rather grateful for what she did, which was a roof over head, it may have not been a ritzy type of place but it was home, and a job that gave her a decent income so she could buy the things she needed. She may have not been able to go splurging very often, but she was happy.

When they were done with their meal and Sara paid the bill, they walked out of the diner, then as the cabbie that Suzie had called for earlier stopped in front of the diner, they walked over to it, and after the back door was opened, they all smiled at one another before Sara speaks. "OK, you have my number now, so I expect you to keep in touch with me, ok?"

"I will, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too, and take care."

"And you too." Then she looked at Cassie. "Bye Cassie."

Cassie smiled with a nod. "Bye Aunt Suzie."

They chuckled as Suzie looked at Sara. "She picks things up fast, doesn't she? I guess like mother, like daughter."

Sara chuckled with a nod of her own. "Bye Suzie."

"Bye Sara."

After she got in the cab and shuts the door, the cab drove away while Sara watched it.

As the cab turned out of sight, Cassie whispered something that made Sara's heart skip a few beats, but wasn't sure if what she head was right, so she moved her daughter back a little and asked. "What did you say sweetie?"

Cassie smiled and spoke as she pointed to the right. "Grissom." Sara swallowed as she turned her head while her heart raced faster than it had in three months, which was the last time she had seen him.

She would have walked up to meet him in the middle, but she couldn't move, she was just too shocked, but she did turn so she was looking at him straight ahead.

Grissom gave her a little smile as he stopped in front of her with his hands in his pockets, then he looked down at the little girl in her arms and said. "Hi Cassie."

Cassie smiled a little bigger as she replied. "Hi Grissom."

Grissom smiled bigger. "That was very good."

"Fhank you."

He chuckled a little as he looked at Sara again before asking. "So where is your bodyguard?"

Sara cleared her throat and finally spoke. "Bodyguard?"

Grissom does his half smile that was causing havoc on her already racing heart. "Shelly, your best friend, also can be classified as your bodyguard."

She chuckled. "Oh right, uhh, she's at work all day." Grissom nodded in understanding as Sara continued, very proud of herself that she could form coherent sentences now. "What are you doing here? I haven't heard of any conferences or seminars going on." She knew if either one was going to be here, more than likely her supervisor would've taken her off shift again and have her go to it.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I was actually down in Santa Monica for my mother's birthday, and I thought I would come up here and visit before I head back to Vegas tomorrow. I hope that was alright?"

Sara's throat had suddenly went dry and her heart started beating fast again as the thought of him making a special and out of the way trip to come see them, then she snapped out of before she replied. "Yeah, that's...that's alright."

Before any more words were said between the grown-ups, Cassie asked. "Momma, park?"

Sara did tell Cassie last night that if the weather was good she would take her to the park when she got off work, but she didn't expect to see Grissom, and she wasn't sure if that was something he wanted to do, but she didn't have anything to worry about because Grissom just smiled and told them that it was ok with him if it was ok with her, so after getting in their vehicles, Grissom followed Sara to the park.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	6. A day together

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: A day together

Once they got to the park, they walked over towards the play area, and while Sara kept an eye out on her daughter, but also giving her enough space to do things on her own since she getting a little older, Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Sara, I want to expl..."

But Sara cuts him off. "Grissom, you have nothing to explain. It wasn't like we were dating or anything." Sara's heart started to skip beats again after she said that last part.

Grissom nodded, and after making sure Cassie was ok, he looked at Sara and continued. "I know, but I would feel better if I could give you an explanation."

Sara looked into his eyes and could see that he really wanted to talk about it, so she nodded. "Ok, go ahead."

He paused for a second to clear his throat before speaking again. "I want you to know that me not trying to contact you had anything to do with me finding out about Cassie. That my actions, or I guess in this case, non-actions, had nothing to do with her, Ok?" As Sara searched his eyes she could really see that her daughter wasn't his reason for not contacting her, and her spirits were soaring a little as she nodded, because she was too shocked to actually say something, then he continued after a nod. "I wanted to try to call and see how you and Cassie were doing after I was done with the trial, but then I got busy and one day followed another, and by the time I realized how much time had passed I felt like a call would just feel too insignificant, so I had wait till the right opportunity to take the time off to see you in person and explain. But I am sorry if you were hurt though."

They both knew he didn't have to say that last part because they weren't dating, but Sara appreciated it all the same, so she nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Grissom. I really appreciate you coming here and saying that to me." Grissom nodded with a smile, then Sara asked. "So how did you know where I would be?"

After looking after Cassie for a few seconds, Grissom replied. "I went to the lab first and they obviously, which I might add, smartly, told me that I couldn't have your address but said that I could possibly have luck at the closest diner or the park, so I tried my luck at the diner first because I figured you had just got off shift not to long ago and wanted something to eat."

Sara had to smile at that, then she asked, very curious on what he would say. "So what would you have done if I was at neither place?"

This time keeping his eyes on Cassie, Grissom replied with a smirk. "I would have tried the secret third option." He looked at her again and finished. "Going to the hospital and facing your friend."

Sara heard how he said that, which it sounded like his third option wasn't that appealing to him, so she couldn't help but chuckle a little, then she replied while shaking her head. "She really isn't that bad once she trusts and gets to know you, she's just very protective of me."

As he looked into her eyes, he replied softly. "It is nice to have a friend like that."

She gave him a little smile back. "It really is, and I honestly don't know where I would be without her, or Mary for that matter."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mary?"

"Oh, she watches Cassie when I'm at work and when Shelly can't."

He nodded in understanding, then just as he was about to shift the subject, they hear thunder, so just to be safe, they cut the park trip short, but Cassie wasn't ready to let Grissom out of her sight yet, which made Sara secretly smile while she told him that he could come too, so he did.

* * *

When they made it to Sara's apartment, Sara placed Cassie on the floor with a few of her toys, which included a lego set that she had gotten for her third birthday three months ago, and after handing Grissom a bottle of water, they settled on the couch.

After a few minutes of them just watching the little girl content with her toys, Grissom turned his head toward Sara and asked a question, a little unsure on how it would be received but was curious to know, and when he's very curious it was hard to stop the questions.

"What about her father? Why isn't he in the picture?"

Sara knew that question was going to come eventually, so she wasn't even phased by it.

She took a few more seconds to look at her precious daughter before looking at Grissom and replying. "I had met her father at a club on my 24 birthday, he was a member of the band."

Grissom stopped her before she could continue. "Really? A band member?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Yes, I know what you are thinking, I never thought I would go there either. But I did, so can we move on?" He nodded with a smile and kept quiet as she continued. "Anyways, things were great between us for about a year, which of course his band had really only played around here and down in LA a few times a month, so things weren't that hard to keep together, you know?" After another nod, Sara spoke again. "But then things changed one night while on one of his trips down at LA, his band was discovered."

She stopped for a second and Grissom took that opportunity to speak again. "And let me guess, around the same time you discovered you were pregnant with Cassie?"

She gave him a nod with a short smile. "Yes, and I knew it had always been his dream to go on tour, so I told him to go. Things were ok for a few months, but then we got to the point were we both knew we had to make changes, so we ended it between us. He calls and sends money to help out with some of her expenses and for her birthdays and holidays, but he's only seen her a handful of times since she's been born."

He nodded for a third time, then as he looked at Cassie, he took a sip of his water, and after swallowing, he said. "I'm amazed at how you've done all this." He looked at her as he finished. "Being a parent and a CSI is no easy task. Believe me, I'm only one of those, and I have tough time with myself."

Sara smiled with a little embarrassment at his compliment, then she cleared her throat and deflected some of his praise. "Like I said before, I've had plenty of help from Shelly and Mary, so I haven't done it alone."

"I understand all that, but I'm still amazed."

They looked into each other's eyes for a very long second, then they looked away from one another as they each took another sip of their drinks.

After a few minutes of silence, they changed the subject to lab work, talking about some old cases like they had done that first day after the seminar.

* * *

A couple of hours later

When they got done with the latest conversation, Cassie gets their attention when she said. "Momma, I'm gettin hungry."

Sara looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was indeed almost time for dinner, she was beginning to find out that time just seems to pass so effortlessly when she was in Grissom's presence, she then looked at her daughter and said. "Ok, I'll see what I can find." Cassie nodded while she turns her attention back to her toys as Sara and Grissom got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

She looked through the refrigerator and cupboard, not really satisfied with what she got, which she was kind of embarrassed that they she hardly had anything for a good quality dinner with a guest.  
But in all fairness she had no idea that she would see Grissom today, let alone, have him in her apartment, which she just about to suggest they go out to eat, when Grissom speaks. "If you don't mind, I can make something."

Sara shook her head. "Griss, you don..." She stopped when she saw him smiling, so she asked. "What?"

"It's just I don't think anybody has ever called me Griss before, I like it."

She smiled bigger. "I'm glad." Then she cleared her throat and continued. "But really you don't have to cook something, besides I would have to go to the store to get whatever you make."

Grissom shook it off. "Don't worry, I got it. Do you guys like spaghetti?"

"Yes."

Before she could comment that he really didn't have to, he already has his jacket and was heading to the door. "Alright, I'll be right back." Sara shakes her head with a smile as the door closed behind him.

Cassie looks up from her toys with a frown when she heard the door. "Momma, Grissom weave?"

Sara walks over toward her daughter, kneels down and replied. "Yes honey." When it looked like she was about to cry, Sara continued. "But he'll be back, he's making dinner for us."

Cassie gets a smile on her face with nod before looking back down at her blocks, Sara kissed her head before standing up, then she slowly started to smile bigger as she walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed her cell phone.

After hitting speed dial number 1, she puts her phone up to her ear and waited till the voicemail was heard. 'Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message and your number, I'll get back to you when I can.' Once she heard the beep, Sara speaks. "Hey Shel, I know you're at work but I want you to call me the moment you get off, I have to tell you something. Now don't freak out, it isn't a life or death thing, just call me, ok?" When she hung up, Sara's smile still didn't come off her face.

* * *

When Grissom came back to Sara's apartment with the groceries, he didn't waste time preparing or making it, and once it was done and everybody was sitting at the table, Cassie was about to use her hands, but Grissom, instead of Sara, said. "Hey Cassie, why don't you use your fork."

Cassie looked at Grissom and he was holding up what his fork was, then she looked down at the table and saw that her red, plastic, kid-sized fork was next to her plate, so she picked it up and asked. "Fork?"

They smiled with a nod, then he reaches over and helps her hold it correctly, then said. "There, now watch me." Before he spins the noodles around his fork and brings it up his mouth and chewed thoroughly before swallowing. "Now you try."

She did what she saw Grissom do, although not as perfect, then placed it in her mouth and started chewing, remembering that her mother had told her to eat with her mouth closed now, then after it was thoroughly chewed, she swallowed. "There I go."

They laughed before they continued to eat, all enjoying this meal, while Sara and Grissom tried to push away a family feeling that surrounded them throughout their meal.

When they were done with dinner and the dishes were cleaned and put up, they spent a few hours playing with Cassie, and when Sara noticed she was getting sleepy, she said it was time to clean-up, then bath time before bed time. But before they could start cleaning up, Cassie stands up from the floor and starts running toward her room while Sara shouted with a smile. "Cassie we have to clean-up first!"

A few seconds later, Cassie runs back into the living room, then stops in front of Grissom and asked. "Story, please?"

Grissom takes the book that Cassie was handing out to him, and asked with a smile. "You want me to read to you tonight?" Cassie nodded, and just before Sara could speak, Grissom continued. "Ok, after you take your bath, I'll read to you, if it's alright with your mom."

Cassie looked at Sara with a pleading look, and Sara couldn't do anything but say. "Ok, but first you need to help clean-up, please."

"Ok mommy."

Then she helps Sara and Grissom put her toys in her toy box.

Once that was done, Sara and Grissom stood up before she looks at him. "You can watch TV while I give Cassie a bath, it shouldn't take long. The remote is on the coffee table." Grissom nodded before Sara picks up Cassie and carries her toward the bathroom to give her little girl a bath.

* * *

When bath time was done, she was changed into her pajamas, then tucked into her new bed while Grissom walked in with her Cinderella book in her hand and his glasses on. He then sat down at the edge of her bed, opened her book and started reading to her.

As he read the last line, he closed the book while Cassie, who had been having a tough time keeping her eyes open, said. "Fhank you Grissom."

Grissom smiled as he placed her book on her nightstand. "You are welcome, sweetie, sleep tight, tonight."

She nodded before she yawned, then after a long look at her, Grissom gets up and walks out of the room as Sara walked over to the bed, then she kneels down as Cassie sleepily talks. "Momma."

Sara cups her daughter's cheek before running her thumb up and down while asking softly. "Yes, sweetie?"

She looks at her mother before continuing. "Me like Grissom, He nice."

Sara smiled. "Yes, he's very nice."

"Him stay?"

In Sara's mind she thinks. 'I wish' but out-loud she cleared her throat and replied as calmly as she could. "I'm sorry sweetie, but he has to go to his home in Vegas because he has to work."

Cassie sighed, a little disappointed, but sort of understood. "Oh, ok."

As she closed her eyes, too tired to fight off the exhaustion anymore, Sara stood up, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, honey, goodnight."

"Love you too, momma."

After one more kiss and look, Sara turns off the nightstand lamp so the nightlight was the only light in the room now, then she turned and walked out, cracking the door behind her.

When she walked back into the living room she saw that Grissom had his jacket on, and a sadness rushed through her, but she tried to shake it off the best she could.

She cleared her throat and asked. "You're going?"

Grissom nodded. "I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, so I should go get some rest."

He booked a hotel room just for sleep tonight, but after the day he had, he felt it was worth it.

She nodded in return as they walked to her door, and after he opened it and stepped out in the hall, he turned to her and continued. "But I did have a wonderful day and evening with you two, it was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did. Thank you for dinner, it was amazing, and reading to Cassie, she loved it."

"You're welcome and it was no problem." After looking at each other in silence for a few minutes, he cleared his throat and asked. "So I was wondering if I can call or exchange emails with you, you know just to see how you and Cassie are doing, and maybe continue to share some old case file stories."

Sara smiled, tying not to smile like an idiot in the process, then nodded. "Yeah, that would be ok.  
In fact, just a minute." She walked away from the door to grab one of her business cards before walking back to the door and handing it to him. "It has my work phone, cell phone, and I wrote my email on the bottom."

He looked down at it before looking at her again. "Alright. Enjoy the rest of your night and I'll contact you when I can."

"Ok, drive safely back to Vegas."

"I will, bye Sara."

She swallowed before replying while trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "Bye Griss."

He smiled, and after one more long look, he turned and walked away as Sara peaked her head out in the hall and watched him until she couldn't anymore, then she moved back into her apartment and shuts the door before turning around and stepping back so her back was against it as she closed her eyes and sighed.

The last three months she's been pretty busy taking care of Cassie and working, which was nothing new, and it kind of didn't leave time to really think about missing him, or at least it wasn't in the front of her mind. But after today she knew without a doubt that it didn't matter how long it took to see him again, her feelings for him will always be there, and after seeing him and him telling her that her daughter wasn't the reason for his lack of contact, they weren't going away anytime soon, in fact, she could only see them getting stronger now.

She sighed again as she opened her eyes and stepped away from the door so she could get ready for bed, and while she was doing that, she couldn't help but feel a little excitement about the upcoming phone calls and emails that they'll be sharing, but deep down she couldn't help but wonder if she'll ever see him again, she guesses only time will tell.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is a little time jump. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	7. Eleven months later

AN: Thanks for the reviews, sorry of the small delay. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Eleven months later

It was eight in the morning, and Sara, Cassie and Shelly were in Shelly's kitchen eating breakfast as they were talking about what they wanted to do for three days because they both had requested the time off to go on a mini vacation. It wasn't the first time they had done this, but the last time had been awhile ago, and they thought it was finally time.

They did feel a little bad that Suzie couldn't come because she was covering for someone else so she could have a little extra money this month, which Sara and Shelly had offered to help pay her way so she didn't have to worry about it, except Suzie didn't feel right about it, so they didn't push, but had promised to bring her back some souvenirs from wherever they decided to go, and she really appreciated it.

Their moment was interrupted when Sara's phone starts ringing on the kitchen table, and Shelly laughs. "Can't they survive a weekend without you? It's like you are their boss."

Sara chuckled before she picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. "It's not work, It's Grissom."

Cassie's head perked up at his name while Shelly snickered after taking a bite of her blueberry muffin. "Oh, lover boy is calling."

Sara tossed a piece of her chocolate muffin at her, and said with a smirk of her own. "He's not my lover boy."

"No, but I know you want him to be." Instead of answering her question, Sara just smiled while answering her phone, then as she said a greeting to him, she could hear Shelly say. "Ha, I was right!"

But all happy feelings went away the second he said her name in a soft, almost broken tone. "Sara."

Sara's heart started racing, and for the first time since meeting him, it was not in a good way, then she replied worriedly. "Gil, what's wrong?" She hardly used his first name, but this seemed like an appropriate time.

Shelly lost the smile at the sound of her friend's worried tone and her question while Cassie's attention remained on her mother.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Sara stands up from her seat and walks over to the back door before slipping out on Shelly's deck while she answered. "Ok, what is it?"

He cleared his throat before continuing. "One of my colleagues is under investigation and I need you to come and do the report, there is no one else that I trust more."

Not even thinking twice, Sara replied. "Done, I'll be there as soon as I can ."

Even though he did want her there, and what he said about trusting her more was the truth, there were things she needed to consider, or at least that's what he thought. "Are you sure? I know you have Cassie and work."

"Don't worry about it. Shelly and I took time off for the weekend, so she can come with us and watch Cassie while I'm busy."

Satisfied with her answer, he replied. "Ok, I'll see you soon then."

"Alright, bye Griss."

"Bye Sara."

After she hung up, she took a few calming breaths, knowing now that he was ok...well as ok as he could be under the circumstances. She knew how much he cared for his co-workers, so when one of them is going through something, especially when it was bad, it was going to affect him, whether the team knew that or not. She's just glad he wasn't injured, or worse.

She shook that thought away as she turned and walked back into the house, and while she was closing the door, Shelly and Cassie were watching her very closely, so she gave them a little smile to ease their worry. "He's fine."

"You sure, mommy?"

Sara's attention went solely to her daughter. "Yes, sweetie."

"Ok." Then she goes back to eating, feeling a little better that Grissom was ok.

While Cassie was preoccupied with her breakfast, Shelly gets up from her chair and they walk toward the bar counter and barstools, then Shelly asked quietly. "Is he really?"

"He wasn't injured or anything." Shelly sighed in relief for her friend before she continued. "But one of his colleagues is under investigation."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, and he wants me to do it." She paused for a second before asking with a small smile. "So, how fast can you pack for Vegas?"

Shelly's lips curled into a small smile in return. "How fast do you want me to?"

Despite knowing that their reason for going to Vegas wasn't the best at the moment, they thought it could be fun going there. Plus, deep down Shelly knew that Sara wanted to see Grissom, so going there for that, was an added bonus. She just wished she would have thought about going there before they had a real reason to do it.

"Come and pick me up at my place in 30 minutes?"

"You go it." Sara nodded, and just as she was about to walk past Shelly to talk to Cassie, Shelly places her hand on Sara's shoulder. "I'm glad he's ok...well you know what I mean."

Sara nodded. "I know, and thank you." After Shelly nodded, she took her hand off Sara's shoulder and headed for her bedroom to start packing.

When Sara made it back to the dinning room table, she kneels down while turning Cassie's chair to the left and said. "I need to talk to you for a minute, sweetie." Cassie nodded, getting that vibe when her mother had turned her chair so it was facing directly at her. "We are going to Vegas to Visit Grissom."

Cassie's brown eyes were sparkling a she asked excitedly. "Really Mommy?"

She had seen him here a few times these last 11 months and even had a chance to talk on the phone with him a couple of times, so she was really happy/excited to see him again. She liked him a little more each time she's had contact with him.

Sara smiled at her daughter's excitement. "Well, I have to do something for him first, but yeah, when I'm done you can see him, I promise." Cassie nodded, then Sara continued after a sigh. "But because we need to get there as soon as possible, we have to fly there."

Cassie's face changed as she seemed less excited about that. "Fly?"

The first time she was on a plane was two months ago, which was a few days after her 4th birthday, because her dad had sent her and her mother plane tickets to come and see him in New York, and she didn't really like the flying experience. But the long flight with a long delay in-between changing planes could have been a part of it too.

Sara nodded while cupping her daughter's cheek. "Yes, but I promise that Shelly and I won't let anything bad happen to you, and plus it will be a lot shorter than last time. So can you be a brave girl for me?"

She really wanted to see Grissom, and if flying was the only way to get to do that, then she could do it, so she nodded and replied. "Ok mommy, I can do it."

Sara smiled as she moved forward and gave her daughter a hug. "That's my brave, baby girl."

Cassie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and she sighed. "Mommy, I'm four, I'm not a baby anymore."

Sara chuckled as she pulled back so she could look into her eyes. "I don't care when you turn 40, you'll always be my baby girl." Then she removed her hand and started tickling her stomach. "Now deal with that."

Cassie started chuckling while trying to squirm and push her mother's hands away, unsuccessfully though, and she spoke in-between her giggling. "Mommy...we have...to go."

Sara removed her hands from her daughter after one more tickle, then nodded as she stood up. "That we do." She took a breath before finishing. "Alright, let's clean up our mess and get out of here, we have some packing to do." Cassie nodded in agreement before doing exactly what her mother said.

* * *

After they had arrived in Vegas, which Shelly and Sara were very happy that Cassie seemed alright about this flight, and had grabbed their bags, they took two separate cabs because Sara was going to the lab while Shelly was checking them into the hotel.

Once she had gathered all the information, which included talking to the colleagues and the CSI who was under investigation, which happened to be Warrick Brown, someone Grissom told her one time in confidence that if he had to pick a favorite, it was him, she then wrote her report and headed for Grissom's office to turn it in.

When she was standing in the doorway to the open office, she tapped on the door frame, causing Grissom to look up from his desk, he then takes his glasses off as he stood up from his seat. "Welcome."

Sara gives him a small smile as she walked into the room and up to his desk, then cleared her throat as she handed it to him. "I'm done."

Grissom thanked her as he took it and placed it on his desk before watching her as she was looking around his office, seeing all the interesting things he had in here. Then as she looked at him again, she spoke. "So I see you are the supervisor now." Grissom sighed with a nod, and Sara continued while looking at him with confusion. "Most people would be happy for the promotion."

He shook his head and replied. "I do this job for the science and to speak for the dead, not for the promotions, especially everything that goes along with it."

Sara nodded in understanding, also admiring him even more for it because he really didn't care about all of that, all he wanted to be was the science guy who solves crimes and helps families, or in her daughter's words sometimes, the bug man.

She mentally smiled at that, which was interrupted a second later when Grissom speaks again. "I would actually like to speak to you about something."

She looks at him and asked, while trying to keep her heart rate down. "Ok, what?"

Grissom sits back down in his chair, looks down at his desk before looking at her again. "With the loss of our newest CSI we have a spot open on the nightshift, and I know you'll be a great asset here, so I'm asking if you would be interested in..."

Sara cuts him off, completely shocked on what he was suggesting. "Taking a job here?" Grissom nodded, Sara took a breath before continuing. "What about Cassie, and Shelly, what about my life in San Francisco?"

Grissom nodded again "I know it would be a big change for everybody involved, and obviously the choice is up to you, but I just wanted you to know that there is a spot open for you, and you are welcome to take it, just say the word."

Sara looked into his eyes before looking down as thoughts raced around in her head.

On one hand, the thought of seeing him everyday, working side by side would obviously be part of a dream come true, something she never would have thought would have been an option before this moment. But on the other hand, she had a really good thing going in San Francisco, and Cassie loved Shelly, Mary and even Suzie, could she really take that all away from her daughter so she could be near the man that could be her 'one' but not dating, or even a hint at dating, and with him being a supervisor, which could be hers if she took the job, possibly never date.

Sara's thought's were interrupted again when Grissom spoke again, this time he was closer to her. "Think about it and talk to Cassie, and Shelly (Which Sara smiled at that when he included her), then let me know. There isn't a big hurry for your decision, but we do need to fill in the spot as soon as we can."

Sara moved her head up to look at him in the eyes, then she nodded as she cleared her throat. "I understand, and Grissom, I want you to know that I appreciate your offer and will be thoroughly examined, but I do need a little time. I have things...people that I have to consider in this."

Grissom nodded with a small smile. "Of course, I understand."

After looking into each other's eyes for a few more minutes, she looked down at her watch and saw the time before she looks at Grissom again. "Shelly and Cassie should be in the reception area. I told Cassie that she could see you, but if now isn't a good..."

Grissom cuts her off. "I would be happy to see her now." Sara smiled with a nod before she turned and started walking out of his office with him following behind her.

When they made it closer to the reception area, Sara saw one of the night shift team members, Nick Stokes, talking to Shelly, which it looked like whatever they were talking about was something good because they were smiling at one another, and when Sara saw Cassie notice who was walking toward her, she slipped her hand out of Shelly's and started to run toward her and Grissom, but instead of stopping at her mother, she ran past her and right to Grissom, saying. "Bug man!"

Grissom chuckled as he picked up the little girl. "Hi Cassie."

She smiled. "Hi Grissom." Then she placed her right hand on his clean-shaven cheek. "No beard?" He had a beard the last time she had seen him.

"Nope, is that ok?"

Cassie just shrugged and removed her hand before wrapping her arms around his neck while he started walking with her in his arms, she could see him with or without the beard, just as long as she got to see him.

After Grissom had stopped next to the small group that had gathered in front of the reception desk, he looked over at Nick and asked. "I thought you were done for the day?"

Nick smiled while Sara spoke. "I think he found something a little more interesting than home."

Grissom and Sara saw Shelly and Nick looking away from one another, then they looked at each other and Sara raised an eyebrow at him, which Grissom nodded in understanding with a smile.

After a few seconds, Grissom clears his throat and speaks again. "How about I buy an early dinner?" Then he looks at Nick. "You can come too, I guess it's a congratulations dinner for making level 3."

Nick nodded with a smile. "Thanks Grissom."

Grissom nodded as Sara told Nick congratulations, which Nick nodded his appreciation.

As Grissom was handing Cassie to Sara, he continued. "So I'll meet everybody in 10 minutes, how does pizza sound?"

Before any of the grown-ups could reply, Cassie said. "Yummy."

They all chuckled while Sara commented. "Pizza it is."

"Alright, Nick can you take them?"

"Yeah, no problem."

After one more nod, Grissom turned around and headed back toward his office while the rest of the party left the lab.

* * *

Once they made it to the best pizza place Vegas had to offer, they sat down at a round table, leaving one spot open for Grissom, which was right by Sara. Then after their drinks were ordered, and while Cassie was occupied with coloring, Nick clears his throat and looked at Sara. "So Sara, Grissom seems pretty comfortable around you guys, is there a story somewhere?"

Sara could see that Shelly was about to open her mouth, so she gave her a look that told her not to do it, which she did keep her mouth shut but had a smirk on her face. Then Sara looked at Nick again and replied. "Nope, we met at one of his seminars and talked a few times, that's it."

Nick didn't become a CSI level 3 for falling for words at face value, but he dropped it because it was Grissom's personal life, and he knew that his mentor/new boss wouldn't like it very much if he pried, so Nick just nodded and reached for his beer when it was placed in front of him.

After a few minutes of silence, Shelly and Sara got to know Nick a little more before Grissom showed up and sat down next to Sara.

* * *

When their pleasant meal was done and the bill was paid for by Grissom, they all walked out of the restaurant, which Sara, Grissom and Cassie were walking in front, while Shelly and Nick were walking behind them, laughing and talking.

Once they stopped at Grissom's vehicle, Grissom cleared his throat at Nick and said. "Alright Nick, say goodnight."

Sara chuckled as she helped Cassie in the back seat, then as she got to the passenger door, she heard Shelly agree for Nick to show her around town tomorrow. Then once Shelly, Sara and Grissom was in his vehicle, Grissom started it and drove them to the hotel that Sara told him they were staying at.

When he stopped in front of it, Shelly opened the door, and after Cassie said goodnight and goodbye to Grissom, she gets out of the vehicle with Shelly.

After the door closed, and while Sara was unbuckling her seat belt, she said. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem." Then he cleared his throat and asked. "So you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Well maybe we can take Cassie to the zoo, it isn't the biggest thing in the world, but I figured she would like it."

Sara smiled with a nod. "I think she would too, I'll talk to her and let you know." He smiled with a nod of his own, then Sara spoke again as she opened the door. "Get some rest and have a safe shift."

"Thank you, and you get some rest too."

"Alright, goodnight, Griss."

"Goodnight Sara."

After one more smile between them, Sara gets out of the vehicle before walking toward the entrance to the hotel, and once she was safely in the lobby, Grissom drove away.

* * *

AN: What will her Best friend and daughter say? Will Sara take the job, find out next chapter. Please review.


	8. Her Decision

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, and Sara's decision.

* * *

Chapter 8: Her Decision

In between Cassie's one hour TV time and getting ready for bed, Sara talked to her about going to the zoo tomorrow with Grissom, and Cassie loved the idea, so after Sara tucked her daughter in their big bed, she kissed her goodnight and told her that she loved her before stepping away to text Grissom and let him know that they were in. Then after she got a text back confirming that it is a go, she placed her phone on her nightstand before walking to the open door that joined Shelly's room with hers before stopping in the doorway and taping on the inside of the door while seeing Shelly on the bed reading a book.

When Shelly heard the tap, she looked up from her book and smiled as Sara asked. "Can I come in?"

Shelly nodded as she placed her book on the bed and moved so she was now crossing her legs with her back still against the headboard. "Of course." After Sara walked into Shelly's room, she gets to the bed and sits on the right side.

There were a few minutes of silence before Shelly asked. "So what's going on?"

Sara sighed before speaking. "Something unexpected, and I'll admit a little amazing and scary, happened earlier."

Shelly moved again so she was now sitting next to her while asking worriedly. "What happened?"

Sara looked down at her hands and continued. "When I was turning in the investigation report, Grissom asked me to stay."

Shelly looked at her with shock and shouted as quietly as she could so it wouldn't disturb Cassie. "Stay! As in here with him? Are you two..."

Sara cuts her off as she looked at her. "No it wasn't like that, it was a job offer."

"Oh." Then Shelly smiled before she continued. "Well then the way I see it, the answer is pretty obvious."

Sara sighed and started to say. "Shelly..."

But Shelly looks her off. "Look Sara, you've been in love with the guy like the second you met him.  
You get this happy, content look on your face every time he calls and every email you get, and it doesn't even matter what you guys talk about, it is just the fact that it was from him. Don't you want more than just emails and phone calls? Wouldn't it be your dream to be near him every shift, working side by side until the day it happens for you two."

Sara shakes her head with a small smile as she looked down at her hands again. "You don't know that it will." Before Shelly could speak, Sara continued. "And if I take the job there are rules against supervisors and subordinates getting together."

"Ok, first off there are ways around those rules, there always is." As Sara looked at Shelly once again while she continued. "And secondly, I feel very confident that it will happen between you two, and you'll be taking a step closer if you take this job as oppose to one step or more back if you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he might take that if you reject this offer, it is like you are..."

Sara cuts her off, knowing what she was going to say. "Rejecting him, and the possibility of what could happen between us, so things could change more for us if I don't rather than if I do."

Shelly nodded. "But of course there is still one more opinion you need for anything to be decided." Sara nodded and smiled a little, happy to know they were both on the same page about Cassie being the main factor in this, then Shelly continued. "And if you feel that you can't make the move after you talk to her, then I'm sure Grissom would understand."

She nodded. "I know he would, but then we'd be back in the same situation we were the past 11 months." Then she groaned as she laid back on the bed and spoke while looking up at the ceiling. "Why did I fall in love with him again?"

Shelly smiled as she turned her body so she could cross her legs again and look at Sara, but stayed in the same spot while she replied. "Because he's nice, very smart, he gets major brownie points for liking and actually being active with your daughter, you guys have a lot of things in common, science and solving crimes being two of them, not to mention his eyes (Sara smiled at that), oh, and I might add that he has a certain appeal that could be quite attractive to some women."

Sara looked over with a mock glare, and said in regards of the last thing her friend had mentioned. "Hey now, watch it!"

Shelly chuckled as she held up her hands in surrender. "Relax, he may have grown on me a little, but I'm not interested in your man like that."

Sara gave her a little smile before she looked up at the ceiling and sighed, now that she got Shelly's opinion on it, she still needs one more to make her decision.

* * *

The next day

After their wonderful zoo trip, they bought a couple of sandwiches and healthy appetizers at the diner before having a picnic at the park, which of course right after Cassie ate she wanted to go play, so while she was doing that, Sara and Grissom were watching her carefully while finishing their food.

After a couple of minutes of them silently eating, she looked over at him. "I talked to Shelly last night."

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"She told me I should take the job." Grissom just nodded, but Sara could see the hope in his eyes, so she continued. "But I still have to talk to Cassie and get her take on it. I really hope that you understand that what I decide affects her too."

Grissom nodded before replying with a caring tone. "I absolutely do Sara, she's your daughter and you want what's best for her, and I would never want you to make a decision like this without thinking of her first. In fact, I respect you more for it and for including her in potential big changes in your lives, regardless if she fully understands or not."

Warmness sweeps through her as she looked back over to the playground, then after she took her last bite of her egg sandwich, she cleared her throat and looked at him again, wanting to know something. "Hey Griss?"

After taking a drink of his water, he nodded. "Yeah?"

She paused for a second before continuing. "If I don't take this job, can we still call and email one another?"

Grissom smiled. "Of course, we'll always have that no matter what your choice is."

"Ok, just checking." Then she noticed he was smiling bigger, so she asked. "What?"

He cleared his throat and said. "You have a..." He trials off as he moved his hand to cup her cheek to wipe a crumb off of it, shocking both of them on what he just did that.

He cleared his throat again while removing his hand before standing up. "I'll go see if Cassie wants to be pushed on the swing."

Sara couldn't do anything but nod, still completely shocked that not only had his hand touched her cheek, but that he did it in the first place. Then as he was walking to the playground she slowly smiled, if that was a preview of what could happen if she did end up here, it was getting harder and harder to think of a reason to say no.

* * *

They stayed at the park a few more hours before Grissom dropped them off back at the hotel because he had to go into the lab early tonight, and after an hour and a half movie, they had dinner from room service before it was time for Cassie to take a bath and put on her pajamas.

After Cassie finished the zipper on her princess pajamas with the feet, she ran into the main from the bathroom and said. "Ready mommy, is it time for bed now?"

Sara smiled while she was sitting on the end of the bed and holding out her arms. "Just about, but I have talk to you about something, so please come here."

Cassie nodded as she ran up to her mother, then after Sara placed her on her left knee and turned her toward her so she could look into her eyes, she paused for a second before speaking. "Now what I am about to say is very important, and I need to know exactly how you feel about it, ok?"

Cassie could feel that this was a very serious moment, and for some reason she felt a little scared, so she did what her mother asked, she told her. "Scared mommy."

Sara gives her a daughter a smile, she didn't mean right now, but understood where she was coming from, so she cupped her cheek and replied. "You have nothing to be scared about, honey, I promise. We are just going to be talking about something, so how about just taking a deep breath with me and letting it out slowly." Cassie nodded with a smile before they both did what Sara suggested, then after a pause, Sara continued. "Alright, so here it is. Grissom had offered me a job to work here." Cassie's eyes got wide, but before she could say anything, Sara speaks again. "And if I decide to take it, we have to move here, but if we do move here, we'll be leaving everybody behind in San Francisco."

Cassie's eyes get wide again and said a little loudly. "Everybody? Aunt Shelly, Aunt Suzie, and Aunt Mary?"

Sara nodded with a sigh. "Yes honey, they all have jobs and lives there. I wish they could come with us, but that isn't possible, you understand, right?" Cassie nodded as she looked down and sighed.

On one hand, she'll get to see Grissom probably as much as she liked and could get a lot more story time from him, but on the other hand, she'll be without Shelly, Suzie and Mary.

Sara watched her daughter as her heart was breaking for her because she knew how hard this decision was, more than her daughter will ever know, or at least that's what she thought.

Cassie looked at Sara a few minutes later. "Can they come and visit me?"

Sara smiled as she ran her thumb up and down her little cheek. "You bet they will, and you can always talk to them on the phone if you want, which Grissom would still do the same if we decide to stay in San Francisco."

Cassie maybe only four years old, but she's picked up a few things about her mother that she didn't think her mother knew that she knew, which was the way her eyes sparkled at just the mention of Grissom's name, the way she looks at Grissom wasn't even comparable to anybody else she's ever seen her with, she's really happy when she gets calls from him, and most of all she knew as much as her mother loved Aunts Shelly, Suzie and Mary, she loved him more. So why keep her mother from being at her happiest all the time?

Sara waited patiently for a few more minutes before Cassie gives her mother a smile and said. "We can stay if you want mommy."

Sara cleared her throat and asked. "You sure that you would want this? Because if we move here and I get the job, it's a done deal. I can't just turn around and undo it, ok?"

Cassie nodded again. "Ok, and yes. Is that ok?"

"If that's really how you feel."

"It is mommy."

As Sara brings her daughter in her arms, she whispered. "Then it is perfectly ok. I love you more than anything, you know that right?"

Cassie smiled as she nodded while bringing her arms around her neck. "I do mommy, I love you too."

After holding her for a little bit, she stands up with Cassie in her arms and carried her over to the right side of the bed and tucked her in, making sure she had her old stuffed dog and her new stuffed ladybug that she had gotten earlier today from Grissom. Then after reading her to sleep, Sara took a shower and changed into her sleeping clothes before crawling into bed next to her.

Unfortunately sleep didn't come to Sara as it did her daughter because she kept tossing and turning, going through the pros and cons on staying in San Francisco or moving here, until she finally gave up trying to go to sleep all together.

After she got out of bed, she picked up the throw blanket from the end of it and walked to the balcony door before slipping outside, shutting the door behind her and sitting on one of the chairs as she looked out into the darken horizon while wrapping herself in the blanket.

* * *

Before Sara knew it, the sun started to rise, and a few minutes after that, the balcony door opened and Shelly goes and sits down in the chair next to her.

They looked at each other as she handed Sara a styrofoam cup of coffee, then as Sara took it from her, she asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing she was wearing what she had on the day before. "Did you just get in?"

Shelly gives her a little smile as she leaned back in her chair. "Maybe."

"I didn't know Vegas is so big that you had to take all day and night to explore it." Shelly didn't respond, instead she just took a sip of her coffee as Sara asked again. "What is it going on between you and Nick?"

"Nothing." Sara looked at her like she didn't believe her, and Shelly continued with smile and chuckle. "Honestly, we just talked, nothing happened last night."

"But you wouldn't mind if something were to happen, though, would you?" Shelly looked at her before looking out in the horizon while Sara chuckled. "I knew it."

Shelly cleared her throat a second later, and wanting to deflect the conversation to something else, asked. "So how did it go with Cassie?"

Sara took a sip of her coffee before replying. "She said we can stay if I wanted to."

Shelly looked at her with confusion. "Then why aren't you jumping for joy, and it looked like you've been up all night. What she said, shouldn't that have cleared your mind and made it easier for you?"

"She said yes for me, Shel. I'm not saying that her decision was solely for my benefit because I know how much she likes Grissom, but I know deep down she did it more for me."

Shelly smiled. "She wants you to be happy Sara, and face it, Grissom is what makes you happy." Sara was about to speak, but Shelly continued. "Yes I know you love your job in San Francisco, and you love me, Suzie and Mary, but we aren't Grissom. So now you can have the job that you love and Grissom closer to you, and as for the girls, especially me, all you have to do is pick up the phone and call anytime you want. You aren't getting rid of me, and more than likely them either, that fast."

Sara gave her a little smile, then sighed and said. "What about Suzie, I..."

Shelly cuts her off. "Don't worry about Suzie, I have her back, and with the new scholarship she's going to receive by the next school year, I think she'll be too busy with school again to think about how much she misses you."

Sara looked at her wide-eyed and asked. "What are you talking about? What Scholarship? I didn't hear about this, when did this happen?"

Shelly looked at her friend with a smirk. "I thought I told you?"

She knew full well that she didn't, and Sara shook her head and replied. "Uhh no, what's going on? What did you do?"

Shelly waved it off. "Oh nothing, I just set up a New Scholarship fund, and guess who will receive the first one?"

She's known Shelly for almost seven years now and she's still finding ways to surprise her.

"Wow Shelly, that's amazing. I'm thanking you for her, which I'm sure she'll say it to you when she finds out what you did."

Shelly waved off the praise. "Don't mention it, just know that she'll be ok, we'll all be ok Sara." She paused before finishing. "So now that you've talked to who you wanted, and we gave you our answers, it's your turn to decide. What will make you happy?"

Sara looked out in the horizon and replied. "It's kind of scary thinking about starting a new life."

"I know, but it isn't like you haven't done it before, and I'm sure some of your new beginnings were scarier than others."

"Very true."

After another pause, Shelly asked. "So, what will it be? Will I'll be planning my vacations to come here?"

Sara took a breath and looked at her while she slowly smiled. "Well, you better get use to seeing a Vegas area code on your cell phone." Then she smirks. "And I'm not talking about Nick's."

Shelly and Sara chuckled while smiling, which Shelly was also rolling her eyes at the Nick comment, then after placing their coffee cups on the ground, they stood up from their seats and gave each other hugs.

A few minutes later they pull back, and Shelly spoke. "Congratulations."

Sara took a breath. "Oh my god, am I really doing this?"

"You most certainty are." Then she brings her friend back into a hug while continuing. "And now it's only a matter of time before you finally get the man you love."

As Sara wrapped her arms around her again, she does a mental sigh, hoping that Shelly was right and about this move, because her love and heart was leading the way on this one, and if it doesn't work out, she doesn't know how she'll recover from it.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	9. Goodbye Part 1

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Goodbye Part 1

3 weeks later

The day after they got back from Vegas, Sara went to work and surprised her supervisor by giving him her two week notice, which he offered her a raise, thinking that was her reason. But Sara declined and told him that money wasn't the factor, or the people she worked with for that matter, her heart was just somewhere else now. He told her that he would miss her, but wished her luck, and even said that a spot for her will always be open as long as he was supervisor there, which she appreciated very much and told him thank you.

Then at the end of her two weeks at the lab, they had a going away party for her, where they talked and laughed about old the times, and they also told her that they would miss her but was happy and supported her choice, and once again Sara appreciated it and told them that she would miss them too.

For the last week she was in San Francisco it was spent mostly packing, and Shelly also offered her driveway, so Sara could sell some of the stuff that she didn't want to take with her.

She had been so busy that time went by very fast, and before she and everybody else knew it, she had two days remaining, but since tomorrow they'll be too busy packing up the trailer that Grissom was bringing up, the girls were having a goodbye party for Sara and Cassie tonight, and after hours of them talking and laughing, Mary and Suzie knew that it was time to say goodbye to her, which they'll get to say goodbye to her tomorrow night since they were all going out to eat dinner, but they treated this goodbye as if it was the big one.

Sara walked up to Mary with her last check and handed it to her, Mary looked at her before looking  
down at it, shaking her head while trying to hold on to her emotions. "You don't have to..."

Sara cuts her off as she took Mary's hand and placed the check in the palm of her hand. "You bet I am, take it."

They both knew that their relationship had changed between them through the course of the years,  
so instead of looking at Mary as someone she hired to watch Cassie, Sara saw her as one of her best friends, even though she was six years older than her, but she was still honoring a contract that they had agreed on.

Mary nodded as she took it, then placed it in her pocket without looking at the amount, which Sara secretly smiled because she knew that when Marry cashed the check she'll notice Sara gave her an extra few hundred dollars.

When they looked at each other again, Sara cleared her throat and started to speak. "Thank you for your help these last four years with Cassie. I can't explain how much it meant to me, how much your friendship has meant to me, and if you ever need a recommendation on anything, you call me, ok? I'll gladly do what I can to help you out."

Mary nodded with tears in her eyes, not able to hold on to them any longer. "Thank you, and you're welcome. I'm really going to miss you, but I want you to do whatever makes you happy, so good luck with everything in Vegas."

Sara smiled with tears glistening in her eyes before bringing Mary into a hug. "Thank you." Mary nodded and hugged her back.

When they pulled out of each other's arms, Mary took a breath before kneeling down so she was  
eye-level with Cassie, or she would have been if Cassie was looking at her, but she had her head down.

Mary sniffled before speaking. "We've been through some great times, haven't we?" Cassie nodded as she finally looked into Mary's eyes with tears in her eyes before Mary continued. "I've been in your life since you were a month old, and I am so honored and glad that I got a front row seat on watching you grow and learn new things everyday, which is something I want you to continue to do, and be the sweet little girl that you are right now."

Cassie sniffled as her voice cracked. "I will Mary, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but you can always write or call me anytime you want, ok?" After one more nod, Marry finished. "Now come and give me a hug."

Once Cassie had her arms wrapped around Mary's neck, Mary wrapped her arms around her waist and hugs her back, holding each other for as long as they could.

While they were pulling back, Sara looked up from the interaction before looking at Suzie, then they smiled at each other before Sara cleared her throat and spoke. "I have to wonder what you must think of me. It feels like we just found one another again, now I'm leaving you."

Suzie smiled with the shake of her head. "For going after what you want, and you know I would never want to hold you back from doing that. Anyways, I don't think we'll ever be out of touch like what happened in the past, especially with Shelly watching my back now." Then she smirked. "I'll never get away."

They started to chuckle as Sara walked up to Suzie and brings her in her arms with a smile. "You got that right."

As they were pulling back from the hug, Suzie continued. "Good luck out there."

"Thank you, and if you ever need anything, I am only a phone call away."

"And the same goes for you too."

After another smile between the two, Sara watched Suzie kneel down in front of Cassie, and she really wanted to say something about the scholarship, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise, so she kept silent.

Suzie cupped the little girl's cheek and spoke. "I may have not known you as long as your other two Aunts, but that doesn't mean our time was any less important or didn't mean that much to me, it meant a whole lot to me."

Cassie nodded as she sniffled again. "For me too, come and visit?"

Suzie smiled. "I'll tell you what, we'll try for as many days as we can, but at least every birthday has my name written all over it, so save me a spot at your party, ok?"

Cassie would gladly take that, so she nodded with a smile before stepping closer to her aunt and wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'll miss you."

Suzie wrapped her arms around the little girl with a sigh. "I'll miss you too, and make sure you continue to look after your mom."

"I will."

After few minutes, Suzie and Cassie release one another, and after Suzie kissed her niece's forehead, she stands up before they all look at one another, then Sara shakes her head with a smile and sniffle. "This is crazy guys, we'll see each other tomorrow night, so it isn't goodbye until then."

Shelly then comes back with. "And even then it won't be goodbye because they seem so final, something we won't let happen, right?"

Before any of the women could say anything, Cassie smiled and said. "No we won't!"

They chuckled, and as Sara picks up her daughter, Shelly continued with a smile of her own. "So it will only be see you later until next time." They all nodded in agreement.

They knew it wasn't going to be easy because once their lives starts picking up again, things could happen, and before everybody knows it they had missed months on not speaking to one another, but they were determined to not let that happen, no matter what.

Mary cleared her throat as she looked at Sara after a moment of silence. "So dinner at Six O'clock tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be there."

Once she said one more round of 'see you later's', she grabbed her coat and opened the apartment door, but didn't shut it because Suzie was close behind her, which Shelly wasn't that far along either.

Shelly looked Sara and said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, what time will Grissom be here?"

"He said around 9."

"Ok, I'll be here before then, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Shelly then looked at Cassie. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Cassie smiled. "Goodnight, Aunt Shelly."

After one more smile, Shelly left the apartment, this time the door was closed.

When it clicked shut, Sara and Cassie looked around the packed room, then they looked at each other and smiled before walking toward Sara's room to get ready for bed, and after they were, Cassie crawled in bed with her mother so they could spend their last night in this apartment together.

* * *

The next morning

When Sara and Cassie were up and had changed clothes, they packed the remaining stuff, except for the things they needed for tomorrow morning. Then after an hour or so of them being up, Shelly showed up with a few breakfast items, muffins, bagels and a small box of donuts, then not long after that, and while they were in the kitchen enjoying their breakfast, there was a soft knock on the door.

Shelly smiled and was about to say 'lover boy is here,' but Sara looked at her and said. "Don't you dare say it, he could hear you." Shelly chuckled as Sara walked to the door with a smile

When she was standing in front of it, she puts her hand on the doorknob and took a breath before opening it, then got a little surprise when she saw someone else was with him. "Hey Nick, what are you doing here?"

Nick smiled a little shyly. "I thought you could use another hand, hope that's alright?"

Sara had a very strong feeling that it wasn't the help that brought him here, even though she felt he was very considerate, she just believes her friend's presences is what lured him here.

Sara smiled in return as she moved away from the door. "Well even if it wasn't, it's not like you live a few blocks away to go right home, come in."

Nick smiled again with a nod as he stepped into the apartment, and immediately Sara saw Shelly's eyes sparkle the second she saw Nick walk through, then Sara looked at Grissom as he was walking into the apartment. "You don't really believe that do you?"

Grissom smiled as he looked over and saw Nick and Shelly smiling at one another before he looked at Sara with a shake of his head. "No, but hey it saves us time, so what's the harm in one more person helping?"

As Sara shut the door, she asked. "But what about the team?"

With Grissom and Nick being here, that left an already short staffed night shift team shorter, with Warrick and Catherine being the only two members there.

He smirked. "Already worried about the team?" She smiled shyly as Grissom continued after clearing his throat. "We'll owe a few of the day shift team a couple of shifts, so they'll be fine."

Sara nodded in understanding before changing the subject. "Well, we have some breakfast items on the counter, so help yourself, then we can start loading the trailer."

Grissom nodded. "Alright, thank you."

Sara smiled. "You're welcome."

After one more look, they walked over to the counter while Cassie puts down her muffin and says. "Bug man!"

They all chuckled, then Grissom gives her a hug and said. "And how are you, Ms. Cassie?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, you?"

Grissom smiled as he picked up a bagel. "Just perfect."

After one more smile between the two, they started eating in silence, and throughout that whole interaction Sara couldn't help but feel warmness while watching them, and despite still being a little sad that she was leaving, she couldn't wait to witness more moments between them when they get settled in Vegas.

* * *

When everybody got done eating, they spent the rest of the day putting her things in the trailer, and Sara was actually glad that Nick showed up because it did save them a lot of time.

After Grissom picked up the last box in the living room, he looked at Sara and Cassie. "You guys take your time."

He knew they probably wanted to look around the empty apartment and reminisce about everything that happened here since he figured this was Cassie's first home, so there were a lot of memories in here.

Sara looked at Grissom with a smile and nod before he nodded back and walked out of the apartment.

When it was just Sara and Cassie, Sara took her daughter's hand and looked down. "We had a lot of memories in here, didn't we sweetie?"

Cassie nodded with a smile. "My first home."

Sara kneeled down and smiled at her daughter while she cupped her cheek. "And you know what, honey? This was my first real home too."

Yeah her first foster home may have felt like home for a little bit, but it didn't last, so this place with her daughter felt like it was her first real home.

"Really mommy?"

Obviously Sara wanted to wait for Cassie to be older before she explained her past to her, so she didn't know the bad things that went on in her life before her.

Sara nodded. "And do you know the main reason why?" Cassie shook her head 'no' before Sara brings her into her arms and whispered. "Because of you, you make it feel like home to me." Cassie hugs her back with a smile, feeling the same thing.

Sara pulls back and stands up a few minutes later, taking her daughter's hand again. "Now let's look around one more time before we leave."

"Ok, mommy."

They walked through every room, talking and laughing about a significant moment that happened in that particular room, and when they walked back to the living room, they see Shelly standing in the apartment doorway. Shelly then held out her hand to Cassie with a smile, so the little girl slips her hand out from her mother's and walked over to Shelly before slipping her hand into hers while they waited for Sara.

Sara took a moment to herself, then pulled out the apartment key from her pocket while walking over to the counter, setting it down with a small sigh before walking toward the door. Once she got there, she puts her hand on the doorknob and looked back one more time before walking into the hall, shutting the door behind her.

After it clicked shut, she looked at her best friend and daughter, then Cassie held out her free hand for her mother to take, so she smiled as she walked up to her daughter, slipped her hand into hers, and the three of them started walking down the hall for the last time.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok, I had to cut the chapter up, becuase it was getting too long. Please review.


	10. Goodbye Part 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, and one chapter closer to GSR getting together.

* * *

Chapter 10: Goodbye Part 2

Later that night

After they left the apartment they drove to Shelly's house, and by the time she ended the tour of her place and everybody was ready for their evening, it was time to go to the restaurant, where the guys met Suzie, Mary, and Mary's boyfriend, Tom.

Once the farewell dinner was done and the bill was paid for, Sara and Cassie said goodbye to Mary and Suzie by their vehicles, which there wasn't a dry eye between the women, and when they calmed down enough to drive, Sara said it was time to go.

After they pulled in the driveway to Shelly's house, Sara, Cassie and Grissom got out of Sara's vehicle, and as they were shutting their doors, Nick opens the passenger door in Shelly's car and stood up so he could see his boss. "Uh, Grissom, I'll be back later."

Grissom nodded, but before Nick got back into the vehicle, he replied. "Ok, but remember we are leaving early and you are driving your portion back to Vegas." Nick nodded with a smile before getting back into the vehicle, then a second later, Shelly drives out of her driveway and back onto the street.

When they were out of sight, Sara and Grissom looked at each other with a smile, thinking her friend and Grissom's colleague really have it bad for one another, but really by now it wasn't a secret.

After a few seconds, Grissom clears his throat and asked. "Did we just get locked out?" Sara chuckled with a shake of her head before she grabbed a key from her purse while they walked to the front door.

Once they got inside the house, and as Grissom was shutting the door, Sara looked at Cassie and said. "Alright you, time to brush your teeth, get in your PJ's and crawl into bed, we do have an early morning tomorrow."

Cassie nodded before looking at Grissom. "Can you read to me tonight?"

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Of course, just holler when you are in bed."

After another nod, Cassie headed for the hallway that took her to the rooms so she could get ready for bed, and when it was just Sara and Grissom, they look at each other and Sara said. "Just make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

Sara nodded before she walked down the hall to the guest room so she could change out of her light pant suit and into her sweatpants and Harvard sweatshirt.

* * *

When Cassie had crawled into bed, tucked in by Sara with a kiss goodnight and a love you, Grissom came in the room and read her a story while Sara had walked out of the room. Then after grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses, she walked outside and placed the items on the table in between two of the lounge chairs that were out there before walking to the deck railing and looking out in the darken horizon, listening to the ocean. This is the last time in the foreseeable future that she'll get to enjoy this.

Her few moments to herself was interrupted when the sliding door opened and she heard Grissom's voice from the doorway. "Mind if I join you?"

Which of course she didn't mind getting interrupted by him, so she turned around, noticing he had also changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, something he would probably ware going to bed, then she mentally bypassed that thought before smiling. "Not at all." Grissom smiled, and as he walked out on the deck, she continued. "There is wine on the table if you want some, or there are other drinks in the fridge if that doesn't suit you."

After Grissom closed the door, he walks over to the wine, then asked as he was pouring him some. "You want some?"

"Yeah, I'll have a little."

Grissom nodded as he finished pouring while she turned toward the horizon again.

A few seconds later Grissom walks over toward her and hands her the glass, and while she takes it from him, he speaks. "Cassie was out before I could finish her story."

Sara nodded. "With the combination of her helping today and her anxiousness last night, she had to be tired, so that doesn't surprise me."

Grissom looked over at her worriedly. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, I mean she's lived in one place her whole life and now she's moving, not only to a new city but away from the people that she sees everyday, that's a major change for a little kid."

Grissom nodded, then does a little sigh. "I am sorry that she's going through that. I hope once she gets settled she'll feel a little better." He paused before asking. "But can I say that I'm happy you decided to take the job?"

She smiles with a nod. "Yes you can." Grissom smiled back before looking out in the horizon as he took a sip of his wine, then Sara sighed as she looked down at her wine glass. "Although, I got the feeling that your team, specifically Catherine, isn't too thrilled about it."

After Sara told Grissom she was taking the job, they had a meeting right there in the lab since she had caught them toward the end of shift, so Grissom told the team what was happening, and Sara got that uneasy feeling that not everybody was exactly happy, which she kind of understood because of how she was introduced and she was considered an 'outsider', but she hopes that they'll warm up to her in time.

Grissom took a breath before he replied. "If they have a problem with you, then they should take it up with me because I'm the that asked you to do the report."

"But I didn't have to accept, you said that yourself."

"True, but I asked, and I could have asked someone else and they would probably have the same reaction, but I don't think I would have blamed them if I wasn't the one that had the responsibility of finding someone to do it." Sara nodded as Grissom continued. "And don't take everything that Catherine says personally, it can take her some time to warm up to people. But once she does she can be fiercely loyal."

Sara smiled a little. "Sounds like somebody else I know."

"Ahh yes, Shelly." Sara chuckled with a nod before he continued with a smile. "And I wouldn't count the whole team disliking you right away. I believe there is one person there who could really benefit you being there." She raised an eyebrow while he smirked. "Well if you're there, Shelly would have to visit, and when she visits, who else would enjoy her presence?"

Sara nodded again with another chuckle. "Nick." Grissom nodded with a smile still on his face, then she continued, this time more serious. "Do I have anything to worry about them seeing one another, I mean is Nick a good guy?"

Since she didn't really know Nick, and it seems like her best friend and him have something in the works, she wanted to make sure her friend will be ok.

"Nick is a really great guy, at least from what I know about him, so if they are dating or whatever they are doing, your friend is lucky to be with him."

"Alright, good to know."

They looked at each for a few seconds before looking away, then after a couple of minutes of silence, he holds his wine glass toward her and said. "I know you aren't there yet, but...Welcome to Vegas."

Sara smiled as she they clinked their glasses. "Thank you."

After they took a sip, they looked at each other again before looking out toward the ocean, just enjoying the light breeze and the comfortableness between them.

* * *

When everybody had woken up bright and early the next morning, Grissom offered to make breakfast, which Shelly was going to decline the offer because she didn't want him to go through the trouble, but Sara stopped her with a look that said she had to try his cooking, so she just nodded with a smile before he started making pancakes.

Then while they were eating, Sara couldn't help but detect that Shelly and Nick were giving each other looks, looks that told her something had happened last night, which she knew nothing about because her and Grissom went to bed not long after their only glass of wine was gone, so the moment she had a chance to ask her, and that was when Grissom and Cassie were washing the dishes and Nick was in the living room folding up the blankets that was used by the guys last night, she took Shelly by the arm and walked them down the hall until they reached the master bedroom.

After the door was shut, Sara turned to Shelly, and Shelly was about to ask what was going on, but Sara started before she could. "Ok, I saw some pretty long looks between you and Nick, so now you can't tell me that nothing is going on between you two, what is it, what happened last night?"

She sighed while sitting down at the end of the bed, then after she looked down for a few seconds, she looked at Sara before finally replying. "We kissed."

"Really?" Then Sara smiled as she walks up to her friend. "What does it mean for you guys?"

"Nothing. We promised each other that this wasn't serious because he lives in Vegas and I live here, plus we both have very demanding jobs that don't leave much room for long breaks to see one another."

Sara looked at Shelly and noticed something in her eyes before she had looked down at the bed, so she replied. "I think he is the is the one that said he doesn't want it to be serious and you just agreed."

Shelly looked at Sara again before saying. "Well he does have a point, we live in two different cities and we do have demanding jobs."

"But if you really like him, which I know that you do, I think you owe it yourself to at least try." Shelly was about to talk, but Sara continued. "Don't let him go back to Vegas without telling him what you really want, and if he doesn't agree or can't do it, then maybe you need to look somewhere else."

Shelly nodded while she looked down again.

Sara did have a point too, if her and Nick were only going to be together during the visits she or he squeezed in, then maybe it wasn't worth it in the long run, she'll only get hurt in the end, so it was best to get everything out now and see if they could really make this work.

Shelly's thoughts get interrupted when Sara sits down on the bed next to her and took her hand. "But you know what?" Shelly looked at Sara again before Sara continued with a smile. "Maybe he does see a little more in what is going on with you two then he would like to admit. I mean he did come up here to help, and I know it had very little to do with me."

Shelly chuckled a little, then when she calmed down, she sighed with a nod. "Yeah, you're right Sara, about everything. Thank you."

Sara smiled as she squeezed her friend's hand before removing it. "I'm only doing what you have been doing for me, now you better go talk to him before it's too late."

Shelly nodded, and after they stood up, they walked out of room with Shelly leading the the way, then as they walked into the living room Shelly looked at Nick, who just finished folding the blankets, cleared her throat before asking. "Nick can I speak to you for a minute?"

Nick nodded as he walked up to her. "Sure." Before they walked outside together, shutting the door behind them.

Sara watched them for a second before looking at Cassie. "Alright sweetie, let's get ready, we have a long drive ahead of us." Cassie nodded as she ran up to her mom, then after taking her hand, they walked back down the hall to get ready.

* * *

When the remaining things were packed and in Sara's vehicle and everybody was ready to go, they all walked outside, and once they got to the driveway, Grissom held out hand to Shelly and said. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Shelly smiled as she shook Grissom's hand. "You're welcome, and please do something for me?"

As they release hands, Grissom asked. "What?" Having a feeling it was something about Sara, which he was not disappointed.

"Make sure she eats something during shift, she has a tendency to not eat when it is time, and watch her back."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I will, and that's a given."

"Thank you."

After Grissom nodded again, and he shared a smile with Sara, which she rolled her eyes, he walked closer to his vehicle while Shelly picks up Cassie with a groan. "Man Girl, I don't think I'll be able to pick you up the next time I see you."

Cassie smiled and said. "That's ok, as long as I get some hugs."

Shelly chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her. "That I can do." After she kissed her temple, she placed her back on the driveway before cupping her cheek while she looked down at her. "You take care of your mom, she's going to need you."

"I will Aunt Shelly." Then she stepped up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'll miss you."

Shelly tried to hold onto her emotions as she placed her hand on the little girl's back, a little girl she's had the pleasure to be around the minute she was born and the third person in line to hold her after Brad, then she whispered. "I'll miss you too, and love you so much."

As Cassie pulled back she looked up at her Aunt with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much too."

Shelly cups her cheek again before leaning down and kissing her forehead, and after one more hug, Cassie walked over to Grissom while Shelly wiped her eyes right before Nick stepped in front of her.

They smiled at each other and she shook her head. "I must look like a mess."

Nick cups her cheek and replied. "If you do, then it's a beautiful mess."

Shelly shook her head and said. "And how many women have you impressed with those slick words, buster."

He wiped the reaming tears away before bringing her closer. "That's not important, what's important is us now."

Shelly nodded as she cupped his cheek. "So, we are really doing this?"

When they had talked earlier, Shelly told him that she really wanted to try the relationship and he was relieved, which had confused her because she thought that's what he wanted. Well it turned out that's what he thought she wanted, so Shelly was very glad that Sara had talked to her.

Nick nodded with a smile. "You bet. Believe me, I know it won't be easy, but I'm going to give it my all."

She smiled in return and replied. "Me too." They kissed softly before he wraps her arms around her for a hug, she hugged him back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

After a few more minutes, they pull back, and after another kiss and smile, Nick walked toward Grissom's vehicle so Shelly could say goodbye to her best friend.

When Sara stepped in front of Cassie, with a knowing look on her face, Shelly chuckled while nodding her head. "Yes, you were right about Nick and I." Sara smiled bigger as Shelly continued. "We are really trying this. I don't know where it is going to lead us, but least I won't look back at it and regret not saying what I wanted."

Sara wraps her arms around her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

Sara nodded, and replied with a smirk as she stepped out of her arms. "Well now you have a very good reason to visit Vegas."

Shelly smiled again. "You know I already had a good reason on coming to Vegas, with Nick it is just an added bonus."

"I know, I was just messing with you."

After a nod, they knew they couldn't stall anymore, so Sara took a breath and said. "Thank you for these last seven years of friendship. I honestly don't know how I would have gotten through a lot of that time without you in my life, you are the best friend that I had ever had and I'm going to miss you."

Sara's eyes started to glisten with tears as Shelly brings her back into her arms, this time it was for comfort. "I'm going to miss you too, Sara. But these seven years are only the tip, we'll share a lot more years, more holidays, birthdays." Then she whispered so no one would hear the last part. "Your Wedding."

"Yeah right, I have to get to the first date before any of that happens."

As they pulled back, Shelly replied. "It will happen Sara, this is only the first step." Sara nodded while Shelly continued, this time cupping her cheek. "You take of yourself, and if you ever need to talk, which I don't care what time it is, you call me. I think I'm going to ask to be scheduled on a lot of the night shifts so we can be up at the same time, so no excuses, got it?"

"Go it, and you too."

After another nod and hug, Shelly sighed and finished. "You better go, you don't want to get to Vegas too late."

"Yeah, I love you, Shelly."

"I love you too, Sara, see you later."

"See you later."

After one more look and small smile, Sara started walking to her vehicle while holding her hand out to her daughter, and after Shelly waved back at everybody, she watched them get into their vehicles, which Grissom and Nick were in Grissom's that had the trailer hooked up to it, and Sara and Cassie were in Sara's.

Then she watched them drive away with a heavy heart, but also excited for her friend because she'll be starting a new life and hopefully soon she'll be with the man she loved, so she wasn't going to look at this as an ending, it was only the beginning.

* * *

AN: Hope it was good. Thank you for your patience as the story unfolds. Please review.


	11. Getting Closer

AN: Thanks for the reviews, now here the longest chapter of the story, and remember this is part AU so anything can happen at anytime.

* * *

Chapter 11: Getting Closer

It was early December, so that meant two months have past since Sara and Cassie had left their lives in San Francisco to start a new one in Las Vegas, and it was a major change for them.  
Not only were the cities completely different, but considering Sara was now working a different shift than she had been, one where she wasn't there for Cassie when she sleeps, it was something they had to get use too, which they were slowly doing. Sara found out one of her neighbors in her apartment building could watch Cassie while she was working, which she was a little younger than Mary, but she felt that Cassie was in good hands with her, especially after she talked to some of her references who had said nothing but good things about what type of person she was, so things were good on that front.

Like she had thought about the team taking time, which she really meant, Catherine, to warm up to her, she was right, and now it wasn't like they were Best Friends Forever, or if they would ever become that. But least they tolerated and respected each other enough so that it wouldn't cause a distraction within the team because they knew that as CSI's they didn't need that extra stress.  
She had also gotten a promotion by the end of her second week there, so things with the team/work were also good.

There was one thing however, besides her missing the people she cared about in San Francisco, that wasn't going exactly the way she wanted in her new life, and that was the next step with Grissom. Now she knew that she needed to get her and her daughter settled more in their new life before she added something else on her already full plate, and don't get her wrong, she loved working side by side with him, watching him work a crime scene was unmatched by anybody she's ever worked with, and their friendship couldn't be any tighter, but now that her and her daughter were relatively settled, she was hoping things could change in that department soon.

Sara walked into the break room and saw that Nick was sitting down at the table looking down at a magazine, so she smiled and said. "Hey Nick."

Nick looked up from his magazine to look at Sara with a growing smile. "Hi Sara."

As she walked to the table, she asked. "So how was your time off?"

Nick had taken the weekend off since he had so many days accumulated because he had hardly used his vacation days before. But now things were different for him so he was more than likely going to be using them more often.

Nick smiled as he replied. "I think you want to ask how Shelly is doing, right?"

Sara chuckled before she nodded. "Well now that you mentioned it, how is she really doing?" Their phone calls have been very active since she left, but it isn't the same as seeing one another in person.

"Of course I know she misses you, but she's really doing great. She wanted me to tell you she said hi and to remind you that she will still be here for Christmas."

"Which you are very happy about, I assume?"

Nick gets a little smile as he looked down, which she found kind of cute, then he cleared his throat and asked. "Why, is that a bad thing?"

Sara shook her head with another chuckle. "No, not at all." Then she loses the smile a little before she spoke again. "But know this." Nick heard the tone of her voice and knew what type of talk this was going to be, so he looked into her eyes as she continued. "I may work with you and we may build a pretty good friendship, but Shelly was my friend first and she's my best friend now, so if you hurt her..."

Nick cuts her off. "I won't Sara, you have my word, and the more you work with me you'll know that my promises will be kept."

Not seeing anything deceiving in his brown eyes, she nodded. "Ok. It isn't anything personal, I just..."

Nick cuts her off again, this time with a smile. "You are just protecting your friend, I completely understand, and I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes, so I'm good if you are good."

He holds out his hand and she takes it a second later before they shook on it. "Then we are good."

She probably should have had this conversation with him a lot sooner, but she wanted to make sure that she knew it was a little more serious before she began her protective friend watch, and with them going on two months now, especially in Shelly's view, it was serious to her, so it was time for Sara to be very protective, just like Shelly would be for her.

As they release hands, Sara's phone rings, which hearing the ring tone, she knew who it would be, so she chuckled and said. "Well somebody's ears were burning." Nick chuckled as Sara pulled her phone off the clip before answering it. "Hi Shelly, I'm just sitt..."

Sara was cut off when Shelly started speaking with her voice almost cracking. "Sara, you don't know how much I wish this was a social call."

It sounded like she was almost crying or had just stopped, and that sent out a warning sign, so she asked worriedly while the good feeling in her went away. "What's wrong?" Nick immediately looked at Sara with a worried look the moment she had asked that.

Shelly sniffled. "It's Suzie, she was mugged, now she's in the hospital. She's in stable condition but she hasn't woken up yet."

Sara's heart was racing as her mouth went dry. "OK, I'll uhh...see what I...uhh can do, I'll call you back."

Shelly sniffled again. "Ok, I'll be by her side until you get here."

"Thank you, Shelly."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As she hung up the phone, she looked at Nick. "Shelly's ok." He was a little relieved, but knew he couldn't be fully because of the look Sara still had on her face, which he found out a second later what was wrong. "But Suzie's been hurt and she's in the hospital in stable condition, but hasn't woken up yet."

He leans forward and places his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry Sara."

As she nodded, Grissom had walked in the room and saw that Nick's hand was on Sara's and automatically a feeling shot through him. Then he reminded himself that Nick was with Shelly, and not only would Sara ever do anything to hurt her friend, but Nick wasn't the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend. Which all of what he thought and had felt became a moot point when he saw the look on Sara's face, so the feeling turned to concern as he walked up to her. "Sara, what's wrong?"

Nick removed his hand as Sara looked Grissom's way, then she cleared her throat and told him what had happened.

Once she was done, he speaks. "Ok, take a few days and go to your sister, and tell your neighbor that I'll pick up Cassie after work."

Sara looked at him a little shocked. "You sure?"

Grissom nodded. "I don't think you want Cassie to see Suzie in the condition she is in."

Grissom did have a point, she wouldn't want her daughter to see Suzie like that, and that's where she would spend most of her time, so as much as she knew Shelly would love to see her, she decided to take Grissom's suggestion, but she wanted to be extra sure that it was something he really wanted to do.

She stood up and asked. "You sure you want to do this?"

Not even hesitating. "Yeah, I am."

Before Sara could reply, Nick speaks too. "And I'll even visit her and maybe we'll have breakfast together, right Grissom?"

Grissom nodded with a smile as he looked her. "She'll be in safe hands, I promise."

Knowing she could trust Grissom without a second thought, she nodded and replied softly. "I know she is, and thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a few seconds look, she walked past Grissom and headed out of the room while the guys watched her, hoping that her sister will be alright.

* * *

2 days later

When Sara's plane landed back in Vegas, she walked off it and saw Nick standing in the waiting area, then before she could ask where Grissom and/or her daughter is, Nick brings her into a hug and said. "Shelly called when you were on the plane, I'm sorry, Sara." Sara sighed as she hugged him back.

As she pulled out his arms, she replied. "Thank you, I would have stayed longer to be with her, but I needed to get back to my job and daughter."

Suzie still hadn't woken up, and as much as she would have liked to stay, she had other responsibilities. Plus, she knew that Suzie was in good hands because Shelly was there for her as a doctor and a friend.

Nick nodded in understanding as she continued. "Which speaking of my daughter, where is she?"

"Everything is ok."

Before he could continue, She talked. "I don't like the sound of that." Then she asked worriedly. "Where is my daughter, Nick?"

"Grissom didn't go into work last night because her temperature was a little high..."

She cuts him off. "I want see her, let's go." Before she started walking ahead of him.

While he was following her, he explained that even though it wasn't as high as it had been, Grissom didn't want to take any chances, which Sara understood, but the only way she was going to be calm about this was seeing her daughter with her own eyes.

* * *

After Nick pulled into the townhouse parking lot and stopped in front of Grissom's place, Sara and Nick say bye before she grabbed her bag and walked up to the front door and knocked.

A few seconds later Grissom opened the door, but before he could speak, she walked in and asked. "I want to see my daughter, where is she?"

After Grissom told her what room Cassie was in, his bedroom, she dropped her bag by the door before following the directions to his room, which was down the hall to the right of the dinning room and the second door on the left.

When she got there and had walked in the room, she went right to his bed, where she saw Cassie under his dark covers with her eyes closed. Then she kneeled down and cupped her daughter's cheek before whispering. "Hi sweetie, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

Cassie does a little sigh as she slowly opened her eyes, then she smiled and whispered back. "Mommy!"

Sara's face beamed and replied. "I'm sorry I woke you, how are you feeling?"

"Still a little icky, but better than before. Grissom took very good care of me."

Sara smiled with a nod. "I bet he did."

"And Nick, Warrick, Brass, Greg and Catherine came and saw me."

"Wow, you must have felt pretty special then."

"I did." Then she gets a little sad as she continued. "But I missed you."

Sara sighed. "I missed you too sweetie."

As Cassie searched her mother's eyes, she asked. "You ok, mommy?"

Sara smiled as she leaned closer to her. "Now that I know that you are ok, I'm great."

Of course she was still worried about Suzie, but she wanted to keep that from her.

Cassie must have been satisfied because she just nodded and replied. "Ok, I love you."

Sara could see that Cassie's eyes were getting heavy. "I love you too, now go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning, ok?" Cassie nodded as she closed her eyes.

Sara watched her for a few minutes before kissing her on the forehead and standing up, removing her hand from her cheek in the process before walking over to the bedroom door, then she walked out while cracking it behind her.

When she was back in the living room, she saw Grissom standing up in the middle of the room looking in her direction, and he started to speak. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off. "Why didn't you call to tell me that my daughter wasn't feeling very well?" She started to get tears in her eyes as she continued. "She means everything to me, and if I had lost her, especially..."

This time Grissom cuts her off. "If it would have gotten that serious I would have called you, but you were there for Suzie and you can't be at two places at once." He walked up to her, stopping in front of her, and she was looking into his caring eyes before she looked down as he whispered. "I didn't want to add to your worriedness. But I swear if Cassie had gotten any sicker and it was more serious, then I would have called you instantly. I know how much she means to you."

Sara started to sniffle as she looked in to his eyes again. "I understand, but you still should have told me, she's my daughter."

"I know, I just thought I was helping you." Then he took a breath and moved his hand till he had cupped her cheek so he could wipe her tears away, making their hearts race a little while he continued softly. "I hope you know you aren't alone and that you can lean on me."

If this moment between them had happened any other time, Sara would be jumping for joy or her heart would probably be doing backflips, but she was completely exhausted because she hadn't gotten must sleep in the last three days, so instead of responding to his touch the way that she wanted or expected, or replying to what he said, she yawned, then she gets wide-eyed with embarrassment.

Grissom smiled a little and said. "Let's get you to the couch, it looks like you are ready to pass out right there."

Sara just nodded as he guided her to the couch, then after sitting her down, he asked quietly. "How about some hot tea?"

Sara smiled. "That would be great, thank you, Griss." He nodded before he started walking toward the kitchen, leaving Sara alone on the couch.

After a couple of yawns, she took her phone off her phone clip and placed it on the coffee table before grabbing a small pillow and laying down on the couch, then not long after, her eyelids were just too heavy to keep open, so she closed them over her eyes and fell asleep after a deep sigh.

A few minutes later Grissom comes back into the living room with two coffee mugs with tea in them, but stopped when he got to the end table and saw Sara had fallen asleep.

He watched her with a soft smile, then after setting the mugs down on two coasters on the coffee table, he picked up a throw blanket from the recliner and walked back over to her and placed it on her.

Once she was fully covered, he whispered. "Sleep tight, Sara." Then he walked to the recliner, sat down and watched her sleep, a sight he never thought he would ever get to see in his townhouse.

* * *

A few hours later

The sound of a cell phone ringing from the coffee table, not only woke up Sara, but because Grissom had fallen asleep, woke him up too.

While they opened their eyes, they were a little confused on what was going on until her phone rings again, then she immediately sits up and reaches for it before answering it while standing up. "Shelly, what's wrong?"

Shelly sniffled before saying. "She's awake, Sara, and she's responsive, she's going to be fine in time."

Sara sighed in relief as tears came to her eyes. "Oh my god, that is great news. Thank you, Shelly."

"You're welcome."

After talking a few more minutes, Sara hangs up and puts her phone back on the coffee table as Grissom asked. "So is it really great news?"

Sara turned to him, sniffling with a nod, then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "Yes, she's awake, which is just the first step, but a good sign." Grissom breathed a sigh of relief for her as he wraps his arms around her.

A few minutes later she pulls back a little so she could look into his eyes, and she saw so much emotion in them before he could put his wall up, which he could probably see so much emotion in her eyes too, and if he could hear her heartbeat he would know it was pounding. Then before she really stopped and thought about her actions, she leans toward him and kisses him.

Of all the moments she thought of ever kissing him, especially for the first time, she never thought it would be like this.

When she fully realized what she had done, she pulled her head back, then started to stammer, completely embarrassed. "Griss...I'm so sorry...I didn't...I didn't mean...I.."

Before she moved out his arms, he removed one of his arms from around her and cupped her cheek before replying. "You didn't really want to kiss me? This was just some reaction after finding out about your sister?"

Sara saw the look in his eyes, and it was almost like he was afraid that what he said about her kiss was true, which she couldn't have him think for a second that's why she kissed him, so she took a breath and told him the truth. "No, I've been wanting to do that for a very, very long time."

Then he smiled and brings her closer to him again before whispering. "Then don't say you're sorry."

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers, and it was the most sweetest, tenderest, yet passionate kiss she's ever received in her life. What she felt was beyond fireworks or a heart stopper, it was like her world just clicked into place because she had finally found the one she was meant to be with. Now she already had a very strong feeling that he was her 'one' when they first met, but with this kiss it was confirmed, and there'll never be anybody else that could make her feel like this with just one kiss, he was it.

When air became an issue, they pulled back breathlessly, and as they were trying to catch their breath's and slow their heartbeat, he put his forehead to hers and they just stood in each other's arms.

Once he got his air back, he whispered. "This is wrong, it can't happen."

Sara pulled back as he removed his head from hers, then before he could continue, she speaks in a very sharp tone. "What do you mean this is wrong?" Then she shook her head as she continued. "You can't give me the best kiss of my life and tell me that this is wrong and that it can't happen." She pulls back from him completely while she was barley hanging onto her emotions. "You aren't playing this game with me, you either want me or you don't, and if you don't, then I've made a very bad mistake on moving here."

Before she could turn around and walk away from him, Grissom grabbed her wrist and finally spoke. "Sara that's not what I meant." She turned back around to look at him as he stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek. "What I meant is that it can't happen like this, I don't want it to happen this." He continued while running his thumb up and down her cheek. "You are in a vulnerable place right now, and I would feel better if we started when you have a little more solid ground under you." Then he gets a smile on his face as his eyes sparkled, which she's never seen that sparkle before. "Because believe me, nothing about that kiss was wrong, it was the best kiss of my life too."

She chuckled after she did a sigh of relief, then she hits him softly in the shoulder and said. "Then don't scare me like that."

He chuckled for a few seconds, and when he calmed down, he gets serious. "I'm sorry Sara, I didn't mean to. I just want you to be really sure about this." Sara was about to open her mouth, but he placed a finger over her lips to stop her. "Please wait, Sara."

He removed his finger as she nodded. "Ok, I guess you're right, we should pick a better day to start this." Then she cupped his cheek this time and smirked. "But don't think you are getting out of this now."

His eyes started to sparkle again as he replied with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of getting out now, I couldn't, even if I wanted too."

She sighed in relief and removed her hand, then she moved closer to him as he removed his hand, and when she was closer, he brings her to him and kissed her on the forehead while she speaks again. "Good." After a few seconds, she pulls back and asked. "Can you at least hold me?"

His look changed to tenderness as he nodded. "Of course, come on."

He took her hand and walked them to the couch, then after sitting down, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders before bringing her closer to him so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, then he spoke like he couldn't believe what she said was really true. "So you really moved here for me?"

Sara smirked. "What do you think?" Then she leans her head back so she could look into his eyes when he turned his head to look at her as she continued in a more serious tone. "Vegas had one thing that San Francisco didn't, and I couldn't bear the thought of passing it up. It was too important to me, outside of my daughter, of course." Grissom gave her a little nod in understanding with a smile as she gave him a little smile back before she laid her head against his shoulder again, both waiting for the day were they could become official.

* * *

AN: The wait is almost over, could it be next chapter? I we'll see. Please review.


	12. Official

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and read, here is the next chapter, which I'm sure all GSR fans would love, at least, I hope. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Official

Two weeks later

After changing clothes for the evening and checking on her daughter in her room, Sara walked out into the living room and stopped when she saw Shelly and Nick kissing in the kitchen, then she smiled, very happy for them.

A few seconds later, and before it became less on the cute side, Sara cleared her throat before speaking. "You now have an audience, so watch yourselves."

They pull back from each other's lips and placed their foreheads on one another and chuckled, then after he kissed her on the forehead, he smiles at Sara before walking toward the living room. "Hi Sara."

"Hi Nick, I see you didn't waste any time, did you?"

He wasn't in her apartment before she was in her room changing, so he did work fast.

Nick stopped next to her, looked back so he was now looking at Shelly again, and said with a smile. "Do you really blame me?"

Sara shook her head with a chuckle as she started walking toward Shelly. "No, but make sure you keep it on the PG side here, a little girl could walk in at any time."

They all chuckled again as Nick continued his walk to the living room so he could sit down while Sara stopped at the bar counter and looked at her friend, who had been smiling with that sparkle in her eyes, then Sara commented. "I guess I don't need to ask how you guys are doing?"

Shelly sighed lovingly before replying softly so it was just Sara hearing her speak. "Man Sara, he's making me feel things I hadn't ever felt, and you have to admit he's got that deadly combination going, just look at those eyes and his smile."

While Sara watched her friend talking about Nick, she could see in her eyes that she was in love with him, and it wasn't that infatuation-I-think-I-am-in-love stuff that they both have been victims of before, this was a real, deep, true love for somebody, just like she has for someone herself. Then not meaning to, her thoughts turned to that someone and she looked down with a sigh.

After they had shared that first kiss two weeks ago, it was like they were stuck in the middle, they weren't officially together but still thought of them as together. It was confusing to her, but she was so close to being with him, and there was no way she was backing out of it now.

Sara was brought out of her thoughts when Shelly placed her hand on hers and said her name. "Sara, are you ok?"

Sara looked up from the counter and gave her friend a small smile. "I'm fine."

Shelly shook her head after she took a breath. "I'm sorry. Here I am gushing about my relationship with Nick, while you and Grissom are still in the middle."

Of course Sara told Shelly what had happened, and as unsatisfied as Shelly knew Sara was about not exactly being official yet, she was happy they took a few steps forward.

Sara gave Shelly a smile and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you have a right to be happy, so you gush all you want."

As Shelly chuckled, there was a knock on the apartment door, so Sara walked toward it with a smile, and when she opened it, she saw that it was Grissom.

They do a friendly smile toward one another, then as Sara moved to the side to allow him entrance, she said loud enough so Cassie would hear. "Hi Grissom, nice for you to be here."

And like she predicated to herself, Cassie's bedroom door opens a few seconds later, and she shouts as she ran up to him. "Bug man!"

They all chuckled while Sara closed the door to the apartment, then Grissom picks Cassie up when she was near him, and said. "Hi sweetie, how are you doing?"

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck while replying. "Fine."

As they started walking toward the couch, Sara and Shelly shared a smile while they walked to the living room too, both loving the little puddle he melts into when he was around that child.

When Grissom had sat down on the couch with Cassie on his lap, he pulls a small box out of his right jacket pocket and said. "Marry Christmas Cassie."

Cassie looked at the box in his hand before looking over at her mother with a pleading look, so Sara nodded with a smile. "Go ahead honey."

Cassie smiled with a nod as she looked at Grissom again. "Thank you, Grissom." Grissom just nodded while she took it, then after tearing off the paper and opening it, which revealed a very nice and expensive, silver necklace that had a horse at the end, her favorite animal.

Now any other young child, Grissom might have gotten something a little less fragile, but he trusted Cassie would take very good care of it, and with the look that he was noticing on her face, he was more than likely right.

Cassie looked up from her necklace to look into Grissom's eyes. "Thank you again, it's beautiful. I'll take care of it."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "You're welcome, and I know you will."

After she gave Grissom a hug, she got off his lap to show her mother, which she also commented on how beautiful it was, then after showing her present to Nick and Shelly, she ran back to her room to put in a safe place.

A few seconds later there was another knock on the door, but instead of Sara opening it, Shelly did the honors while Sara and Grissom kept glancing at one another, which was interrupted when the rest of the night shift team, including DNA specialist, Greg Sanders, and Catherine's daughter, Lindsey, came in the apartment so they could all enjoy a Christmas party.

* * *

After a few hours of having a good time with everybody, they started calling it a night so they could go home and rest before work, which Shelly left with Nick so she could spend some alone time with him.

As Sara was shutting the door, Cassie came in the living and asked if Grissom would read to her tonight, and he smiled with a nod before she ran back into her room so she could get ready for bed. Then  
Sara and Grissom walked in the kitchen, and with minimal talk, they started putting away the snacks that was left from the party.

Once they were done with that, and after Sara had tucked Cassie in and kissed her goodnight with I love you, Grissom started reading while Sara had walked back into the living room.

By the time Grissom was done with the book, and had walked back in the living room, he heard Sara's last part of her phone conversation.

"Ok, continue to enjoy your time, be safe and I'll talk to you in a few days, bye Suzie."

As she ended the call, she sighed before Grissom speaks behind her. "How is she doing?"

She turns and looks at him. "She's fine. I would have loved it if she would have came here, but she said she needed a break from Shelly's watchful eye, so she's enjoying her Christmas break with a few friends down in San Diego."

Ever since Suzie had gotten out of the hospital, Shelly had been keeping a close eye on her because she knew that Sara would want to make sure that she was ok, and she just needed a break from it, so instead of coming with Shelly to Vegas, where Sara would no doubt be just like Shelly, probably even worse, she elected to hang out with some friends this holiday. Not that she minded being looked after or cared for, but when they start treating her like she's 10 years old there was only so much patience she could hold on to before she blew up that them.

Grissom nodded as he sat down next to her the couch. "Can I say just how proud I am of you taking Suzie under your wing, she's lucky to have you as a sister."

Sara smiled. "Thank you." He smiled back before her smiled dimmed a little as she continued, knowing that she couldn't hide this piece of her life forever, especially from someone she wanted to have an honest relationship with. "Griss, there is something you have to know about Suzie."

The tone of Sara's voice told him that their conversation was about to take a turn, so he nodded and replied. "Ok, what is it?"

Sara took a moment to prepare herself for a conversation she was about to start. "Suzie isn't just someone who calls me sister, she's my first foster sister."

Now Grissom had always known that Suzie and Sara weren't biologically related, they just didn't have any of the same type of characteristics for that, so he had thought that Sara could have been in some type of a big Brother/Sister program that helped mentor youths, even though no more than three years separated them, and they just stayed connected all these years.

So what she just revealed to him was kind of a shock. "A foster sister?" Sara nodded as he continued, trying to understand. "So your parents were foster pa..."

Sara cuts him off. "No, I was also a foster child." Grissom looked at her with concern as her emotions changed before she looked down at her hands.

He swallowed, having a feeling something very bad happened in her childhood, so he moved his hand and placed it over hers, which were on her lap, before asking softly. "What happened, Sara?" Sara closed her eyes and did a small sniffle as she looked at him again, which her emotions were there for him to see, and it broke his heart a little more

Before he could ask the question again, she continued. "It's funny the things you remember and the things you don't, you know. There was smell of iron in the air, cast-off on the bedroom wall. I remember the woman who took me to foster care, I can't remember her name, which is strange, because I couldn't let go of her hand."

Sara sniffled again as Grissom spoke quietly, while this time his heart was beating in a way it hadn't ever since he's met her, which was bad. "Well the mind has its filters."

He squeezed her hand as she spoke again. "I do remember the looks. I became the girl whose father was stabbed to death." Grissom mentally gasped as she took a breath and continued. "Do you think there is a murder gene?" She could never see her daughter doing something like that, but the question was in her mind, and had been in there before.

He shook his head and replied after clearing his throat. "I don't believe that genes are a predictor of violent behavior."

She sniffled again, which she knew her tears were coming, but she stopped them long enough to continue. "You wouldn't know that in my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital.  
I thought that it was the way that everybody lived." She wiped a tear away before finishing. "When my mother killed my father, I found out that it wasn't." She couldn't help it now, she started crying.

Grissom's eyes were shinning too, but he didn't shed any tears because this wasn't about him, it was about her, and he knew she needed his comfort, so he removed his hand from hers and brings her near him so he could wrap his arms around her while she cried on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he removed one of his arms around her and placed it on her back so he could run it up and down in a soothing motion.

When her crying was reduced to sniffles, she moved her head from his shoulder and cleared her throat before finishing her story. "I had met Suzie when I was placed in my first foster home, and we became pretty close until she was adopted six months later. Then when my foster dad died a few months after, and I ended up in another home, she and I kind of lost track with one another, so we hadn't seen or heard from each other again until..."

She stops for a second as she remembered that day, then came back to the present when Grissom asked in a soft tone, still reeling from what she told him. "Until when?"

She cleared her throat, turned to look at him and said with a small smile. "The day that you came back into my life."

Grissom smiled. "Then that had to be a pretty good day."

"It was, one of the best." As they looked into each other's they felt the air shift again, then she looked away from him and continued. "Maybe it was a good idea that we haven't become official after all, so you don't have to end up with some one so screwed up."

They both knew she was giving him an out, so now wanting to put distance between them, Sara gets out of his arms before getting up from the couch, but as she was walking past him, he places his hand on her wrist stop her. He then stood up a second later with his hand still on hers, turned her around so she was now facing him before cupping her cheek with his free hand. Then after looking deep into her surprised eyes, he steps toward her and kisses her, and with no hesitation on her part, it became passionate pretty quickly and it affected them just like their first one did, so they were very thankful that kissing each other would never get old.

After they pulled back breathlessly, they put their foreheads together to get their air back, and when they did, he whispered. "If I was ever blessed enough to be with you, then I would be calling myself the luckiest man on earth."

She sniffled and asked right back. "Really?"

He pulls his forehead back so he could look into her eyes as he continued while cupping her cheek again. "You aren't screwed up, you got bad hand in the parent department, and with the exception of your first foster home, which I'm now assuming here, you spent the rest of your childhood and most of your teens, going through some homes that weren't that great." Sara nodded as he continued. "And it only drove you to get to the next stage of your life earlier than most. Which you did, you ended up going to Harvard at sixteen, not a lot of people can say that. Then when your education was all said and done, you earned a Master's degree, and to top it off further, you raised a beautiful, smart little girl as pretty much a single parent while juggling being a CSI." Then he smirked as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Now, if that's what you call screwed up, then there really is no hope for anybody else out there."

Sara couldn't help but smile a little, then she sighed as she placed her forehead against his lips before whispering. "I'm sorry I tried to walk away. I was just afraid on what would happen after you heard about my childhood, that you would turn away from me."

Grissom kissed her forehead and whispered right back. "Never Sara." He pulled back while he lifted her face up so they could look into each other's eyes again. "Nothing you could say would ever make me walk away from you. I meant what I said two weeks ago, I couldn't get out of this even if I wanted too."

She gave him another little smile. "Good, but Grissom I can't wait anymore for us to be together."

"I know, and I can't either."

"Then let's not wait anymore, I'm ready for us."

As he looked into her eyes, he asked. "You sure?"

She stepped closer to him and replied. "I'm very sure." Before kissing him on the lips, which he responded softly.

When they pulled back, he looks into her eyes and continued. "Ok, then we are official."

Sara chuckled with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Finally."

He ran his hand up and down her back, replying. "Yes, finally."

After a few minutes of just enjoying the embrace, he speaks again while they pulled from each other's arms. "Then there is something we need to discuss." Sara nodded and waited. "There are rules at the lab, and as me being your supervisor, I..."

Sara cuts him off. "I know Griss, and that's ok if we hide this from them right now. But I have to tell Shelly and Suzie, I won't keep this from them, we tell each other everything." He looks at her with a concerned face, which she knew why, so she continued. "Shelly won't tell Nick. If I tell her it can't be shared right now, she'll understand."

"Ok." Sara nodded, then Grissom cups her cheek one more time, and continued while looking into each other's eyes. "Just know that if I could, I would shout on the rooftops that you are mine. Not one part of me is ashamed of you, got it?"

Sara nodded again. "Got it, and I feel the same way."

He smiled with a nod, then as he removed his hand, he said. "Now for your gift." Before going to his jacket, which was on the couch, and grabbing the box from his left pocket.

Sara shook her head with a smile. "You don't need to get me anyth..."

He cuts her off as he walked up to her. "I can't have you thinking I didn't get you something as special as I got your daughter."

He holds the small, rectangular box in the palm of his hand while she looked into his eyes, replying softly. "I thought what I got just a few seconds ago was pretty special."

His eyes were sparkling because he knew she was talking about them being a couple now, then he cleared his throat and said. "I do too. But please take this, I saw it and thought of you."

She nodded as she grabbed the box from his palm and untied the ribbon before opening it, revealing a silver butterfly necklace. She admired it for a few seconds before cupping his cheek. "It's beautiful Griss, I'll ware it often, and if somebody asks, I'll just say someone special gave it to me, which is the truth." Their eyes were sparkling again as they leaned toward each other for another soft kiss.

When they pulled back, she removes her hand from his cheek before taking his hand and started walking them toward her bedroom.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Sara, what are we doing?"

Sara smiled while they were passing Cassie's room, then once they were in Sara's master bedroom, she shuts the door and said. "I'm taking you to bed." Grissom looked at her with shock as she turned and looked at him, then she chuckled. "Relax, I didn't mean it that way, it is way to early for that. I see you need some rest before you go to work tonight, you look tired."

He'll admit these last two weeks he hadn't gotten much sleep because of the combination of working long hours and thoughts of their first kiss was going through his head non stop.

He sighed with a nod, then asked with a smile. "So now you get to look after me?"

She walked up to him after placing the box on her dresser, then cupped his cheek and replied while looking in his tired blue eyes. "I've always cared about your well-being, but now that we are official, yes I actually get to really look after you, so I'll do whatever I can to help. This relationship won't be one-sided in the caring and comfort department, you have me to lean on now, you got it?"

He had to smile a little at the last thing she said since he had just said it a few minutes ago, then it dimmed a little as he whispered with emotion. "It's been awhile since someone has cared for me like that, well at least from a relationship angle."

Sara nodded, she suspected that, then moved closer to him. "Well not anymore, I'm here for you now." Then after a peck on the lips, she brings him in her arms and holds him in the middle of her room, giving him all the comfort he had been lacking, whether it was his own doing or other's.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come. Please review.

AN #2: ****I credit the 'Nesting doll' episode for the first part of her childhood story.****


	13. Two months later

AN: Warning: A few small suggestive comments. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Two months later

As Sara was putting up the food that they had for dinner tonight, she couldn't help but do a small sigh, things didn't go as they had planned tonight, not that she knew exactly what would have happened by the end of it, but they would have had a romantic dinner in a restaurant rather than staying in.

But as she knew right away having kids can change your night very quickly, and with Cassie being sick all day, they knew that going out and leaving her with someone else wasn't an option, not that she blamed her daughter or was upset about it, because things like this does happen and she wouldn't trade her for anything, she just would have loved going out with Grissom for their first Valentines day since they've became a couple, which this was really the first time during this specific day she felt like making a deal about it. Having Grissom as her boyfriend now made her feel like everyday was a little more worth it.

Sara mentally shook her head as she smiled while thinking of Grissom as her boyfriend. Since they became official, things between them were better than she could have imagined, their working relationship flourished even more, and that is hard to believe because they were already pretty good before, then on their off time, they spent the majority of it together with Cassie, which she loved that they were together. They did talk to her to try and explain that no one can know that they were a couple, and she had said she understood, so they were hoping she doesn't inadvertently shout it out, but she is just four years old after all and they wouldn't blame her if she did.

While those last thoughts about her daughter and Grissom came to a close, she had closed the refrigerator before turning around, and she wasn't sure if she should be a little worried that Grissom wasn't back in the living room from putting Cassie to sleep, so she went and investigated.

When she made it to her daughter's room, she stopped in the doorway and smiled, any bad feeling she had earlier melted away as she saw Grissom and Cassie asleep and cuddled up in her small bed with the book on his chest and his glasses crooked, she could get use to this sight any day of the week.

After a few minutes of just standing there and watching them, and since she didn't have to wake him up because he had the night off and had told her that he would watch Cassie while she was at work tonight, she walked into the room and gently took the book off his chest and placed it on Cassie's nightstand before easing his glasses off and placing them on top of the book, then after covering them up, she kissed both of their foreheads, whispering to her daughter that she loved her and told them to sleep tight before walking out of the room to find something to do for a few hours before shift.

* * *

The next morning

When Sara had gotten off work she was going to head straight to her apartment to be with Grissom and Cassie, but since Shelly was here for the week to visit, she had called and wanted her to come to the diner so they could have breakfast together with Nick, so after calling Grissom and talking to him about it, which he said that it was alright and that he would just make something for him and Cassie, she headed for the diner, and since she was there before Nick, her and Shelly could have a few minutes alone, just like old times.

They shared a smile the minute Sara walked in the diner, then Sara walked over toward the table the other woman was sitting at.

Sara had barely sat down when Shelly asked quietly. "So did anything happen between you and Grissom last night?"

Cassie wasn't the only one who knew about Sara's relationship with Grissom, like she told him, she informed Suzie and Shelly that things were different between him and her, and they couldn't have been happier and excited for them. They knew how much she loved him, so they knew how important this relationship was to her.

Sara answered Shelly's question after she took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, dinner."

Shelly smiled. "Let me guess, something romantic with candle light in a secluded area of the restaurant, or did you guys stay in?"

"We stayed in."

Shelly smiled bigger. "Nice." But she wanted more answers "And?"

Sara shook her head before putting a damper on any idea that her friend might have thought went on last night. "Nothing, Cassie needed us."

"Cassie? Sara I know you love you daughter, but..."

Sara cuts her off. "Cassie was sick all day and we weren't about to drop her off somewhere so we could enjoy our first Valentines day together, plus I don't think either of use would have enjoyed it very much because our minds would have been on her."

Shelly nodded in understanding. "Of course, I understand." Sara knew that Shelly didn't mean any harm with her words, because Shelly loved Cassie as if she was her own. Then Shelly gave her a sympathy look and said. "I am sorry that your night didn't go as planned, though."

"Well things happen, and it wasn't like we had anything planned beyond dinner anyways."

Shelly snorted and replied. "Yeah right."

Sara could see the look in her eyes, and knew what she was thinking, so she chuckled. "Come on, you don't know that things would have progressed in my relationship with Grissom last night."

"Then why do I have a feeling it could've? Last night was finally your night."

"And you make it sound like it's been an eternity for me."

Shelly raised an eyebrow as she brought her coffee mug up to her lips. "Hasn't it?"

Before Sara could even add up how long it's been since she's been with someone intimately, she shook her head and replied. "Maybe." Shelly was about to reply but Sara continued. "But it isn't like I've had that many opportunities. Work keeps me pretty busy most of the time. Not to mention I've literally seen the guys run the other direction the minute I tell them I have a daughter in my life, and last but not least, I'm to the point that it can't be with just anybody, not that it was ever that way before, but you know what I mean."

"I do." Then Shelly smiled as she continued. "And I know Grissom isn't just anybody to you."

Sara shook her head with a smile of her own. "He isn't, and I'll wait for as long as I have to for him." As Shelly nodded, Sara continued with a smirk while picking up her coffee mug. "Besides, I don't see how you have much room to talk, because if I remember correctly, it has been longer for you than me."

As Sara was taking a sip of her coffee, Shelly smirked back. "Not anymore, not as of last night."

Sara spits out her coffee and started coughing before shaking her head. "I don't want to know."

As they were cleaning up the mess, Sara looked at Shelly, and she was smiling with a nod, then they started chuckling, which that's when Nick walked over to them.

After he stopped at the table, he asked. "What's so funny?"

Sara looked up at Nick, and said with a smile. "Nothing, lover boy."

Shelly started to chuckle as Nick sits down a little embarrassed, then looks over at Shelly with a 'you told her' look, and Shelly speaks while putting her hand on top of his. "Sorry babe, but we tell each other everything."

Nick nodded in understanding as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I understand, but you guys aren't going to talk about that now with me here, right?" Then he smirked as he finished. "Or should I go find another table?"

They women smiled while shaking their heads, then Shelly replied. "Nope we are done with that topic, right Sara?"

"Right."

After a moment's pause they changed the subject, and not long after that, they had ordered breakfast when the waitress came over to them.

* * *

When their breakfast was coming to a close, Shelly asked. "Hey Sara, how about me taking Cassie on Saturday to give you a break for a day." Then she looked at Nick and asked. "If it's alright with you, of course."

Since they would be staying at his place, it was his decision, she just wanted to do something nice for Sara and Grissom, but of course Nick didn't know about the Grissom part.

Nick nodded with a smile and replied. "That's fine." Then he looked at Sara and continued. "Yeah Sara, do what you Saturday, we'll watch Cassie for you."

Sara looked at Shelly, knowing why she offered, then looked at Nick and asked. "You sure?"

Nick smiled bigger. "Of course, it would be nice to spend time with her."

Sara nodded. "Ok, you can keep her Saturday."

"Alright." Then after Nick picked up the bill, he gets up and heads for the register.

When it was just the women, Sara looked at Shelly and said. "Shelly..."

But Shelly cuts her off. "Just spend the day with him on however you like, I'm not trying to be pushy." She reached her hand over to Sara's and placed it on top. "I just want you guys to have a day to yourselves. Besides, contrary to what you might believe, I'm not only doing it for you. I miss spending time with that little girl, you must know that."

Of course Sara did because when Mary didn't have her for the day, Shelly did, and she had enjoyed that one on one time with her, which was completely wiped out when they had moved to Vegas.

Sara nodded with a smile. "I do very much, and thank you Shelly, it really means a lot to me."

Shelly removes her hand from Sara's, then after they got out of the booth, they stood up and got into a hug. "You are very welcome, and anything for you."

As they were pulling out of the hug, Nick was walking back over to them. "You ready?"

The women nodded before the three of them walked out of the diner.

* * *

When Sara made it back to her apartment and had walked in, she shares a smile with Grissom since he was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes while Cassie says. "Mommy!" From the couch.

Sara walks toward her daughter, dropping her shoulder bag and coat on the arm of recliner before getting to her, then she kneeled down and places her hand on her daughter's forehead, thankful her temperature was close to normal, while asking. "How you are feeling, sweetie?"

"Better." Then sigh sighed and said. "I hate being sick."

She looked at her daughter with sympathy while she removed her hand from Cassie's forehead only to cup her cheek a second later. "I know, and I hate seeing you sick, because when you hurt..."

Cassie cuts her off with a smile. "You hurt."

Sara smiled with a nod. "That's right."

After a moment's pause, Cassie looked a little sad and replied. "I'm sorry mommy."

Sara frowned and asked. "For what?"

"You and Grissom wanted to go out, but you couldn't because of me."

Cassie looked down and Sara shook her head before speaking with a little emotion while bringing her daughter's head back up so they could look into each other's eyes. "I don't care about that. There are lots of chances to go out, but there is only one you, so getting you better is what I want more than anything, that's all that matters, ok?"

Cassie nodded with a sniffle. "Ok."

Then as Sara smiled while she ran her thumb over her cheek, she continued. "And if you get all better by Saturday, there is a surprise for you."

Cassie's eyes gets bigger as she asked. "What is it mommy?"

Sara smiled bigger at the look of excitement in her daughter's eyes. "You'll get to spend all day and night with Shelly and Nick."

Cassie smiled and nodded. "I want to go! I want to spend time with Aunt Shelly, and Uncle Nick of course."

She started calling Nick 'Uncle' when she found out that Shelly was dating him, and Nick really didn't seem to mind, in fact, Sara suspected he kind of liked it.

"You will, but you have to get better by then."

"I will mommy, I promise."

Sara chuckled. "Ok."

After she kissed Cassie on the forehead, she removes her hand from cheek before getting up and walking toward the kitchen, where Grissom had just turned off the faucet and was turning around to greet her.

She walked right into his arms and he hugged her, then kissed her head while asking. "How was shift?"

"It was alright, nothing too strenuous today." Grissom nodded in understanding as Sara asked. "How was the night with Cassie?"

While he ran his hand up and down her back, he replied. "It went really well, she slept through it.  
She was a little nauseous when she got up and had a slight fever." She pulled back from his arms so she could look at him, which he saw concern on her face, but he gave her a little smile as he cupped her cheek. "It's ok, I took care of her, and you felt her forehead, right? She's getting better every second, and soon you'll have that little girl running around in no time."

Sara nodded with a sigh of relief, then smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right." She continued when she placed her hand over his that was still on her cheek. "Thank you for taking care of her last night and this morning."

He shook his head with a smile of his own. "You don't need to thank me, I'm here for her too, you know."

"I know, it's just not a lot of guys wo..."

Grissom cuts her off as he took her hand off of his other hand and brings her hand up to his lips. "I'm not like most guys, incase you haven't noticed (Sara smirked with a nod at that), and I'll be there for her when she needs me and when you need me to be, all you two have to do is ask, ok?"

While he kissed the top of her hand, she nodded again as her throat went a little dry, she didn't know how this man ended up in her life, but she was sure happy he was.

Finally Sara cleared her throat before speaking. "Ok."

After he nodded with another smile, he asked. "So, how was breakfast?"

Sara smiled again. "It was actually great, and Shelly offered to take Cassie for the day and night on Saturday, so if you don't have any plans and you want to spend time with me, we have the whole day to ourselves."

He smiled bigger as he wraps his arms around her waist and brings her closer to him while smirking. "IF I want to spend time with you? Is that even a question?"

Sara smiled shyly. "Well no, but I didn't want to assume anything."

Grissom chuckled as he pecks her on the lips, then speaks as he pulls back. "Of course I want to spend time with you, so is there anything in particular you want to do?"

Sara shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nope, we can do whatever."

He nodded before speaking as he looked into her eyes. "Alright, how about playing it by ear and see where the day and night leads us."

The look he was giving her sent a warm and tingling feeling from her head to her toes, and once again her throat got a little dry, then she nodded and replied softly. "Ok, I'm in."

They smiled at each other right as their lips touched softly for another kiss, not knowing what's in store for their Saturday, except that whatever it was, they'll be sharing it together.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next...Please review.


	14. Their Special Night

AN: Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Their Special Night

2 days later

After another night at the lab, Sara goes back to her apartment building and gets her daughter, who was  
100% better, from her neighbor, then walked the few doors down to their own apartment and walked in before taking a little nap, which included cuddling together in Sara's bed. When they woke up a few hours later, they enjoyed a leisure breakfast together before Sara helped Cassie pack and got her ready for her day/night with Shelly and Nick, which she was still excited about.

Sara had just pulled out a change of clothes for Cassie to take with her when there was a knock on the door, so she hands them to her and said. "Now make sure you grab your coat and your two favorite stuffed animals, and can you pick up some of your toys and put them up for me, please?" Cassie nodded and told her mother that she would while Sara walked out of the room.

After stopping in front of the door, Sara opens it and smiles at Shelly before moving to the side to let her in. Shelly smiled while she walked in, then Sara asked as she was shutting the door. "Just you?"

Shelly nodded while Sara turned to look at her friend. "Nick wanted to come too, but I made an excuse that there was going to be a lot of girl talk, so he declined pretty quickly after that, not wanting to know what the topic was this time." Sara chuckled as Shelly continued. "You know just in case Grissom was here."

Sara nodded in understanding, then said with a smile. "Well he isn't. He actually went to his townhouse after work this morning because he thought it was a good idea that I spend a little one on one with Cassie before she went with you for the rest of the day and night."

Shelly saw the sparkle in Sara's eyes, and Shelly replied. "He is such a sweetheart, isn't he?"

Sara smiled bigger as the sparkle in her eyes grew, if that was even possible. "I know, right!"

Shelly chuckled while shaking her head. "And you still have it so bad for him."

Sara cleared her embarrassment away and replied, very proudly. "Yep, and that's not changing anytime soon."

Shelly smiled at her friend as Cassie came running out of her room and into the living room with her coat on, backpack on, and her two favorite stuffed animals under each arm. "Ok, I'm ready Aunt Shelly."

The women looked down at the little girl and smiled while Shelly said. "I see that you are. Alright, say goodbye/goodnight to your mom."

Cassie nodded while she turned her attention to her mother as Sara kneeled down in front of her. "Ok sweetie, have a good time and listen to whatever Shelly and Nick say, ok? I love you and I'll miss you."

Cassie hands her stuffed animals to Shelly before wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "I'll miss you too. Can you call before I go to sleep?"

Sara smiled while she wrapped her arms around her daughter and nodded. "You got it."

Cassie smiled as she gives her mother a hug. "I love you too, mommy." As they pulled back, Cassie continued. "Tell Grissom I said hi."

"I will."

After one more hug and kiss, they broke off contact from one another, and as Sara stood up, Cassie and Shelly started walking toward the apartment door, then after opening it, Cassie waved bye as she stepped into the hall first. Shelly smiled at her friend. "Have fun." Before continuing in a more suggestively tone. "Enjoy your night." Sara chuckled, understanding exactly what that meant, then after they said goodbye to one another, Shelly walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Sara took a moment, then sighed before walking to her bedroom so she could get ready for her day with Grissom. She was going to miss her daughter, there was no doubt about it, but she was also looking forward to having this time with him.

* * *

After Grissom showed up at her apartment they decided to go down to Boulder City so they didn't have to be cooped up in her apartment, afraid that someone they knew would see them if they stayed in Vegas. Then after spending multiple hours down there, enjoying the nice weather and city, they headed back to Vegas, where he stopped the vehicle outside of her apartment building, and since they both wanted to take showers and change clothes for the rest of their evening in, they said see you later after a pecks on the lips.

When she made it into her apartment, she headed straight for her bedroom to get a change of clothes so she could take a shower, then after her shower was done, she had changed into a light, buttoned down blouse with pants and shoes that matched, she even put on a little make-up and had her hair up nicely, and when she was satisfied with her appearance, she left the bedroom to set up for their candle-lit dinner in the Kitchen.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door as Sara lit the last Candle. She blew out the match a second later, and smiled at her handiwork before turning around and walking toward the door, throwing away the match as she went past the garbage can.

After placing her hand on the door knob, she took a breath before opening it, and when she did, they took in their appearances and saw the appreciation in their eyes.

Grissom cleared his throat and said. "You look beautiful, not that you don't always look beautiful, but..."

Sara cuts him off with a chuckle. "I understand, and so do you." He was in a nice buttoned down blue shirt with slacks. Grissom raised an eyebrow, so she amended her comment with a smile. "Well not beautiful, but you know what I mean." He smiled with a nod before bringing her closer to him so he could get a quick kiss from her.

When they pulled back, she moved to the side so he could walk in, where he saw the kitchen table had food on it with wine, wineglasses and two candles lit. He looked over at her when she stepped next to him after she had closed the apartment door. "I thought I would make it little more special than usual."

He smiled again with his eyes sparkling a little this time. "I love it."

She smiled again. "So you hungry?"

After Grissom nodded they walked to the table, and once he had helped her to her seat, he goes to the other side and sits down across from her after placing his jacket on the back of the chair.

While they were getting their food on the plates, Grissom comments. "This looks really good, and I don't want to offended you or anything, but have you been holding out on me?" Sara raised an eyebrow as he continued with a chuckle. "I thought you said your cooking skills were very limited."

Of course Grissom has been teaching her a few things in the kitchen, which was what she requested,  
but they haven't even come closer to making dinner meals yet, and this was an Italian meal, so he thought she could have been holding back her cooking skills.

But it turned out she wasn't at all when she smiled before answering very shyly. "It's take-out."

Grissom reached for her hand and replied. "That's ok, it still looks wonderful."

"Thank you, Grissom."

As Grissom nodded, he removed his hand, then they started eating with small talk in-between bites, mostly she was talking about her time with her daughter this morning and told him that Cassie had missed seeing him and told him she had said hi, which made Grissom very happy.

* * *

After they got done with their dinner and cleaned everything off the table, they walked over to the couch and cuddled in silence, then after a few minutes and while he kissed her on the head, she does a sigh, so he asked while his lips were still against her head. "What's wrong?"

She paused before moving her head back, which made him move his lips away from her, and as they looked at one another, she speaks. "I know I haven't done it yet, and tonight was sort of a make-up dinner, but I want to apologize about our Valentines date, I know our night didn't go exactly..."

Grissom puts his finger to her lips to stop her, then he cupped her cheek and replied. "You have nothing to apologize for. Cassie got sick, which happens, so of course we weren't leaving her with someone else just so we can go out. I know you wouldn't have been able to concentrate on dinner or anything else for that matter, as it should be, and to tell you truth, I wouldn't have been able to either."

Grissom saw the relief in her eyes, so he continued, wanting to reassure her on where he sees her daughter fitting into his life. "Sara, the first moment I saw you with your daughter, I knew instantly that if I had any shot on being with you then I needed to understand that your daughter will always come first with you, no matter what, and that she is a packaged deal, which I do very much. I also want to tell you, and I know I sort of touched on this subject a few days ago, but I want you to understand completely how I feel about her."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he continued. "And that is, I'm not just tolerating or taking care of her because she's the daughter of the woman I love, I love her too, and I think I had from the moment she smiled at me. There is just something about those 'Sidle' Smiles that turned my world upside down." Sara started to have tears in her eyes but not bothering to wipe them away, making them slide down her cheek, once again thankful for this man coming into her life, also realizing that this was the first time he voiced 'I love you' out loud.

He wiped her tears away while he finished his speech. "So don't you worry about me if we have to cancel dates or cut our alone time short, or anything else when it involves Cassie, because I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me in this."

She sniffled before asking with a smile. "Is forever too long?"

Grissom smiled as he leaned toward her. "I think forever might be too short for me, but that's a very good start." She started to smile a little bigger but it was cut short because Grissom's lips had reached hers, and the moment they touched, it grew passionate.

After they pulled back breathlessly, she looks into his eyes while he was looking into hers, and in both of them, they found passion and love reflecting back, so she took a breath as she stood up from the couch and held out her hand. "How about taking advantage of this alone time?"

They hadn't talked about taking their relationship further, which Sara didn't set out that tonight would be the night, but she felt it was right, and Grissom was going with her lead, so if she was ready, he was too, even though he was a little nervous, although he wouldn't admit it in this moment.

Pushing his nervousness away, he smiled as he placed his hand in hers, then slips his fingers through hers as he stood up before letting her lead him to her bedroom, just like the first night he slept in her bed, only this time it wasn't just for sleep, which made both of their hearts race a little more at that thought.

When they made it to her room, she released his hand as he shuts the door while she stopped in the middle of the room, then he walked up to her, cupped her cheek again before he leaned toward her and started kissing her, which she responded quickly.

As their kisses became passionate they started walking toward the bed, and once the back of her knees hit the end of it, they release each other's lips before she sits down on it and moves backwards while their eyes were watching one another, a second later he was following her.

After they were both on the bed, he cups her cheek and starts kissing her again while she started lying down as he once again followed her, so now he was above her.

For a bit everything was going really great, but when he started to reach for the buttons on her shirt, she started to tense up a little, which he felt it, so he pulls back, and after catching his breath, he asked. "You ok?"

She nodded while still trying to catch her breath after the latest passionate kiss they had shared. "Yes, Continue."

He nodded a second later, but after he got to the third button this time, she tensed again, so this time he cups her cheek and said. "Hey, if you aren't ready we don't have to continue."

Sara sighed in frustration with herself, and spoke as she closed her eyes. "You have no idea." Then as she opened her eyes, she looked away a little embarrassed. "I'm more than ready."

He smiled a little and asked. "That long, huh?"

Sara sits up after he moved and removed his hands from her, then she sighed again as she looked down at her hands, knowing she completely ruined the mood here, but had to get this out.

A second later, he had sat up next to her and placed his hand on top of hers, relieving her that he wasn't put out when she had stopped things. "It's ok, let me know how you are feeling."

She nodded before turning her head to look at him, which she saw understanding and love in his blue eyes, and it almost made her want to cry, but this was not the time to be shedding tears, so she held on to them as she replied. "Being with another man after meeting you would have been hard for me because it would feel like I was cheating on you, no matter how ridiculous that sounds since we weren't even close to dating."

"It's not Sara, because honestly I felt the same way."

"Really?"

He smiled with a nod. "Yeah."

Then she looked down at her at their hands again. "And before meeting you, the last few guys that I had a small interest in, didn't really stick around after they found out about Cassie, so yes it has been awhile." She turned her palm so the palm of both of their hands were touching before she slipped her fingers through his as she turned to look at him again while speaking from the heart. "But not only that, I am a little nervous right now. I mean what I feel for you is so strong and intense, which builds it up even more, and I'm afraid I'll disappoint you in some way." She sighed as she moved her eyes down so she wasn't looking at him anymore. "Like now."

When Grissom slipped his fingers out of hers, her heart plummeted a little, then she felt his hand on her cheek and heard her him speak, but she still wasn't looking at him. "You could never disappoint me Sara, no matter what we are doing, and do you really think I don't have the same fear?" Sara moved her eyes to look into his eyes and saw the truth as he continued with a small smile, revealing just how nervous he was. "I mean the second I met you, I was a goner, but a part of me told me that I had no shot so I played that part for as long as I could. Now look at me, I'm with you and I'm as nervous as a young man with his first love, afraid that I can't give you everything you need."

This time he blushed as he looked down, but Sara didn't want him to be embarrassed for speaking what he felt, so she cupped his cheek and said. "You have nothing to be afraid of, or embarrassed, or even feel that you have to compete with anybody, because I love you Grissom." He looked into her eyes immediately after she said that because that was the first time she'd used those words out loud to him, then she smiled with a nod. "Yes, I love you, and as long as you love me, that's everything I'll need."

They both smiled bigger and took a deep breath, trying to relieve the tension, then they lean toward each other, and after a few pecks on the lips, they place their foreheads together and he speaks softly. "So we are both nervous about the same thing, how do we move past it?"

She pulls back a few seconds later, grabs his hand and kisses his palm before placing it back on her cheek, then as she was reaching for the buttons on his shirt, she finally replied while looking to his blue eyes. "We don't overthink this, we be ourselves, and just use our love to guide us because no matter what, we know that our feelings aren't going to change the next morning."

He smiled as he brings her closer to him again. "They won't, you know. I'll love you like I love you right now."

She smiled in return while she was finishing the fourth button on his shirt, then she whispered. "I know, and I will too."

After a second hesitation their lips finally touched again, and when they did this time, they pushed their fear aside and did what Sara said, they used their feelings to guide them into a night of tenderness, but also a passion that neither one had experienced before.

* * *

AN: The next chapter is the morning after, and Shelly has some news she needs to share with Sara. What is it? Good or Bad? Please review.


	15. The morning after

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the support, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: The morning after

When Sara opened her eyes the next morning, she saw that Grissom was laying on his side, wide awake and looking at her with a smile, so she smiled in return and asked. "What are you doing?"

He reached over and cupped her cheek while speaking with love in his eyes. "Watching the most beautiful woman I've ever met, sleep." With the combination of his words and the emotion still left over from last night, a few tears started to come down her cheek, and his look changed to concern. "What's wrong?"

Sara sniffled as she shook her head. "Nothing. I promise, I'm ok." She took a breath while she still noticed he looked concerned, so she scooted closer to him and cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry. But really I'm fine, your words just hit a cord with me, that's all."

He saw the truth, but he believed it was more than that, so he asked. "It was also about last night, wasn't it?" She bit her lip as she nodded, then he smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Then I guess we had nothing to worry about."

She chuckled as she removed her hand from his cheek so she could move and lay on his chest, which he got that, so he moved his arms so they were now around her waist, then after kissing her head, she speaks again. "Not one bit. It had never felt like that before."

Grissom sighed in content as he ran his hand up and down her shirt covered back and replied. "I know exactly what you mean."

As they continued to lay in each other's arms it grew to a comfortable silence, but after a few minutes, he whispered. "We better get up and get dressed before Cassie comes home."

Sara nodded before moving from his chest, but before she allowed him to move, she cups his cheek again and spoke as she looked down into his eyes. "I have tell you something Griss." He waited patiently as she continued. "What I said last night about loving you the same the next morning, I was wrong." Worry started to come into Grissom's eyes, but he was relieved a second later when she smiled. "I love you more than I did last night."

Grissom didn't show his emotional side that much, but he had a feeling every time she said those words, it'll get to him, and this time was no exception, so he cleared his throat and said. "Well then I guess we were both wrong, because I love you more too."

Her eyes started beaming at his words, then he moved up so he could reach her lips, and after a few pecks, they pull back before she asked. "Can you make the coffee while I go and take a shower?"

He nodded with a smile, and after one last peck on the lips, he lifts up the blankets and got out of bed before heading for the bedroom door in nothing but his boxers, which she couldn't help but stare at him with a smile. He might not think his body would win a competition with the younger and fitter crowed, but Sara had no problems with it whatsoever.

Grissom could feel eyes on him, so he turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, which she just smiled bigger. He rolled eyes while opening the door before walking out, but secretly smiling at the appreciative look he was receiving from her, that's something he'll no doubt have to get use to.

While Sara was alone in the room, the smile stayed on her face. She was so happy right now, and she didn't think it would ever leave her face, which was true, because when she finally got out of bed and started to get ready for the day, it never did.

* * *

By the time there was a knock on the apartment door, Sara's smile was contained somewhat, though.

She stood in front of the door, then took a breath before opening it, and this time she had a smile on her face for a different reason, her daughter was home again. She loved last night more than words could say, but she had missed her daughter and was happy she was back home.

"Mommy!"

Sara wraps Cassie in a hug the moment she walked into her arms. "Did you have fun?"

Cassie nodded as she pulled back from her mother, but before she told her everything that she did, she saw Grissom standing in the kitchen from the corner of her, so she smiled before running toward him. "Grissom!"

As Cassie and Grissom were greeting one another, Sara looked at Shelly as she was standing up, then Shelly asked. "Mind if I stay for a cup of coffee?"

Sara moved to the side to let her friend in. "Of course not, come in and help yourself."

As Shelly nodded, she walked in, but Sara didn't shut the door because Grissom was walking her way after he had grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

He stopped in front of her and cupped her cheek. "Dinner tonight?"

Sara nodded with her eyes sparkling. "Sounds great."

"Ok, I'll see you then, love you."

"Love you too."

After a soft kiss, he pulls back before turning around, seeing Shelly and Cassie smiling at them, he gave them a little smile back. "Bye Shelly, nice to see you again."

"You too."

Grissom nodded before moving his eyes to the little girl. "Bye Cassie, I'll see you later."

"OK, Grissom."

After one more look at Sara, he finally walked out of the apartment before Sara shuts the door, then as she was walking toward the kitchen again, she politely tells her daughter to go put up her stuff.

"Ok mommy, but then can I watch TV?"

"For a little bit, then you can tell me how your evening was with Shelly and Nick."

Cassie nodded again with a smile before running toward her room with her backpack while Shelly and Sara sat down at the table.

After they took a moment to take sips of their coffee, Shelly asked after clearing her throat. "So, was your day a success?"

Sara knew what she was asking, but she tried really hard not give it up by smiling. "If you mean did we have a nice day and a romantic dinner, then I would say that was a very successful day."

Shelly shook her head with a smile. "That's not what I'm asking."

"I know."

"So?" Sara looked at her friend for a second, then finally showed her the smile while she brought her coffee mug up to her mouth before taking another sip as Shelly smiled bigger. "Ha! I knew it would." Sara chuckled with a nod after she swallowed, then she asked. "And?" Sara shook her head as she looked down at the table, making Shelly chuckle. "I obviously don't want the details. But come on, give me something here."

Sara paused before looking at her friend and speaking in a tone that was very serious and heartfelt. "It was one of best nights of my life. There really are no words to describe it."

Seeing the intense look Sara was giving Shelly, she had to pause for a second, then spoke after clearing her throat. "Wow, it must have been very special."

Sara nodded with another smile as she looked down at her coffee mug. "It really was."

After another pause so Shelly could take another drink of her coffee, Shelly changed the atmosphere of the room when she smirked. "So now can I start calling him lover boy? Of course when we aren't around your team."

Sara snorted as she looked at her friend with a little hint of embarrassment. "No, I don't think that would be the best idea."

Shelly chuckled back. "Alright, I was just playing anyway."

Sara nodded, then as Shelly was calming down and lost her smile, she looked down at her coffee mug, and Sara felt the air change again, so she asked. "So was there another reason you wanted to have coffee with me, besides grilling me about last night?"

Shelly nodded while she looked at Sara again. "Actually there is."

"Ok, what is it?"

Shelly took a breath and continued. "So funny thing happened last night before Nick went to work...He uh...He asked me to move in with him."

Sara looked at Shelly wide-eyed and asked. "Really?" Shelly nodded as Sara continued. "Wow, so what did you tell him?"

"Well I said I would have to think about it. I mean my life is in San Francisco, my work is there, and Suzie is there. I can't just leave her, you are counting on me to look after her when she needs it."

Sara gives her friend a smile and replied. "But we know that she isn't staying in San Francisco much longer when her new scholarship is taking her to Yale."

This Fall, Suzie was going back to Yale university, and there wasn't a happier person in that room when she found out she was getting a scholarship, which was saying a lot because Sara was there visiting during the time she got it, and she was just as happy.

Shelly nodded. "Yeah that's true." Shelly sighed before finishing. "But everything else is there."

Sara could see that Shelly was really worried, so she moves her hand over to touch her friend's. "What's wrong? I thought, like what you told me before my moving decision was made, you would be jumping for joy at this opportunity."

Shelly shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm honored he feels that we are building something real between us and wants to move to the next stage of our lives. But what if I move here and live with him, and it doesn't work out, then what?"

Sara nodded in understanding, because she had the similar issue, except she moved without even knowing if she was going to end up with the man she loved, she was now thankful that the move ended up being a success in everyway.

"That's unfortunately a chance you're going to have to take, nothing is guaranteed when it comes to things like this. But I feel that if two people really love each other, like I know that you guys do, and are committed to work out the hard parts in the relationship when it comes, then I don't see it not working out between you two." Sara squeezed her friend's hand and continued. "So I guess the question you should be asking yourself is, is your relationship with him worth this leap of faith? Is he worth it to you to really in the same city?"

Before Shelly could reply, Sara finished her speech while she removed her hand from Shelly's. "And if you decide to move in with him, and everything goes unexpectedly wrong, then you'll have me here. I know it won't be the same, but I can try and be the best friend that you need."

Shelly nodded with a smile before she replied. "You already are, and thank you for the advice. It was pretty much where my thought process was too, but it was nice hearing it from you."

"No problem."

While they were finishing their coffee, Sara couldn't help but feel excited on the possibility that Shelly could move here. She understood her friend's concerns, but like with herself, she hopes Shelly will take a chance on her true love and do everything she could to make it work, because she might regret it if she passes it up.

* * *

AN: Next chapter has a little time jump, and a little twist. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	16. A Birthday Surprise

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed and read, I appreciate the support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Birthday Surprise

6 Months later

Sara's eyes fluttered open while the sound of her daughter and Grissom's voices were heard from the kitchen through her cracked bedroom door, then she smiled while she stretched and yawned.

When she was done, she laid there a couple of minutes before she finally gets up and out of bed, then she grabbed her robe that was hanging on the hook from the master bathroom door and walked out of her room while putting it on and tying it, covering an old UCLA t-shirt that she adopted from Grissom and a pair of sweatpants that she was wearing.

As she was walking down the hall, she heard Grissom ask a question to Cassie.

"So Cassie, what is today?"

Sara smiled at the excitement in Cassie's voice. "It's my 5th birthday!"

Before Grissom could reply, Sara, who had just walked in the room, asked. "And who are you going to see today?"

Cassie, who had been sitting on the counter watching Grissom cook, looked at her mother with excitement in her eyes, and Sara wasn't sure which part she was excited about. Was it seeing her just now? Her birthday? or who was coming to her birthday party in the park? But she also wouldn't rule out that it could have been all the above.

"Aunt's Suzie and Mary are coming."

Sara walked up to her daughter with a nod and smile. "That's right, but don't forget Mary's Fiancé, Tom."

Cassie nodded. "Right." Since he didn't live in San Francisco when she was there, she didn't really see him that much, so he really wasn't that high on her excitement level, but he was always nice to her, so if he was there then great, or at least that's how she viewed it.

After a hug and kiss between mother and daughter, Sara was walking closer to Grissom, who was cooking on the medium-sized griddle, and before Sara could make a comment on what he was making, Cassie continued with the excitement still in her voice. "Grissom is making animal pancakes today."

Sara walked up behind Grissom and saw his handy work before saying. "I see that." Then after kissing him on the check, she headed for the refrigerator while asking them what they wanted to drink.

After they both said milk, she grabbed it and walked to the cupboard to grab three glasses so she could pour some for them all, then after she was done and as she was setting them down on the table, Cassie continued to talk about how excited she was on seeing everybody while Grissom and Sara smiled, very happy for the little girl.

* * *

When Cassie had finished her breakfast and was excused from the table, she ran to her room, wanting to figure out what to ware while Sara and Grissom chuckled before looking at each other and smiled.

He reached to cover her hand as she sighed. "Five years old, I can't believe it. She's growing up so fast."

He squeezed her hand and replied. "I can only imagine how you are feeling right now." Sara nodded in understanding. "Although in the year that I've known her, it does feel that way." Sara nodded again, then sighed, but for a different reason, and that got Grissom to ask in a concern voice. "What's wrong?"

As she looked into his eyes, she replied. "We are going to be around each other all day, but with the team around too, all I can do is look at you. It will just drive me a little crazy today."

She can control herself on seeing him at work because they had promised each other that when they were in the lab, they had to act like professionals. So one, they don't let anything slip that they are together, and two, to prove that they can work together so when they do become public they can show everybody, including themselves, that they can still work together almost as great, if not better, because they were a couple. But today was an outside of the work activity, and they still couldn't act like a couple because of who they were going to be around.

He tugged on her arm lightly, making her get up, and after he scooted his chair back, she sat in his lab sideways, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then he replied with love in his eyes and a smile on his face. "I know, I'll feel it too, believe me. So we better get in a few kisses while we can."

She smiled as she leaned towards him. "I agree." Before their lips touched.

After a long kiss and a few pecks, they pull back before she placed her forehead on his. "I'm glad you are coming to enjoy the day with us."

He ran a hand up and down her back as he replied. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Turning Five is a big deal to a little kid." She pulls her forehead back to smile at him as he finished with a smile of his own. "Even if I have to restrain myself from not kissing you all afternoon."

After another smile and kiss, Sara gets off of his lap so they could clean up their breakfast plates and get ready for their day, and since Grissom had brought a few of his things with him after their shift earlier, he didn't have to go home to get ready.

When everybody was ready to go, they walked toward the door, but before Grissom opened it, he turned around and cupped Sara's cheek before bringing her in for another kiss, which kind of surprised her, but wasn't complaining one bit.

After they pulled back, he smiled with his eyes sparkling. "I thought I would get in one more for the road." Sara nodded with a chuckle, and after a smile, he finally opened the door and stepped to the side. "After you, ladies."

As Cassie walked in front of Sara, she replied. "Thank you, kind sir."

Sara and Grissom chuckled as they followed her out into the hall, and after locking the apartment door, they headed down the hall before walking out of the building and getting into their separate vehicles so nothing would be suspicious.

* * *

A few hours later

Once everybody who had been invited had showed up, and Cassie's excitement of seeing Aunt's Suzie and Mary, and Tom had died down a little, she started playing with Lindsey, who was a few years old than her, on the play structure while Sara kept an eye on them with a mixture of watching the guests talking and laughing with one another, then when her eyes moved toward Nick and Shelly, her smile grew just a little bit bigger because she was excited for them.

Not only did Shelly end up changing her life to move in with Nick, but their relationship took another step forward on July 4th when Nick proposed her. Things were definitely looking up for her friend, which Sara could say friends now because Nick was becoming one to her too. Of course Shelly would always come first between the two, that's just how it was, and probably always will be.

After watching them kiss, Sara turned her attention toward Grissom, which he could see her from over Catherine's shoulder, but knowing he couldn't smile back she just gave him a quick little smile before he turned his attention back to Catherine and her eyes went back to the play structure while thinking about her relationship with him.

Even though their relationship wasn't out in the open yet, which had its frustrating moments, she wouldn't change being with him for anything, so for the first time that she could remember, and besides a few periods here or there through the years, she finally felt truly happy, deeply in love, and completely content.

As of right now, her life was as perfect as she could have imagined, she only hopes that it would last, at least for a little bit.

While she sighed in content after her last thought came to an end, she jumped a little when a hand touched her shoulder, then when she saw it was Shelly with an unreadable look on her face, she asked. "What?"

Shelly swallowed and said. "Look over there."

Sara turned to the right and saw where Shelly was pointing, then heard her ask. "Isn't that..."

Sara cuts her off with a nod. "Yes it is." Then she started walking toward the man that was coming toward the group's area as everybody stopped talking, wondering what was going on and who that man was, except Grissom, he had a very good idea on who was walking their way.

When Sara and the man who had been walking toward her met in the middle, she cleared her throat before asking. "Brad, what are you...what are you doing here?"

Brad Maclin flashed her a small smile, which at one time in their lives caught her eye big time, then replied. "Well it's my daughter's birthday. I am allowed to see her, right?"

Sara nodded as she cleared her throat again. "Of course, this is just a shock. When you called last week you didn't say you were coming."

"I thought I would surprise her...so surprise."

After a pause, they started walking while she took an assessment on how he looked from the last time she saw him, and there were a few changes, but not much.

He was 6'1, green eyes, had a fit build with short, brown, wavy hair (It was a lot shorter than the last time she saw it), and a scruffy, but well maintained, beard (which was bigger the last time she saw it).

As they bypassed the group and got closer to the play structure, Sara speaks so Cassie can hear her. "Cassie sweetie, can you come here for a minute, please?"

Cassie nodded before going down the slide and running toward her mom, but when she noticed someone standing next to her, she slowed down a little, wondering who that was. Then as she got closer to them, she had a feeling on who it was, but wasn't a 100% sure.

As she stopped in front of them, Brad kneeled down and smiled at her. "Hi Cassie, do you remember who I am?"

"I think so. Although you do look different than the last time I saw you, and in the picture mommy gave me."

Brad chuckled a little, which was a lot like Cassie's, then nodded. "I bet I do." He took a breath then continued. "Well I'm your father, and I was hoping I could share this day with you."

Cassie looked into his eye before looking up at her mother, which Sara gave her a smile and said. "Whatever you want, honey, this is your day."

Cassie nodded before looking at Brad again, and after a pause, she answered. "Ok, you can stay."

He gave her a relieved smile and said. "Thank you Cassie. Then when your party is over, maybe your mom can take you to the store and buy something you like for your birthday from me. I would have gotten you something, but I was afraid you wouldn't like it, so I'll let you pick out your gift."

Cassie just nodded again, then she looked at her mother again. "Can I go play again?"

Sara smiled with a nod. "Yes, but only for a few more minutes so we can eat before you open presents." Cassie nodded this time with a bigger smile, and as she was running toward the play structure, Sara shouted. "And be safe."

While Brad stood up, he sighed. "I can't believe she's Five years old already, she's grown up so fast."

Sara nodded in agreement, considering she had just said that this morning, then she cleared her throat and commented. "I'm sorry that there wasn't much of a reaction from her when she saw you."

Brad shook his head before looking at her. "That's not your fault, or hers, that is on me. And one I'm hoping I can fix."

As Sara was wondering what he meant, Shelly had walked up to them. "Brad Maclin."

Brad looked away from Sara to look at her best friend, then he smiled at her. "Shelly Cooper, it's been awhile, you haven't changed much."

"Yes it has, and neither have you." While Sara and Brad were wondering if that was a little dig toward him, Shelly looked at Sara. "The gang is wondering who he is. I mean they have a pretty good idea a few seconds ago, but isn't it time to formally introduce them to him?"

Sara nodded as she cleared her throat again. "Yeah." Then she looked at Brad as she finished. "If you want to."

He smiled with a nod. "Well I'm here to stay for the party, so they might as well know who I am."

As the three of them started walking toward the group, Shelly smirked. "So what, your rock band is so unpopular in this part of the country that people won't know who you are?"

Sara chuckled a little as Brad smile while shaking her head. "Nope, hadn't changed a bit."

Shelly smiled with a nod. "Thank you very much."

When they stopped in front of the gang, Sara speaks to them. "Everybody, you probably have already figured it out on your own, but this is Cassie's father, Brad Maclin."

Brad shook their hands as they individually introduced themselves to him, then when he got to Greg, he gave a him look and said. "Brad Maclin, I feel like I've heard that name somewhere."

Brad smiled and said. "You may have, I'm in a rock band."

Greg nodded with a smile and said. "Yeah, that's right." Then he looked Sara and said. "How come you didn't tell us that Cassie's father is famous?"

Brad chuckled as Sara replied with shrug of her shoulders. "Nobody asked."

Then as Greg looked at Brad again, Brad replied. "Well I wouldn't call us famous, but we do get around."

They all smiled with a nod, then after a pause, Sara tells Brad that the drinks and snacks are over at the tables, and as he started walking over there, the rest of the group followed him while Greg was striking up the conversation about his songs, which left Sara and Grissom alone, so they took that opportunity to talk.

They looked at each other and Grissom speaks. "So that's Cassie's father, huh?"

She smirked. "What were you expecting? Long hair, tattoo's, something pierced?"

"Well I don't want to stereotype, but now that you mentioned it..."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Well I can say the last time I saw him his hair was a little longer, and well the other's he didn't have when we were dating... but I don't know about now because obviously it has been awhile." Grissom just nodded, not wanting to even go down the road of thinking about her with him, it was hard enough she was sharing a child with the man.

Sara continued when she saw an uncertain look in his eyes. "Grissom, he is more than likely going to be gone tomorrow. He is just visiting his daughter on her birthday, you have nothing to worry about."

He cleared his throat and asked the question that's been on his mind the minute he saw him. "And if it isn't just a visit?"

She gives him a smile before replying. "Then you would still have nothing to worry about." As she started walking toward the table, she whispered. "I'm yours." He smiled and took a breath before following her.

She was right, he didn't have anything to worry about because Cassie's father was probably only just visiting for a day, possibly two, then it can go back to normal. Or will it?

* * *

AN: What will happen next? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	17. Another Shock

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and read, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Another Shock

The next morning

Right as Sara changed out of her work clothes and into a t-shirt and sweatpants so she could get a couple hours of rest, there was a knock on the door.

She smiles as she heads toward it with a quick pace, then after opening it, she grabbed his hand and brings him into her apartment before pressing her lips to his while pushing his back against the door until it shut.

When they finally pulled back for air, Grissom whispered breathlessly as he placed his forehead to hers. "Well hello to you too."

Sara smiled again. "If I knew it was going to be almost 24hrs before I got to kiss you again, then I don't think I would have stopped."

Towards the end of Cassie's party yesterday, Grissom got called into work early, then shift had started hours later, so they hadn't gotten a chance to kiss since before they left for the park yesterday afternoon.

He smiled in return as he pulled back, then cupped her cheek with his free hand since his other hand was holding a duffel bag. "Me neither, but now I'm here."

She smiled bigger with a nod. "Yes you are."

Then after a short peck on the lips, she removed his hand from her cheek before slipping her fingers through his, and after locking the door, she lead him to her bedroom.

When they made it in there, and once the door was shut and he had dropped his bag next to her dresser, they started kissing again while she was unzipping his jacket and walking backward toward the bed.

After taking his jacket off and letting it fall on the floor, he picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed as their lips stayed connected, escalating the length and power of it little by little.

He removed his lips from hers a few minutes later and stared kissing her neck as her hands were running up and down his shirt covered back. When he takes his lips off her neck a few seconds later, he looked down at her while she opens her eyes at the loss of his lips on her skin, then they smile at each other before he whispers. "You are so beautiful."

She removes one of her hands from his back and cups his right cheek, but just as she was bringing him closer to her lips again so they could continue, an unexpected yawn came out, so it made Grissom stop his pursuit, it also made Sara look away a little embarrassed that she completely ruined the mood they had going. "I'm sorry Griss."

As she was still looking away, Grissom smiled and moved so he was laying more to the side so he could cup her cheek, then moved her head over so they could look at each other, but her eyes were still not on him when he continued to talk in an understanding tone. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Shift wasn't exactly the easiest today, so if you, or I, for that matter, weren't a little tired, I think I would be more concerned."

She gives him a little smile as she moved her eyes so she was looking into his eyes. "Yeah, you're right, rain check?"

He smiled a little bigger with his eyes sparking. "Absolutely."

Feeling a little better about the whole thing, she moved closer to him, which he followed her lead and they met in the middle for a kiss, and even though it wasn't lacking the same punch as the ones they were sharing just a few minutes ago, they knew it wasn't going to escalate into anything this time.

When they pulled back, he puts his forehead against hers and whispered. "I'm going to go change, then we can get a little sleep." She nodded, and after he pulled back, he kissed her forehead before she removed her hands from him so he could move and get off the bed.

Then once he was, he grabbed his jacket from the floor and placed it on her dresser before grabbing his bag and walking toward the master bathroom so he could change.

A few minutes later, he walks back into the room, and Sara, who was now under the covers, laying on her side with her elbow on the mattress and her head on the palm of her hand, watched as he placed his bag back in the spot it was earlier, then spoke. "You know if you want, I can clear space in my dresser for your clothes and make room in one of the drawers in the bathroom for some of your bathroom stuff."

He looked at her a little shocked as he walked over toward the bed. "You would do that?"

She smiled while he crawled into bed next to her. "Yeah, I think it's time for another step." As he mirrored her laying position, she continued. "But only if you want to. I just thought it would be easier so you don't have to carry your things back and forth all the time."

He looked at her with appreciation, then cupped her cheek before speaking with a smile. "Yeah, that would be nice, but only if you think we are ready."

"I do."

"Ok, and I know we spend most of the time here, but you can do the same with yours and Cassie's things."

They do spend the majority of their time here, mostly because Cassie's familiar with her things here, plus they wanted her to be as comfortable with Grissom as she could be in a role that he was more than a boss and friend to her mother.

"Now are you sure about that? Because I don't want you to feel that you have do this because of my suggestion."

They've been together for almost a year now, and Sara knew that he was very cautious about sharing his place with more than just himself, so she didn't want him to feel like she was pushing him.

Grissom shook his head. "I am, and you're right, this is a nice little step we should take."

Sara smiled big and said. "Alright, sounds good."

Grissom nodded, and after a peck on the lips, he lays down before she lays her head on his chest, then once they were comfortable, he wraps his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head. "Sleep tight, Sara, I love you."

Finally letting her full exhaustion come over her, she yawned before whispering right back. "You too Griss, and I love you too." Then they closed their eyes and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

When everybody had woken up from their nap and was changed for the day, Sara made the three of them sandwiches for lunch, and just as they were finishing, there was a knock on the door.

Sara saw that Grissom had a worried look on his face, so she gets up, and asked as she was walking toward it. "Who is it?"

"It's Brad."

They share a look and told one another with their eyes that they can make this explanation work, then she looked at the door and cleared her throat before opening it.

They smiled at each other as Sara moved to the side to let him in, which the moment Cassie saw him, she had a little more excited reaction than she had yesterday. "Daddy!"

Bard looked towards the kitchen table and saw Grissom sitting there, but at the moment, he was more concentrated on greeting his daughter when she ran toward him.

Once he picked her up, they hugged, then after a small greeting, Brad looked over at Grissom and asked. "Grissom, right?" Grissom nodded as Brad continued. "Aren't you Sara's boss?"

Before Sara could respond as she stood next to Brad, Cassie speaks. "He's more than that daddy."

The couple's heart started racing as Brad asked while looking at his daughter. "Really?"

Cassie nodded with a smile. "He's mommy's best friend, just like Aunt Shelly."

The couple mentally sighed in relief as Brad nodded. "And you like that?"

Cassie nodded with another smile. "Yes, he's very nice."

Brad nodded as Grissom cleared his throat and stood up from his seat. "Well I better go."

Brad looked over at him and said. "I didn't mean to run you off."

Grissom waved it off. "That's ok. I have a meeting anyways and enough paperwork that could last me till the start of shift tonight."

Brad nodded in understanding, then after Grissom grabbed his coat from the empty chair beside him while saying goodbye to Cassie, he started walking toward the door with Sara following him.

After she opened it, he started walking out in the hall, which that's when she mouthed 'sorry', but he just did a quick shake of the head in understanding, then brought up the sign for 'I love you', and since Brad's back was to them, she signed it back before shutting the door when Grissom started walking away.

When the door clicked shut, she mentally took a breath before walking back into the kitchen and started cleaning up while Brad was talking to his daughter.

* * *

During the course of Brad's visit through the afternoon, Sara kept hearing that he was going to do this and that with her, so when Cassie had excused herself from the room so she could go to the rest room, Sara was shaking her head, and Brad, who had been sitting on the floor, saw her. "What's up with the head shake?"

When she looked at him, she replied. "You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep. The moment you said it was going to happen, she's already on board with it, and now when you don't follow through, it is going to break her heart."

"Who said I wasn't going to follow through?" Before Sara could reply, he continued. "Listen Sara, I know I haven't been there for her that much these last five years, but what I said about fixing the issue of her not really knowing me, I meant it."

"What do you mean?"

After a pause, Brad starts to get up from the floor, then replied as he started walking up to her. "What I mean is that..." But he gets interrupted when his cell phone rings, so he sighed and said. "Excuse me." Sara nodded and watched Brad pull his cell phone out of his pocket before answering it.  
"Hey man...wow, yeah that's great...but Listen, what we talked about before I came here is still happening." He looked right at Sara as he finished the conversation with his friend. "I'm done. My place in the band is over and I'm staying in Vegas with my daughter. This where I belong now...Yeah, I'll miss you too. Call anytime you are in the area and we can do something, ok...bye."

As he ended the call, he saw that Sara's face was now in shock mode, and he took that opportunity to continue while he walked over toward her and sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm done with the band Sara. I want to keep my promises to her, and I want to be there and get to know her, so I'm sticking around to make it happen."

Sara was still too shocked to speak as Cassie ran into the living room with a piece of paper in her hand. "Daddy, look what I just made."

He turned his attention toward his daughter as he picked her up and sets her in his lap, then after wrapping an arm around her waist, he used his free hand to look a the piece of paper, and it was two stick figures with smiles on their faces as a Yellow sun was colored in the corner, Blue all over, indicating that was the sky, and Green on the bottom of the page, indicating it was grass, and it looked like he was pushing her on a swing, at least that's what he got out of it, then he smiled and asked, just to be sure. "Who is this?"

Cassie smiled and said. "Me and you." Then she looked at him. "Do you like it?"

Brad smiled like he had never smiled before, then kissed her head. "I love it sweetie, thank you so much. This will go on my refrigerator... Well when I get one after I get an apartment here, Ok?" Cassie nodded and hugged her father's neck while he hugged her back as Sara sat there still shocked with a lot thoughts running through her head.

* * *

Through the rest of the evening, Sara was still processing the news that Brad had given her, and normally she would go to Shelly the minute something major hit her life, but she figured there was one person she had to talk to first, so when she had gotten to the lab after dropping Cassie off at her neighbor's place, she went right to Grissom's office and knocked on the closed door.

A few seconds later, she hears a come in, so she opens it and walked in the room, which Grissom gives her a smile as he removed his glasses. "Hey, what's up?"

Sara cleared her throat and asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Her clearing her throat and the tone of her voice kind of concerned him, so he stood up with a nod. "Of course, what's wrong?"

After she closed the door, she walked over to the left chair that was in front of his desk and sat down as Grissom walked to the front, leaning against the desk with his backside as he waited for her to continue, which after a second, she did.

"I found out something earlier today, which I'm still trying to process it, and quite frankly still shocked about."

Still not following what she was talking about, he nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

She looked down at her hands for a few seconds before looking up at him again. "Brad has decided to quit the band and move here. He's ready to be more involved with his daughter." Grissom was also shocked, and his face showed it, so she nodded as she looked down at her hands again. "I know, I had the same reaction."

After a short pause, he cleared his throat and asked. "I don't want to sound like this is all about me in this moment, that's not what this is, but seeing how this does concern me a little, I have to know, does him making this move chan..."

Sara cuts him off immediately as she looked up at him again. "Absolutely not." She gives him a little smile as she reached for his hand, she knew the rules that once they were in the lab there was no touching allowed, but she felt like she had to in this moment, which he didn't seem to mind much because he didn't let go. "I meant what I said yesterday, I'm yours, so Brad's decision on sticking around here doesn't change that. Him and I were over long before I met you."

"I understand that, I really do. But I also got the impression that you two didn't work out, mainly, because he was on the road all the time. If he sticks by his decision, he won't be on the road anymore."

Sara understood his fear, but she also wanted to get this out of the way, so she continued after squeezing his hand. "Listen Grissom, I can't say that I never had feelings for him or cared about him deeply, because I did, and I still do care to some extent, mostly because he is the father of my daughter. But how I feel about you is so much greater than how I ever felt about him, you are the love my life, and that's something I can say with certainty with no second guesses or second thoughts. Brad's decision doesn't change where my heart lies, and that's with you."

Grissom saw the truth in her eyes, and he wanted to bring her to him and kiss her, but knowing he couldn't do that now, he cleared his throat and nodded. "Ok, thank you for clearing that up." She nodded, then he squeezed her hand and continued. "So tell me what you are feeling about this decision he sprung on you."

She cleared her throat and replied. "On one hand, I like the fact that Cassie would get to know her father, it's about time if you ask me." Grissom nodded again, as much as it stung to think of seeing Cassie with Brad, he knew it was important for kids to know both of their parents, he knew that more than anybody.

His thoughts get interrupted when Sara continued after a sigh. "But on the other hand, I am a little afraid that if he changes his mind and breaks every promise to her, it will totally destroy her and I don't know how I'm going to be able to help her with that."

Grissom saw the conflict in her eyes before she looked down, so he speaks. "You are a great mother Sara, and no matter how much time you let them see one another, I know it will be the correct choice. You can't control everything that he does, that's on him, and it wouldn't be your fault if he leaves. Hopefully we can make her see that, if it happens."

Sara sighed again as she looked at him again. "I guess this is another leap of faith that I'm going to have to do."

"Unfortunately yeah." He squeezed her hand again as he finished. "But I can tell you one thing, if there is a chance that she's going to get to know her father, then she should, every child should know who their parents are."

Sara saw Grissom's emotion change as he said that last part, so she gets up from the chair and took a step closer to him, wanting to cup his cheek, but didn't. "Griss, you ok?"

Grissom cleared his throat as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sara looked at him with the concern look still on her face, but before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door, which made them jump a little as they released their hands immediately before he started walking behind his desk, which that's when he told the visitor to come in.

A few seconds later, Catherine opened the door, said hi to Sara before looking at Grissom. "You know shift has started a few minutes ago."

Grissom looked at his watch before looking at her with a nod. "Alright, we'll be there in a minute."

After Catherine nodded, she turned and left the room, and as Grissom picked up the assignment sheets from the top left corner of his desk, he spoke to Sara. "And know that no matter what, you have me on your side."

Sara smiled with a nod. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that right now."

Grissom nodded, then as they started walking toward the door, he asked one more thing. "What did Shelly say to you when you told her?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "I hadn't told her yet."

Grissom stopped a second later, which made her stop and look at him, then he looked at her with a mixture of shock and honor. "You mean you came to me first?"

Sara gave him another little smile with a nod. "Things are changing Griss, do you mind that I came to you first?"

He smiled a little with a shake of the head. "No, I don't. In fact, I am honored, Thank you."

"You're welcome." After looking at one another for a couple of long minutes, she cleared her throat and said. "Now let's go do our jobs and get some of these criminals off the streets."

"Yes Ma'am." She chuckled a little as she walked ahead of him.

She didn't know exactly how she was going to handle this new development with Brad, but she did feel a little better after talking to Grissom about it, and knew that no matter what, she'll have his support.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	18. What's Wrong?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: What's Wrong?

2 months later

As Sara stood and looked around the area in the park that had been reserved for a special occasion she couldn't help but smile at the couple that caught her eye, which they were the reason this place was reserved for the day, it was the wedding reception for the new Mr. &amp; Mrs. Stokes, and Sara couldn't be happier for them, especially for Shelly since she had finally found what she had been looking for, a true love to call her own. Now watching them and sharing in their day, she couldn't imagine them being with anybody else, they were perfect for one another.

While she thought of the true love part, her eyes moved to the snack/drink table, where her true love and perfect match was standing, and smiled a little bigger. Then after making sure the team was talking to other guests, so their attention wouldn't be on them, she started walking over toward her man.

When she was close to him, she said his name, but he didn't respond, then when she puts her hand on his arm, he jumped a little.

She looked at him with confusion before asking. "You ok, I said your name a few times but you didn't respond."

Grissom cleared his throat with a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then he gave her a little smile and asked. "What's going on?"

Sara smiled in return, looked to make sure no one they worked with was near them, then looked at him again and spoke quietly. "Well I promised Brad that he could come and visit Cassie for a few hours, but then after he leaves, her and I are free to do whatever, so I was hoping you wanted to come over later."

Grissom shook his head and replied. "I wish I can, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Paperwork, sorry."

"You can save that for another day, couldn't you?" This wasn't the first time he's done this in the last month, and it was kind of worrying her.

"I'm sorry Sara, but no."

She does a small sigh, but nodded. "Ok, then what should I tell Cassie? She was kind of looking forward to seeing you without a bunch of people around."

She would have to give Cassie a lot of credit, because whenever it wasn't just the three of them, she would act a little different around him, it wasn't much of a difference, but she could tell her little girl was careful on what she said in mixed company.

Feeling frustrated on what he has been going through, which he hadn't told Sara yet, he lashed out. "Well maybe it's time that she learns she can't have everything she wants."

He regretted the words and tone the second it came out, especially when he saw the hurt in Sara's eyes as she held up her hands and stepped back. "Well ok, if that's how you feel, sorry I asked."

Then she started walking by him, but her movements were stopped when Grissom placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sara, I didn't mean what I said."

She turned around to look at him as he removed his hand, then with love and compassion in her eyes, she asked softly. "What's going on with you? Something is very wrong, I can feel it." Then her eyes started to water. "Is me? Is it us?"

She knew it wasn't because of Brad sticking around, he's actually been very understanding about that, which she knew the reason why and understood his emotion that day in his office after she had told him that Brad was staying here, and that was because his father had died when he was just a boy, so if it wasn't Brad that was making him act like this, then what was it?

Grissom shook his head. "No, it's neither of those things. It's...It's..." Her heart was breaking for him as she watched him struggle with his words, but before he could attempt to speak again, his phone rings.

Sara shook her head. "Don't get that, we have to talk about this."

"I have to, I'm on call."

She sighed while she watched him talked on the phone, and when he hung up, she already knew, so when he started opening his mouth, she shook her head again. "Fine, take the case. But you can't avoid whatever is bothering you forever."

Then after one more look, Sara turned back around and headed for the play structure to get her daughter so she could go home, not really in the mood to be here anymore.

Grissom watched her walk away while sighing, knowing she was exactly right, then turned and walked the other direction so he could get to his vehicle.

* * *

After reassuring Shelly, or at least the best that she could, that everything was ok, her and her daughter made it home. Then after walking in the apartment, Cassie ran to her room to change out of her dress while Sara went into her room to change out of her nice pant suit.

She had just walked back into the living room when there was a knock on the door, so she walked over to it before opening it, seeing Bard on the other side. "Hi Brad."

He smiled a little as he walked into the apartment. "So how was the wedding?"

Sara cleared her throat as she closed the door, then looked at him before replying. "It was nice, it was like she fell in love with him all over again."

"I'm glad." Sara looked at him like she didn't believe him, so he chuckled. "I'm serious. I know we haven't exactly gotten along after I left with the band, but I know it was because she's your best friend, and protecting you is what she'll do until the end of time. So really, I am genuinely happy for her."

Sara gave him a little smile with a nod as Cassie ran toward him. "Daddy!"

Brad turned around just in time for Cassie to jump in his arms, then he picked her up with a smile. "Hi sweetie, did you have fun?" She nodded with a smile.

As Bard was walking toward the couch, Cassie was talking about her day, then when she was done and as she sat on his lap, she asked. "What are we doing today?"

He paused before looking at Sara, noticing she was looking kind of sad, even though she was trying very hard to hide it, before he looked at his daughter again. "How about we stick around here?"

"Ok, what do you want to do. Play with blocks? legos? cars?"

"How about Coloring?"

Cassie's eyes lit up and nodded. "Ok, I'll go get them."

He smiled. "Alright."

She smiled back, and after he sets her down on the floor, she ran back to her room to get her things.

He looked at Sara again while their daughter was out of the room. "I hope that's ok, I kind of got the feeling that you weren't looking forward to going out."

Sara tried to shake off what she had been feeling while walking to the other side of the couch. "That's ok, thank you."

Before he could ask questions, Cassie had ran back into the room with a small box of crayons and a few coloring books before setting up on the coffee table, so any questions that he wanted to ask would have to wait.

* * *

A couple of hours later

Once they colored a few pages in their respective coloring books, they did change their activity to building things with her legos, but then he suggested that Cassie go play in her room for a little bit, so he could talk to Sara since he was more sure now than he was when he first arrived that something was going on with her.

After Brad and Cassie picked up her lego's, she ran back into her room while he stood up and walked over to the couch before sitting down next to her.

He then looked at her and asked. "So what's going on?"

Sara looked at him and shook her head. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Brad chuckled a little before speaking. "You know, I've learned pretty quickly that when you use the word 'fine' it really means the opposite."

Sara sighed as she looked down at her hands. "Ok, I'm not exactly fine, but there is nothing you can do about it."

"You sure?"

She nodded, but still looked down. "I am."

"Ok."

After a moment's pause, then wanting to change the atmosphere between them to a lighter feeling, he starts bringing up old times, and before they knew it, they were laughing, smiling and remembering when things were good between them, which in those moments, Sara wasn't thinking about what was going on with Grissom.

When they stopped laughing at the latest memory that came up between them, he sighed with happiness as he placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her with a smile, the smile that had caught her attention the first time they had met. "We had some great times, didn't we?"

She didn't know if it was the smile, the way he was looking at her, or because of the memories they had just shared, but her heart started beating a little faster, then she had to clear her throat before nodding. "Yeah, we did."

As he continued to look at her, he turned his body while he removed his hand from hers, only to cup her cheek a second later. Then as he ran his thumb up and down, he said with an emotional voice. "I've missed you so much, Sara, and I'm sorry that I left with the band. I mean I had a good time and a part of me can't regret living my dream, but deep down I know I should have stayed with you, especially when I couldn't stop thinking about you and Cassie after your visit last year."

Even though obviously nothing happened, her time in New York last year wasn't that bad, and while Sara only went for Cassie's sake and didn't think much about it after, it was on his mind a lot.

Before she could say anything, he started moving closer to her, and for a moment while she was confused with whatever was going on with Grissom, she allowed the moment to continue,  
but stopped him before his lips could touch hers when she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back before getting off the couch. "I can't do this, Brad." Then she walked toward the kitchen to get some water.

No matter what was going on with Grissom, she knew kissing someone else would make things 100 times worse, and she wasn't going to hurt him like that, or string Brad along either, neither man deserved that.

Brad got off the couch, then asked while he stopped at the bar counter. "You can't or won't?"

After taking a few drinks of her water, she sets the glass down on the counter and turned toward him. "A little of both."

There was a long pause, then he took a breath and asked. "It's Grissom, isn't it?" Things were finally adding up in his mind.

Sara tried to her hide her shock that he got it right, but she knew she failed miserably when she shook her head and looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brad starts speaking again as he walked up to her. "Sara, we've always been honest with one another. He's the reason you can't, and the reason you aren't in a good mood today, isn't he?"

Sara looked up and saw that Brad had stopped in front of her, then she nodded. "Yes, it's Grissom."

Even though he had been suspicious, it still took him aback a little when she confirmed it, then he cleared his throat and asked. "How serious is it?"

Which he also had a very strong feeling on how serious it was, and another confirmation happened when she replied again. "Very." Then she sighed before continuing. "Or I should say before he started to slowly pull away this last month." Then not meaning to, she started to have tears in her eyes as she sniffled. "I think I'm losing him, I have no idea what's going on. What if there is somebody else?" Brad took a breath before wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him, which made her break down more.

When she had calmed down a little, he pulled back while she was sniffling, then he cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away as he replied. "If he's as smart as his PhD indicates, then I don't think he's letting you go to be with somebody else."

Sara replies as her vision became less blurry. "How can you be so sure?"

He gives her a little smile, but his tone was very serious and true. "I'll regret letting you go for the rest of my life, and he'll only be doing the same in his." Sara gave him a little smile in return as he continued. "So I'm very confident that it isn't another woman."

She sighed, then spoke as she shook her head. "You would think that as strong and committed as we are to one another he could talk to me about whatever is going on."

"You would think that, but sometimes when someone is going through something they'll pull back, which in a lot of cases, it is so they don't want the person they love to see them as weak or needing help because they think they'll become a burden."

She was really amazed at his words, but that was short lived because she became a little worried. "Do you think it's serious?"

Brad shrugged, sympathetically. "I don't know, Sara, I can't answer that."

While Sara nodded, her phone rang from the coffee table, then Brad speaks. "Maybe that's him now."

Sara nodded again before running toward her phone and answering it as if she working. "Sidle."

A few seconds later her heart stopped as Shelly, the doctor (Since her and Nick decided to wait on their honeymoon she was working tonight covering for someone else), and not as her friend, was on the other end of the phone, telling her that Grissom was admitted in the hospital for a concussion.

She cleared her throat and said. "OK, I'll be right there...alright, bye." She turned around to look at Brad after the call ended. "I have to go, he's in the hospital."

"Alright, I'll stay here with Cassie." She paused, so he continued. "You can trust me, we'll stay here."

Sara nodded. "Thank you." As he nodded, she was already running toward the door, then after grabbing her keys and purse from the table by the door, and slipping on some shoes, she rushed out of the apartment, needing to make sure he was really ok.

* * *

The minute Sara stepped into the hospital, she headed right for the receptionist desk, but didn't get there because Shelly had just walked out of the elevator and saw her from across the room. "Sara!"

Sara heard Shelly's voice and turned her head in that direction before racing over to her. "Tell me he's alright."

Shelly nodded as she turned and pushed the elevator button. "Yes, he's all right. Like I said on the phone it was just a concussion, but they want to keep him in for a few hours to monitor him, just as a precaution." Sara sighed in relief, she could deal with that.

While they walked into the opened elevator, and as Shelly was hitting the button for the correct floor, she asked. "Where is Cassie?"

"Brad is watching her."

Shelly looked over at her friend and asked. "What did you tell him after we got off the phone?"

"The truth."

Her look turned to surprise as she asked again. "He knows?"

Sara nodded, then she replied as they walked out of the elevator the moment it stopped and opened. "Yes, he found out, and we didn't talk about it but I know he won't say anything." Shelly shook her head and Sara continued. "Shelly you know he really isn't a bad guy."

She sighed with a nod. "I know that, but I also know, yes he came here to be near his daughter, but I don't think his feelings for you are as gone as yours are for him, it just makes me wonder what he could do with the information about you and Grissom."

Sara gave her friend a little smile as she replied. "I thought I was suppose to be the suspicious one." Shelly was about to talk, but Sara puts her hand on her shoulder as they stopped in front of the door that would lead them into Grissom's room. "I have faith that he won't say anything, trust me."

Shelly nodded with another. "Ok, I will. It is after all your relationship, I just hope that you are right, sometimes jealousy can bring out the worst, even in some people you would never think it could."

Sara knew that, and probably because of job, more than anybody, but she still didn't think he would say anything, she just hoped she was right about him.

As Sara nodded, she removed her hand from Shelly's shoulder, then placed it on the door handle and opened it before walking in the room.

Grissom, who had been sitting up in bed, turned his head and saw Sara walk in, and as they were looking at each other, Shelly cleared her throat before speaking. "I'll leave you two alone." They just nodded while Shelly stepped back into the hall, shutting the door behind her.

After the door clicked shut, Sara cleared her throat as she walked towards the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Grissom sighed before replying. "Like I got a few sense knocked into me."

Sara couldn't help but chuckle a little with a small smile, then she lost it while stopping next to the bed. "What happened?"

He looked down at his hands before replying again. "The scene wasn't as secure as I was lead to believe and the suspect came behind me and knocked me out before fleeing the scene." Before Sara could reply, Grissom continued while he looked at her. "I shouldn't have been there Sara."

She looked at him with confusion as she asked. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, knowing this next revelation will only get her asking more questions, but it wasn't like he could hide it forever. "I mean, I should have given the case to someone else, or at the very least had someone from the team come with me, especially when I knew there was a chance that I..." Then he trailed off as he looked down at his hands again.

Still confused with more concern, Sara puts her hand on top of his while asking. "When you knew there was a chance of what? Come on, talk to me, Griss." Tears started to come into her eyes as she finished. "You know that you can, right? That whatever you tell me, I'm right there by your side."

Grissom nodded, then cleared his throat before finally telling her what has been bothering him. "When I knew there was a chance that I couldn't hear anything that was going on around me."

She looked at him a little shocked as he continued to explain his condition and how he has it, then when he was done he looked down at his hands for a third time, which Sara's was still covering them.

Sara took a few minutes to process everything she had just heard.

That it was a genetic disorder and it stated to affect him around the same time he was pulling away from her, which everything made perfect sense now.

When she was done thinking, she cleared her throat and moved so she was closer to his bed and sat down on the side of it since there was room, then she cupped his cheek so she could bring his head up, and after making sure that his eyes were on hers, she gave him a small smile with tears in her eyes. "You didn't have to hide that from me, or push me away because you think you'll be a burden. I love you so much that all I want to do is help you, and no matter what happens from this moment on, I'm not going anywhere, do you understand?" As Grissom looked into her eyes and saw the truth, he nodded with tears in his eyes, then she continued. "Good, and no more secrets because I'll admit you had me worried there for a bit, I thought that..." She stopped herself then shook her head as she looked down. "Never mind what I thought."

But Grissom wasn't having that, so he removes one of his hands out from under hers and brings her chin up before asking with a concerned tone. "You thought what?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "You just said no secrets, so what did you think?"

She took a breath and finally answered. "That there could have been somebody else, somebody better."

He looked a little shocked as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Somebody better than you?" Then he shook his head before continuing with love and truth in his eyes. "That's not even possible and it will never happen, and do you know the main reason why?" Before she could reply, he was bringing her closer to him as he whispered. "Because I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Then his lips touched hers, which they weren't exactly shy about it, and it raised his heart machine up a little, so the door opened and one of the nurses came in to check on the patient, but she just smiled as she stepped back out of the room, letting them have their privacy.

When they pulled back, they were quietly catching their breaths as they placed their foreheads against one another, then when Grissom caught his first, he whispered again. "I'm sorry that my actions this last month made you think that. I love you so much, I was just scared of what my hearing loss could mean, and I wanted to deny that it was really happening to me, but I can't anymore."

She nodded as she pulled back, then replied as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "I know, and I understand that you were scared, but you aren't alone anymore. We may not be married, but I still feel that by now we are in this for better or for worse, so you aren't getting ride of me that fast."

This next sigh came from a man that felt like a giant boulder has been lifted off his shoulders while he nodded with a smile. "Good." She smiled before leaning forward and kissing him softly, which he responded before she pulled back and removed her hands from his cheek, then she laid her head down on the left side of his body so she was laying sideways.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his chest while they just laid there in silence.

She knew that she was going to have to tell him that Brad knew about them and the moment they almost shared, but right now, she just wanted to be in the here and now with him, thankful that they were ok and that nothing more than a concussion came to him when his hearing went out on him.

* * *

AN: Please review.


	19. A New Agreement

AN: Warning: A few questionable words. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: A New Agreement

Three weeks later

Sara was standing at the front of the receptionist desk when Grissom had walked in the lab and up to her, then he raised an eyebrow at her. "What's going on?"

Grissom had surgery on his ears to correct it a few days after telling Sara, which it ended up being a success, and even though he wasn't working yet, he wanted to come by and check things out.

Sara smiled. "Oh Judy had to use the restroom and I was standing here, so I told her that I would mind the phone while she was gone."

As Grissom nodded in understanding, a young man dressed like a messenger walked up to them. "I have something that a Sara Sidle needs to sign."

Sara cleared her throat while she looked at him. "Well you didn't have to look very far, that's me."

He nodded as he handed her the clipboard, and while she signed it, he pulls out a manila envelope out of his bag before they switched items, then as he was walking away, Sara smiled and said. "Have a Marry Christmas."

Christmas wasn't until the weekend, but considering she more than likely will never see him again, she thought she would be nice.

He gives her a little smile. "Thanks, and you too." Before walking away.

When he was gone, Sara looks down at the front of the envelop. "Wonder what it is, or who it is from."

He was equally curious, but couldn't help but smirk while replying. "Well there is only one way to find out."

She pursed her lips, but try to hide her smile as she turned it around and opened it, then she pulled out what was inside.

She had barely looked at the details when she glared and exclaimed. "Oh, Hell no!"

Grissom looks at her with concern and asked. "What's wrong? What is it?"

She looks at him before looking down at the document in her hand to make sure she had read it right. "He wants full custody of Cassie." Before Grissom could reply, she continued. "That little..." She shook her head. "Well I'm going to clear this up real fast."

Before she walked away, Grissom stopped her when he took a hold of her wrist. "Whoa Sara."

"No, let me go. He has no right to do this, he choose to stay away from us, I didn't make him do anything, he..."

Grissom cuts her off in a concern voice. "I understand that, but please calm down a little. I don't want you driving this mad, accidents can happen like this, so please." Sara nodded while hearing his tone of voice, then she took a breath as he removed his hand from her. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, I need to do this myself." Grissom nodded while she finished. "Will you tell Catherine that I'll work an extra hour or two tomorrow, and if you don't stay too long, can pick up Cassie?"

"I will."

"Alright, Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They couldn't say I love you because Sara saw Judy walking up to the receptionist desk, but she did give him that look that always tells him that she loves him, so it was good enough. Then she walked out of the lab, still as calm as she could under the circumstances, but she did still have a little steam inside of her.

She thought things were working out with the agreement, but obviously she was wrong, or was it something else that made him put this in motion?

Sara mentally shook her head from that thought as she started her vehicle so she could concentrate on her driving, she didn't need to get into an accident or worse.

* * *

When she made it to the outside of his apartment, she raised her hand and loudly pounded on the door, which she could have quieted it down since it wasn't even eight in the morning yet, but she needed to pound something.

A few seconds later the apartment door opened, and Sara noticed that the way Brad looked he had either just woken up or she woke him up, but she didn't care, and before he could say something, she pushed the papers to his chest and said. "What the hell is this?" Before walking into his apartment without permission.

While he shuts the door, she continued. "I thought our arrangement was ok with you."

He chuckled without any humor in it, and shook his head while walking toward the kitchen. "That's what you really want me to think, right? You want me to pretend that I don't have rights as a father or to keep my mouth shut about the agreement that you set up. "

As she followed him, she asked. "What do you mean?"

Again he chuckled without any humor in it before looking at her with a look Sara had never seen on his face before. "Now don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I've been here for almost three months now, and for the past two weeks I've asked to amend this arrangement that you've set up, which you keep saying we'll talk about it, but guess what? We haven't yet, so I took matters into my own hands and decided to get your attention the only way I knew how."

Before Sara could reply, he continued. "I feel like I'm one of your criminals that you put away.  
I mean I have to make an appointment if I want to see her, you have to make sure that you or somebody else that you know will be there with us at all times when I want to take her out of the apartment, and she hasn't even spent the night here."

"Brad..."

But Brad cuts her off with a much softer tone, but wasn't done trying to make a point. "Listen, I realize that when I first got here you were cautious of me coming back into her life, and that you needed time to trust me to make sure I don't hurt her by leaving, so you set these guidelines and limits on when I can be around her, I get that, I honestly do. But like I said, I've been here almost three months now, so how do you expect me to be a true father to her if you don't give me a real chance to try?"

Sara saw that he wasn't only upset, but a little sad as he looked down at the kitchen counter, then  
she did a short pause before walking up to it and speaking softly while her anger was mostly gone because she now understood where he was coming from. "I guess if this situation was reversed I would the feel the same way, and probably would have done the same thing." She took a breath before she continued. "You're right about the reasoning on your limits, but you also bring up a good point about being a real father to her." She sighed again.

He looked at her again. "I get it, ok, it's been just you two for so long that me showing up and wanting to be a part of her life is difficult for you, and I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to finally feel like I'm ready to be that other parent in her everyday life. But I'm here now, and I can't change the past, so all I'm asking for is a real chance to be there for her."

Sara could see how serious he was, and maybe it was time, so she took a breath then asked. "Alright, how do you want to do this then?"

Knowing she was still cautious of him, he decided to amend the arrangement just a little. "Ok, I can deal with the appointments, so I don't interrupt whatever you have going on with her that day." Sara nodded as he continued. "But I think by now I don't need anybody with me and Cassie when we go out, unless you want to join of course, you are always welcome to come."

"Alright, I'll work on that, and spending the night part?"

"One night a week, at least for now, and we can add as many days as you want when you are ready."

After a short pause, Sara took another breath as she held out her hand. "Alright, deal."

Brad smiled a little as he shook her hand, then after they release hands, she looked at the custody papers on the counter. "What about those?"

He picked them up before tearing them in half, then after a couple more times of tearing them apart, he placed the pieces on the counter. "There, not an issue anymore, and now we don't have to involve a judge."

"Thank you, and not only for that, but for reassuring me."

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "For what?"

Her smiled turned to a little shy as she replied again. "That this was solely about our daughter, and not being upset that..." She trails off as she looked down.

An understanding went through him as he placed his hand on top off hers. "That you turned me down and that any chance of a romance with you is out of the question?" Sara looked up at him and nodded, deep down a part of her was worried that he was getting back at her for that. He shook his head. "I would never use our daughter like that, I really hope you understand that."

"I do, more now than ever."

Brad nodded before continuing as he removed his hand. "Besides, I know that even if I had never left we'd be done by now anyways, so there is no point in fighting against that."

She raised an eyebrow, very curious on why he said that. "What makes say that?"

"Because the moment Grissom came into your life it was over, regardless of the status of us at that time." Sara was about to talk, but Brad continued after clearing his throat. "You look at him like you've never looked at me before, he's your true love Sara, and as hard as it is to accept, I really do, and there is nothing I can do to change it."

Sara saw him look down again, and she couldn't help but feel his pain a little, then she swallowed before saying softly. "I'm sorry Brad."

He cleared his throat as he shook his head while looking at her again. "There is nothing to be sorry about, it just wasn't meant to be, it happens. But when it was all said and done between us, we had something great and got a miracle at the end, right?"

Sara nodded with smile. "We did, and she's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He smiled in return with his eyes twinkling. "Me too, regardless of what happens in the future."

As they looked at each other, he took a moment before speaking again. "I do want to clear up something before you leave here."

"Ok."

"When I started going on tour with the band, and before we broke up, I..."

Sara cuts him off before she looked down. "I don't want to know what you did on tour, it doesn't really matt..."

He cuts her off. "Well it matters to me, so you should know that I never cheated on you." She looked up at him, a little shocked, not that he seemed like a cheater or she assumed that he did, but some people, not all, with jobs that take them away from their homes for weeks, even months at a time, weren't exactly known to be completely faithful, which some of the significant others of those who traveled for a living wasn't exactly innocent either.

He smiled a little at her shocked face and continued. "I couldn't, no matter how lonely I felt."

She cleared her throat and shook her head with a smile of her own. "Me neither, Brad."

He walked over to the other side of counter so he was next to her, then he placed his hand on her shoulder and replied. "I never thought that you would. I never saw you as that type of woman."

She smiled as she placed her hand on top of his, looking into his eyes. "Neither are you."

They both sighed in relief, then he chuckled before saying. "Well even if we both knew that we weren't like that, it still fills good that our breakup wasn't because either of us cheated."

She chuckled a little too. "It really does."

After a smile, he brings her into his arms for a hug and sighed. "It was hard moving on from you though."

She ran her hand up and down his back while she nodded. "I know, for me too, especially when I saw a lot of you in Cassie while she was growing up." She took a breath as she pulled back from his arms. "But I'll never regret being with you, or wish that I never had her." She cupped his cheek and finished with emotion. "You were the first guy that really made me feel that I was actually worthy of being with someone."

He cleared his throat as he puts his hand over hers. "You are Sara, and any man that never recognized it, is, was and always will be an idiot. Grissom better know what he has in you."

She smiled with a short nod. "I know he does."

He took a breath before nodding. "Good."

After a few seconds, she removed her hand from his shoulder and stepped back. "I better go home." Brad nodded before they started walking toward the door.

Once they were there and he had opened it for her, she stepped out in the hall before turning around to look at him, then she asked. "So, will you be busy Christmas eve?"

Brad shook his head no, he didn't work at the bar until the day after Christmas. He may have not dreamed about working as a bartender but it pays the bills and keeps him busy when he isn't with Cassie.

"Then how would you feel about having Cassie over for that night?"

Brad smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Really?"

His smile was contagious, so she ended up smiling back. "Yeah, her first night here might as well be extra special."

He nodded. "Yeah, ok, I'll be looking forward to it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a good day."

"You too, tell Cassie I'll see her on Monday."

"You got it."

After a nod, she turned and walked down the hall while Brad closed the door with the biggest smile he had since coming here. He was finally going to have more time with his little girl, something he had been wanting for awhile now.

* * *

When Sara made it to her apartment, which was in a less hectic way than when she went to Brad's, she sighed as she walked in.

Grissom, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, gets up from his seat and walks up to her while she was shutting the door, then he stopped in front of her and asked. "So did you get everything resolved?"

Sara nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck, which he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, and we set up a new arrangement." Grissom nodded as Sara continued. "So it looks like Brad is really staying and wants to be a true father to her."

Grissom knew that the moment Brad had gotten a bartender job and an apartment, plus he saw the way he looked at Cassie, he wasn't even thinking about leaving her behind again, but Grissom didn't say that, instead, he asked while running his hand up and down her back. "I feel you have a point in there, somewhere."

She pulls back with a snicker. "Alright Mr. Smarty Pants." He smiled as she continued, but her smile had dimmed a little. "My point is that Brad is going to be in our lives a little more, and if it's not something you can handle, then I'm giving you an out."

He immediately shook his head as he removed one of his hands from her waist to cup her cheek. "Which I am going to have to respectfully decline."

As much as he wished he was Cassie's father, he couldn't do anything to change that outcome, but he also wasn't going to stand in the way of Cassie having her biological father being in her life, he just won't do it, no matter how much it hurts at times.

Her smile grew again while he continued. "I had a feeling that one day this would happen, so I've been mentally preparing myself for it. Now I know that 'not sure' and 'is' are two different things, but I think I've done really well so far, so you aren't going to have problems on my end, as long as he doesn't make any for us."

When she had told him what almost happened between her and Brad, he wasn't happy about it, but a part of him felt a little responsible because if he wouldn't have given her any doubt about them, then she would have never been put in that position, he knew that from the bottom of his heart.

She shook her head. "He won't. He accepts that him and I are over, and the whole custody thing was to get my attention about spending more time with Cassie, nothing else. He wouldn't use her in that way." He looked into her eyes and could see the truth in them.

Now he may still be on the fence when it came to Brad and what he knew about them as a couple, but he trusts Sara with everything he has, especially after she was there for him these last three weeks when he was dealing with hearing, so he nodded and replied. "Alright, I trust your word." She gives him another little smile as he continued. "And for the record, I'm sticking around, if that's something you can accept."

She replied as she brings him closer to her. "I wholeheartedly accept." He gives her a little smile before they peck each other on the lips, then when they pull back, she continued. "I'm going to watch Cassie sleep for a little bit."

Grissom nodded as he watched her until she got to the hall, knowing after that little scare with the custody papers, she just wanted to be near her daughter, and since she was sleeping at the moment, well watching her was exactly what she was going to do.

A few minutes later, and after Grissom had cleaned up the coffee mug he was using, he walked up behind her at Cassie's bedroom doorway and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She sighed in content as she placed her hands over his while she continued to watch her daughter sleep. She didn't know what she would have done if by some chance, no matter how small that was, had lost custody of her, that little girl was her world. But thankfully now, she won't have to think about that ever again, and that was perfectly fine with her.

* * *

AN: Another step in their relationship will be talked about in the next chapter. Please review.


	20. Another step forward

AN: Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior, and one questionable word. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Another step forward

10 days later

Sara and Grissom were cuddled on the couch, watching TV when there was a knock on the door, and after she removed herself from him, she stands up and starts walking toward it. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

She stops in front of it before turning around so she was looking towards the small hall. "Cassie, honey, your dad is here. Do you have your stuff ready?" Then after she turned back toward the door, she opens it.

They smiled at each other as she moved to the side to let him in, and once he stepped into the apartment he looked over towards the couch, seeing Grissom sitting there. They acknowledged one another politely as Cassie came running in the room with her night bag and her two favorite stuffed animals, very excited to spend another night with her dad.

The first time she went and spent the night over at his place it went so well that her mother asked if she wanted to do it again, which Cassie really did, so Sara asked Brad if he wanted her New Years Eve, and he didn't hesitate a second.

Sure he could have went to work and had gotten a few extra bucks because it was one of the busiest nights, but any chance that he gets to spend time with his daughter, he'll take it. Anything that will try to make up for the time he had missed. He may have lost Sara for good, but he wasn't going to lose his daughter too.

"Daddy!"

Brad smiled while he kneeled down and opened his arms, then when she was close to him, he wrapped his arms around her. "Hi sweetie, you ready to spend the night with me?"

She nodded with a reply. "Yes."

He pulls her back before cupping her cheek. "Alright, say goodbye/goodnight to mommy and Grissom."

After anther nod, she sets her stuffed animals down and ran toward Grissom first, which they did their goodbyes before she ran toward her mom.

When they were done with the hug, Sara and Cassie pull back, then she cups her daughter's cheek. "Alright, you be a good girl and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

She smiled with a nod. "I will, I love you mommy."

"And I love you too, so much. Now give me a kiss and you can leave."

Cassie smiled again and did what her mother said, then after pulling back, Sara stood up while Cassie took her father's hand after she had grabbed both of her stuffed animals from the floor.

Brad smiled at Sara and Grissom. "Enjoy your night you two." They nodded before he looked just at Sara. "And I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

After another nod, Sara walked them the short distance to the door before opening it for them, and once daughter and father were out in the hall, she said bye and watched them till she couldn't see them anymore.

As she closed the door, she sighed.

Grissom looked over at her from his spot on the couch and gave her a little smile when he heard her. "Still hard for you, isn't it?"

She sighed again as she walked toward him. "Do you blame me?"

He wraps his arms around her when she lays her head on his shoulder again, then as he kissed her head, he answered. "No. It has been just you two for so long, I understand perfectly."

"Although, on the other hand, I'm happy that he's finally being there for her, she needs her father, so I guess I can learn to share." He chuckled at the sharing part while she smiled a little and snuggled closer to him.

After a few seconds of silence, he kissed her head again, then whispered softly as he ran his right hand up and down her arm. "You know, there is an added upside to having her father a part of her life and you allowing her to spend the night with him now."

She swallowed as his actions and low voice sent a strong feeling down her body while the atmosphere in the room shifted, in one of the best ways possible, she might add. Then she leaned back a little so she could look into his eyes, speaking in a equally soft voice. "Yeah, and what would that be?"

He looked at her with love as he cupped her cheek before he started to lean down. "We can do this as long and as much as we want, knowing she won't walk in on us."

After his lips touched hers it didn't take them long to make it passionate, then they started to move on the couch so she was now laying down with him above her.

Once air was needed, he removed his lips from hers and started kissing her neck while she closed her eyes at the feeling of his kisses, but he made sure he didn't leave any marks.

He pulled back from her neck a few seconds later and looked down at her as she opened her eyes and smiled at him, then she ran her hands up his chest before working the buttons on his shirt. He smiled in return as he leaned down and started kissing her again while she was finishing her task.

When she had his shirt open, which took a little time because she couldn't help but run her hands over his chest and back after every button was undone so she could feel his skin, he pulled back again, so they could regain their breathing, then he said in a soft, low voice. "You want to go somewhere more comfortable?"

After she nodded it didn't take them much time to head to the bedroom, only stopping to turn off the TV and locking door.

* * *

Grissom pulled back breathlessly before laying down next to her on the bed, then she moved slowly and laid her head on his chest before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead while they tried to catch their breaths and calm their heartbeat down.

Once they did, she ran her thumb in circles on his chest as she asked. "What was that?"

Since they've became intimate, it was always passionate between them, but it was something about this time that they reached a high they had never done before.

He smiled as he placed his hand over hers. "All I can say is that it has been a couple of weeks for us."

Since he had been dealing with his ears he hadn't been much in the mood for anything more than kissing and cuddling, which she understood and never pushed him.

She smiled too while she kissed the place over his heart, then spoke again as she placed her cheek on his chest again. "Well I did miss you in that way."

He moved his head so he could kiss her forehead again and whispered. "Me too, and I'm sor..."

Sara cuts him off before he could finish. "Don't say you're sorry, you were dealing with something personal, and you had a lot of worry on your mind, I completely understand." She made the sure the blankets were still covering her as she moved so she could look into his eyes, then she cupped his cheek and continued with love in hers and devotion in her voice. "I love everything that we do together, and if certain times we have to do less of something, I'm still going to be ok with it, just as long as I get to be with you and in your arms at the end of the 'day', ok?"

He smiled again with a short nod before he cups her cheek, he's never found a woman who understood him or loved him like she did, it was always all or nothing with his few other relationships, but with Sara, they could just be relaxing in each other's arms and she would still want to be with him and love him, no wonder he loved her with everything he had.

"I love you so much."

She started to have tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I love you too, Griss."

After a few pecks on the lips and a long, sweet one, she lays back down on his chest and they just lay there in each other's arms.

Once a few minutes went by with silence in the room, Grissom whispered. "Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about moving in together?"

She was a little shocked, but recovered quickly before asking. "You mean move in with you?"

"Well my apartment is a little bigger."

She nodded. "True."

"And I think Cassie knows me pretty well now, she's also been over at my place lots of times, so she shouldn't feel that uncomfortable anymore." He stopped, but when she still hadn't said anything, he continued. "Which of course I know you'll still have to ask her, but yes, I'm asking if you would want to move in with me."

Sara took a breath as she moved again, once again making sure the blankets stayed on her, then she placed her elbow on the mattress with her head on the palm of her hand so she could really look into his eyes, which also helped when he mirrored her action. "Wow, I honestly wasn't sure if it would have been you to bring this subject up."

He raised an eyebrow. "Were you going to ask me?"

"Well I didn't have any immediate plans to."

Hope washed away in his eyes as he looked down. "Oh."

Sara immediately used her free hand to cup his cheek before continuing. "Only because I know how you are, which I'm not saying is a bad thing, but I know you don't like being rushed into things." He looked into her eyes, seeing the truth and finding another thing to love about her, as she finished. "I never wanted to do something that would push you too far too fast and ruin the best relationship I ever had, you are just too important to me." Then she smirked. "Besides, I was enjoying the slow pace myself and I truly believed it helped Cassie too."

He smiled, then asked. "So now that I've asked, what do you think?"

She took another moment before slowly smiling. "Yes."

Grissom smiled bigger. "Yes?"

Sara nodded with a chuckle. "Yes."

He chuckled right back before bringing her closer to him, pecking each other on the lips a few times.

After they pulled back, she continued. "But you're right, I do have to talk to Cassie before it is officially decided."

He nodded in agreement/understanding, then watched her eyes look down, so he asked with concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

She too a breath before looking at him. "But there is something else that I'm concerned about. It is going to be a lot harder to keep this away from the team, I mean I know that we don't have a lot of social gatherings at each other's places, but..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Maybe it's time for them to know."

She looked at him wide-eyed, clearly shocked. "You sure?"

He nodded. "I am."

"But..."

Grissom cuts her off as he cupped his cheek. "We both knew that were weren't going to keep us a secret forever, which I never wanted that."

"Me neither."

He gives her another little smile as he continued. "I want to take you out and not have to drive out of town just to have a date with you, I want to hold your hand while we watch Cassie play in the park, and I don't want to wait till we are behind close doors to give you a simple kiss on the cheek. I want everybody to see/know that I found the woman that I love, and I want everything out while we take the next step in our relationship."

Sara has tears in her eyes because of his words, then nodded. "Ok, let's do it."

"Yeah?" She chuckled with another nod, and he smiled again as he finished. "So, providing everything goes ok with Cassie saying yes to moving in, we can tell them this weekend, and maybe get them to help."

"I like that idea."

He chuckled with a nod of his own, then after another soft kiss, they lay back down, which she lays back down on his chest.

Once they were comfortable, she took a breath and asked. "What about work?"

He heard worry in her voice, and replied as he ran a hand up and down her arm that was on his chest. "We can talk to them before we talk to the team." He kissed her head before finishing. "But know this, no matter what, you'll still be working there."

She shook her head while she moved her thumb up and down on his chest. "I'm not worried about me, you're their leader, I'm just..."

He cuts her off with a tone that left no doubt. "The woman that I love more than anything. Yeah I love being a CSI, but there is always another job out there that I could do. However, there is only one you, and I don't want to give you up for anything."

Sara sniffled while she closed her eyes before snuggling into his side. "You've never have to Griss."

He took a breath and whispered while closing his eyes. "Everything is settled, then?"

"Yeah, but I will admit it's kind of scary. We've been in this little bubble for a little over a year now, and by the middle of the week it's going to be popped and out in the open."

"But the best thing is that it will be on our timeline, our terms, and we'll be together regardless of how everybody feels about it or what happens professionally."

She sighed in content with a nod. "Damn right." He chuckled again while she finished. "I love you, and I can't wait for our next step to begin."

"I love you too, and me neither."

After she moved closer to him, if that was even possible, they just laid there in silence again, feeling really good about the next step, especially Sara, because if she didn't already know that the man that she fell in love with would do anything for her and their relationship, then she just found out how true it was, which only made her love him more.

* * *

AN: Another time jump and another step, plus someone else has something to share. Please review.


	21. Good News

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: Good News

1 year &amp; 8 months later

Sara opens her eyes slowly, and once they were, she turned her head to the right and saw Grissom holding a breakfast tray in his hands with Cassie standing next to him, both also had smiles on their faces.

She smiles lazily. "Hey you two, what's going on?"

Cassie, who was now 7 and in 3rd grade since she got to skip the 2nd grade, walked up to her mother's bedside. "Grissom made you breakfast for your birthday."

While Sara moved so she could sit up in bed, she asked. "Oh he did, huh?"

Cassie nodded. "Yep."

Then as Grissom walked toward the bed, Sara continued. "And what about your breakfast?"

Cassie smiled as she moved out of Grissom's way. "Grissom and I already ate together."

Sara smiled bigger while he placed the tray over her lap. "Well aren't you special."

Cassie chuckled with another nod. "I think so too, mommy."

They chuckled while Sara nodded. "Well I really do think you are too." Cassie just smiled while Sara looked at her daughter, then she looked up at Grissom and cupped his bearded cheek. "Thank you, Griss."

"You're welcome. Now I would suggest you try the fruit first."

Sara just nodded as she removed her hand from his cheek before looking down at the breakfast tray, then as she was grabbing her fork, she commented. "Everything looks good."

Grissom had made her a nice veggie omelet with toast, and rounding out her breakfast was a glass of apple juice and a small container of a fruit salad that had cantaloupe, watermelon and grapes in it.

After she ate her first bite of a piece of cantaloupe, she noticed they were still looking at her, so she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Cassie shook her head before pointing. "Eat that piece of watermelon next, mommy."

Even though she was still curious on what was going on, she did what her daughter said, but when she saw what was under the piece she picked up, she just about chocked on what was still in her mouth before looking up at Grissom. "Griss?"

He smiled before reaching over to her container, pulling out the beautiful 2 caret diamond ring, then he stepped back so he could kneel down beside the bed while Sara was looking at him shocked, Cassie was beaming.

He took her left hand in his, cleared his throat and looked into her eyes before making one of the most important speeches he's ever had to make.

"Sara, before I met you I had two jobs that I loved, teaching and being a CSI, and my personal life, although not glamorous to a lot of people, worked for me. It was in order and I knew were I was going and what I was doing. But the day that I met you in that classroom my world flipped upside down so fast, and I didn't know what was going on. I may have not shown it on the outside, but the inside I was a wreck, which later I found out it was in the best possible way."

Sara smiled a little with tears in her eyes as he continued. "And as I spent time with you and Cassie." Which he gave Cassie a little smile before looking at Sara again. "I really began thinking about my life, and I realized I wasn't as satisfied with it as I thought I was. I still love my work and teaching and everything that I used to do before you, but ever since you've let me into your world, I've wanted more in my life. You've both shown me unconditional love that I never thought I could have, you have also shown me a more loving and happier side to myself that's been lost for a very long time, or has possibly never been found before you, and now I'm hoping that we can continue this lovely journey as husband and wife, if you'll have me." He paused before finishing. "So, Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

Tears started to come down her cheek as she looked at Cassie, which she was still beaming. "Say yes mommy."

Sara chuckled with a sniffle before wiping her tears off her cheek. "You sure, sweetie?"

"Yes!"

Sara chuckled again as she looked into the hopeful eyes of her man, then she smiled bigger. "Like there would have been any other answer than Yes." Grissom smiled a little bigger, wanting to hear it again, so she finished with a nod. "Yes, I'll marry you Griss."

He smiled bigger as his eyes were bright while sliding the engagement ring on her finger, then he moved forward before kissing her lips softly, which she kissed him back as Cassie was cheering and smiling.

When they pulled back from the kiss, and still close to one another, Grissom holds out his arm and said. "Come here little one."

Once Cassie was next to him, he brings her closer to them so they could have a three person hug, well the best they could do with the tray in the way.

A few minutes later, Grissom released them so it was now a two person hug, then when Cassie pulled back, they gave each other a kiss on the cheek and said their love you's before she ran out of the room to give Sara and Grissom some time alone.

After it became just the two of them, Grissom stood up and walked to the other side of the bed so he could sit up next to her, and once he was comfortable, he noticed she was looking down at the ring.

"Too much, or not enough?"

Sara looked up from the ring before turning her head to look at him with a smile while her eyes were beaming. "The ring is perfect, you know I'm not the flashy type."

"I know, I was just making sure."

She nodded, then was curious about something. "You could answer a question for me though."

"Alright, shoot."

"How come Cassie didn't seem all that surprised?"

He smiled a little before answering. "I asked her first." Sara looked at him with appreciation and love in her eyes as he continued. "We've established a long time ago that any major decisions were going to have be run by Cassie first, and as you can see, she welcomed me with open arms. She loved the idea that I would become her stepdad."

Sara takes his hand before speaking with emotion. "Thank you for asking her."

He squeezed her hand as he nodded. "It was no problem. Although, I have to admit I was kind of nervous because a lot of 'what if's' were flowing through my head, and I wouldn't have known what to do if she had said no."

Sara did a small sigh with a nod. "Me neither, to be honest. But I'm thankful we didn't run into that problem."

He reached with his other hand and cupped her cheek. "Oh, so am I." Then he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips before pulling back and removing his hand.

When they were comfortable again, and as she was picking up her fork so she could continue to eat her food, Grissom cleared his throat before saying. "And speaking of somebody already knowing, you might want to call Shelly sooner rather than later, she's probably watching her phone waiting for you to call her."

She looked over at him a little shocked. "You asked her too?"

"She's your best friend." Then he smirked. "And who do you think helped pick out the ring? If I would have went with Cassie's suggestion I might be a little broke right now."

Sara chuckled. "That expensive?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "And big too." She chuckled again while shaking her.

When she calmed down, she nodded. "I will call her soon." Grissom nodded and watched her eat, which she did pick up a little speed.

Once she finished her last bite, she placed her fork down on her now empty plate before reaching for her phone on her nightstand, but before she hit speed dial #2, she looked at Grissom again. "I kind of feel sorry for you though." he raised an eyebrow while she finished with a smile. "Getting the approval of not only my daughter, but Shelly too, it seems like a very daunting task."

"It was." He gets up from the bed and walked over to her side before cupping her cheek and finishing. "But it was worth it, you are worth whatever daunting task I have to go through." She smiled again while he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, then he pulls back and they place their foreheads together before sighing in content.

After a few seconds, he pulls back. "I'll take care of the dishes while you talk to Shelly, and don't give her too hard of a time, she didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"I won't."

After they had one more kiss, he picked up the tray and started walking toward the bedroom door as Sara watched him, then when he was out of the room, she hits speed dial #2.

A few seconds later, Shelly picks up, and Sara said with the biggest smile on her face. "Guess what Shelly..."

* * *

The next evening

After Sara had gotten done with her phone call to Shelly, Sara and Grissom talked about when they were going to tell the team that they were engaged, and since they decided to tell them as soon as they could, they asked everybody when they got to the lab that night that they were having a little get together at the townhouse, which everybody was in.

Then before they knew it, shift was done and they all went home to get some rest before everybody came over to the townhouse, which also included Brad.

When they were all there they talked quietly in small groups until Sara and Grissom looked at each other and nodded, then as Sara was walking up to him, he cleared his throat and said. "Can I have everybody's attention, please." When they looked at him, he continued. "As you might have all figured out, you weren't invited here just for the fun of it, there is a meaning for this."

Everybody figured that out after they were invited over here almost 2 years ago when Sara and Grissom had dropped the bomb of them being a couple for a little over a year, so they assume that if it wasn't a holiday and were invited over, it had to be something pretty big. They all had their ideas, but decided to wait for the couple to tell them instead of guessing.

This time Sara continued, breaking them from their thoughts. "Grissom and I thought we would tell you the news as soon as possible."

Greg shouts out. "You mean unlike last time, where we had to wait a year to find out about you two."

They all chuckled as Sara nodded with a smile. "Well yes, but a year wouldn't have worked this time because we wanted to begin our next step as soon as we could."

They had talked a little bit about when they wanted to tie the knot, and both of them decided that they didn't want a long, drawn out engagement, so they picked the second day of the new year to start their new lives together.

Catherine smiled. "So, what's going on?"

Grissom puts his hand on the small of Sara's back as she stuck her hand in her pocket, and spoke while pulling the ring out and discretely putting it on her finger. "Grissom and I are proudly announcing that we are..."She stops for a second before bringing her left hand up as she finished. "Engaged to be married."

There were a few gasps, but a lot of smiles, then before the couple knew it, the whole gang started to come up and give them hugs and congratulations.

After she got done hugging Warrick, she saw Brad still standing by the couch, so she walked up to him.

When she stopped in front of him, he cleared his throat and said. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." He nodded, and after a pause, she continued. "I know this is a little hard for you."

Brad waved it off, even though she was partly right, then answered. "I knew it would eventually happen between you two, so it wasn't like this blindsided me. And yes I'll admit it is a little hard, but the important thing in this to me is that you and Cassie are happy and that he treats you both right."

Sara nodded with a tears in her eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around her waist while she said. "Thank you."

Brad nodded while they pulled back, then he replied after clearing his throat. "You're welcome, and if I have to share Cassie with someone, I couldn't think of a better man to help raise our daughter."

Sara smiled, and was about to say something but Grissom's voice was heard behind her before she could. "That really means a lot to me, Brad." Sara moved so she was now standing next to Brad and facing forward, smiling at Grissom this time, which he smiled back.

Brad nodded, then he cleared his throat again and held out his hand toward him. "Congratulations."

Sara watched the men shake hands while Grissom thanked him, and she couldn't be happier that they were getting along. It really made this whole situation better for everybody, especially for Cassie, because each men could see how much Cassie loved both of them, and making her choose sides just wasn't anybodies idea of fun, so if they were just getting along for Cassie's sake, she'll take it.

As the men released hands, she looked over toward the dinning room table, where the snacks were, and saw that Shelly was standing in front of it, but she had an unreadable look on her face, so Sara looked at the men and excused herself before walking over toward her friend.

"Hey Shelly, what's going on?"

She looked over and saw that Sara was walking her way, so she gave her a little smile, but Sara could see right through it. "Nothing, just deciding what to pick out to eat."

Sara shook her head and replied. "I'm not buying it, so come on."

Before Shelly could respond, Sara took her wrist and walked her toward the hall to the bedrooms before walking them right into the master bedroom and shutting the door, then she turned toward her friend and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok, now spill, what's wrong?"

Shelly kept her eyes on Sara before looking down at the floor, then she took a breath and looked at her again, replying a second later. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

AN: Nick Reaction to the news, and a GSR baby conversation. How will it go? Find out next chapter. Please Review.


	22. Baby Talk

AN: A big Thanks to those who reviewed and read, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: Baby Talk

Sara smiled the moment Shelly announced that she was pregnant, then moved her hands to her side as she walked up to her. "Isn't that good news, actually, exciting news!?"

Shelly sighed again before she started pacing back and forth. "Yes...No...I don't know..." Then she started freaking out, like a lot of first time mothers do, about how good of a mother she would be and scared that she would do something wrong. Then she stopped in front of Sara and spoke with tears in her eyes. "And not to mention how terrified I am of Nick's reaction."

Sara puts her hand on Shelly's shoulder to calm her down. "You haven't told Nick yet?"

Shelly shook her head. "I've only known since this morning, and I would have told you earlier, but I didn't want to upstage your day."

Sara shook her head with another smile. "I don't care about that, a baby is good news, and I got to tell you, if watching you with my daughter is a preview on how you'll be with your own child, I know you'll be a wonderful mother. He or she will be so lucky to have you, plus you know who to call if you ever need help and a babysitter."

"And Nick?"

Sara smiled bigger. "Well you would know your husband better than I would, but I've seen him with Cassie, and he looks like he'll be a wonderful dad, so your child will be extra lucky." Shelly nodded as she walked over to the end of the bed and sat down while Sara asked. "You guys didn't talk about having kids?"

"We kind of skimmed past that subject because we thought would have more time to talk about it, but it looks like..."

Sara cuts her off with a smirk. "Time moved a little faster than you were expecting."

"Yeah."

As Sara stood there watching her friend, she took a breath before walking toward the door. "Well no time like the present."

Shelly looked at Sara wide-eyed. "Sara, what are you doing?" She had a feeling she knew exactly what Sara was doing, but she had asked the question anyways.

Sara stopped at the door before she turned and looked at her. "Listen, you are going to continue to freak out until you talk to Nick, and that isn't good for anybody, so you need to tell him now."

Before Shelly could respond, Sara was out of the door, and when she got to her tended target, she took him by the wrist and walked them toward the master bedroom while he kept asking what was going on.

When they made it to the room, Nick looks at the end of the bed and saw Shelly sitting there looking down at the floor, so he gets concerned, and asked while walking up to his wife. "What's wrong?"

Sara cleared her throat. "I'll leave you two to talk."

But before Sara could take a step, Shelly looked up at her, which was over Nick's shoulder, and replied. "Please, Sara, stay."

"You sure?"

Shelly nodded, so Sara walked into the room and shuts the door behind her as Nick asked the question again. "Babe, what's going on? Are you ok?"

Shelly took a breath, then moved her eyes from Sara to Nick before replying. "Nick, I'm pregnant."

Nick looked at her wide-eyed, and after a moment of shock, he asked quietly. "I'm going to be a father?"

Shelly nodded before looking down at the floor again.

Once he was closer to her, he kneeled down and placed his hand on her cheek to lift it up, then he cupped it with a smile and tears in his eyes as he asked again, this time with more emotion. "I'm going to be a father?"

Shelly nodded with a smile and tears. "Yes."

Nick chuckled as he brought her to him, then he kissed her before bringing her in his arms for a hug. "I'm so happy right now, I love you so much."

Shelly chuckled a little as she asked. "Really, you are?"

Nick pulls back and looks at her with concern. "You didn't think I would be?"

"We never really talked about it except that we wanted to wait..."

Nick cuts her off as he cupped her cheek again. "Well now we don't have to wait, and I honestly can't help but be excited and happy about this, ok?" Shelly nodded as he continued while running his thumb up and down her cheek. "What about you?"

She took a breath and answered truthfully. "Well my major concern was already answered, so besides wondering how good of a mother I'll be, I'm ok with this." She smiled, which Sara could see that it was an honest and happy smile. "I can't believe it, we are going to have a baby."

Nick chuckled again with tears going down his cheek. "Yes we are and I'm going to be there every step. And as for the mother part, I never doubted for one second that you would be a good mother."

She cups his cheek as she finished. "Or you a good father."

He took a breath as he whispered. "Wow, a father."

"Sounds amazing, huh?"

He nods as he brings her in for another kiss before hugging her a second time while Shelly looked toward Sara at the door, which she was smiling as she watching the happy parents enjoy the news about their upcoming baby, so it turned out Sara wasn't the only one going to start a new life.

* * *

When the three of them walked back into the main room there were curious looks, but nobody asked questions, knowing whatever was going on will probably be announced soon.

Then when they wanted to call it a night since the lab members had to work later, they left, and a few minutes after they did, Brad decided it was time for him to leave, so Sara and Grissom had to say goodbye/goodnight to Cassie.

Now that Brad had been around for a little over 2 years, Sara had begun to trust him and feel more comfortable about sharing custody with him, so they changed Cassie's schedule to three nights during the weekday every other week, and on the other two weeks he has for the weekends. Then for the holidays and her birthdays, she splits time with each of them so they both could at least see her for a few hours on the special occasions. They both liked the arrangement and glad they worked it out so everybody was satisfied with the time they got to have with her.

After Cassie made sure she had her books and a couple of clothing items that she wanted to take with her, she hugs Grissom goodbye, which he hugs her back while saying. "Goodnight/Goodbye sweetie, I'll see you Friday."

Cassie nodded as she pulled back, then she smiled at him. "I'm glad you are going to marry my mommy."

Grissom smiled in return as he cupped her cheek. "And I'm glad you are glad." Then he kneeled down and continued with sincerity. "You know, I couldn't do it without your approval."

"I had a feeling that's what would happen, that's why I said you could." Then she started to have tears in her eyes as she turned to look at her mother. "I couldn't bare to see my mom get sad if you couldn't." Sara looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes too as Cassie looked at Grissom again, which she noticed his eyes were dimmed a little, then she sniffled as she wraps arms around his neck. "And I wanted it to happen."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Cassie did know that, and she loved him too, but she didn't want to hurt her father's feelings, so after she pulled back, she nodded with a smile. "I do." Grissom understood on her not saying it back, but he saw it in her eyes, so he was ok with it.

He cleared his throat and finished a second later. "Alright, you better tell your mom goodbye/goodnight."

After a nod, and once they released one another, Cassie walked to her mother as Sara kneeled down before she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you sweetie, have fun for the rest of your school week, and I'll see you right after school on Friday."

"OK, I love you too mommy."

They held each other for a few more minutes, then they pulled back, and while Sara was standing up, Cassie walked to her father.

Brad looked at the couple and gave them a little smile. "Congratulations again."

They both nodded, but Sara replied. "Thank you, enjoy the rest of the week with her."

He smiled bigger. "Of course, enjoy your night, and be safe."

After one more nod and a round of goodbyes, Brad and Cassie walked out of the townhouse.

Once Sara had shut the door, she started walking toward the dinning room to help Grissom clean-up, but she had only gotten halfway when there was a knock on the door.

They shared a curious look before she turned back around and walked toward the door, then after opening it, Sara was surprised it was Cassie, and she was about ask if she had forgotten something, but didn't get a chance to because Cassie smiled over at Grissom and said. "Grissom, I love you too, daddy said that I can love both of you."

Hearing Cassie say I love you out loud for the first time brought tears to not only Grissom's eyes, but Sara's too.

He cleared his throat to get the emotion out before replying. "That's great honey."

Cassie nodded with a smile before continuing. "Well I just wanted to tell you that, see you Friday."

They chuckled while they nodded, and after Sara made sure Cassie was joined with her father, she waved at him before stepping back into the townhouse and shutting the door.

After she released the door handle and locked it, she turned and walked back toward the dinning room, then he spoke after a long pause. "Well that was a little unexpected."

She stopped at the table, replying as she looked at him. "But something you've been wanting to hear for awhile now."

He couldn't deny it, so he nodded. "Yeah, I have been."

She walked around the table so she could be near him, then she cupped his cheek while she saw his eyes filled with so much emotion. "You know she has for a very long time."

Grissom cleared his throat before nodding again. "I know, I could see in her eyes. But I understand the situation she was in, she didn't want to hurt Brad's feelings."

Sara nodded in understanding, then smiled. "Well now it doesn't seem like that's an issue anymore." Grissom smiled, and after a peck on the lips, they release each other before he takes a few bowls back in the kitchen that still had some chips in them, then as Sara carried the dip bowels back in the kitchen, she continued. "I don't know what I did to have such an amazing child."

While she was cleaning the bowels, Grissom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Because she has an amazing mother."

She smiled, then after another kiss on her cheek and while Grissom goes back to his place at the counter, Sara spoke again, this time without even thinking. "I bet Nick and Shelly's child will be just as amazing."

"Excuse me?"

Sara looked over at him fast, trying to backtrack. "I mean..."

But Grissom cuts her off. "Did I just hear you right?"

It wasn't her secret to tell, so she didn't mean to let that slip, and she was going to make a joke about his hearing but knew he was still pretty sensitive about that, so she cleared her throat and sighed before nodding. "Yes, but they should have been the ones to tell you, so don't say anything."

"I won't." He smiled as he finished putting the chips back in the bag. "Wow, Nick is going to be a father." Then he looked over at her and finished. "And I believe a very good one."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I believe they both will be good parents." Grissom nodded with another smile before they finished up the rest of the task in silence.

* * *

After they were done in kitchen, they turned the light out before walking into the bedroom so they could get a little rest before the start of shift.

Once they were both ready to get some sleep, and as they crawled into bed, Sara asked. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever thought of having children."

He was a little shocked at the question, but started to say. "Sara..."

She cuts him off. "I know how you feel about Cassie, there is no doubt there, but I was just wondering if you ever thought of having any biological children."

Grissom tried to hide the lie as he replied. "No."

But Sara could see it in his eyes, so she shook her head and moved closer to him before cupping his cheek. "Griss, come on don't lie to me, you have, haven't you?" He sighed while trying to gather his thoughts, then moved his eyes away from hers, which she seemed to understand. "You have, but all the 'what if's' stopped you from ever really considering it."

He moved his eyes so he could look at her again before replying. "Not only that, but it couldn't have been with just anybody." She nodded in understanding as he continued. "And by the time I finally found that somebody, my age and other factors were figured into it too." Sara paused, and Grissom took that opportunity to lay down.

While she was still sitting up, she looked down at him and cleared her throat before asking. "Just so we are clear, that somebody that you speak of, is me, right?"

"Of course."

"Ok, so what other factors are you talking about here?"

He sighed, he knew that he couldn't avoid this conversation anymore, so he answered. "You already have a daughter."

Her look changed to curiosity. "So you thought I was going to have one and be done?"

He shrugged. "That thought had crossed my mind, so yeah."

She scooted closer to him when she saw his eyes move away from hers again, then she cupped his cheek. "Listen, I love Cassie with all my heart, you know that." Grissom nodded as he looked at her, which she started to have tears in her eyes, but she held them in as she continued. "And maybe at some point after she was born I really considered that she was going to be it, but then one day something happened." She ran her thumb up and down her cheek as she finished. "I met you. Then the more time we started spending together, especially after we became a couple, my thinking on the kid subject had started changing, and I could actually see myself having a child with you."

Sara didn't know if he seemed more shocked or relieved on the last thing she said, but did notice his eyes were becoming misty again. "With me?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yes, you." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead before whispering. "You deserve to have a child too." She pulls back just enough to look into his eyes. "And if I'm ever lucky enough to give you one, then I will just have to say that would be one of the best days of my life, especially watching you with him or her in your arms."

The emotion was just too strong for Grissom to hold on, so he let a few tears go down his cheek as he cleared his throat. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

She smiled again as she wiped his tears away. "Nothing has to be decided now, but I did want to bring the subject up before we got married, just to see your take on it."

Although, she didn't know the baby subject would start off by talking about the pregnancy of Shelly, but she had to admit that it was a good jump start.

He sniffled, kind of feeling a little embarrassed of not holding his emotions in, but it helped that all he saw was unconditional love and understanding in her eyes. "And how was your take on it?"

She smiled as she wiped the remaining moisture from his cheeks. "Very positive."

She then crawled to her side of the bed before laying down with her back toward him, which she knew she wouldn't be alone very long, and she was right because after turning off the lamp, he moved so he was behind her and had wrapped his arms around her waist before bringing her back so it was touching his bare chest, then after kissing her head, he whispered. "I just don't want our child to be ashamed if something ever were to happen to him or her because of me."

She slips her fingers through his and answered. "It won't happen, our child would look up to you and love you no matter what, especially because they'll know that we are going to love him/her no matter what, and I'm going to love you no matter what." She yawned before finishing. "But like I said, this conversation doesn't have to have a definitive end right now, we have plenty of time to discuss it."

He nodded while yawning too before replying. "Yeah, you're right." Then after kissing her head again, he closed his eyes and whispered. "And I love you no matter what."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Griss."

"Goodnight, Sara."

After a few moments of silence, they eventually fell asleep, dreaming about a baby that could come into their lives if they took the chance.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	23. Their day has arrived

AN: Thank you to those who read and reviewed. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: Their day has arrived

4 months later

Sara was looking in the mirror, wearing a simple white dress with thin straps that went down to her ankles, while she was thinking about all that she had been through to get to this day, the day she was marrying the love of her life, which with the busy schedule she had the last four months it came faster than she would have expected, but she wasn't complaining at all.

Her thoughts get interrupted when there was a knock on the door, so she turned to it and said. "Come in if you are not Grissom."

The door opened with a smiling Cassie. "I'm not."

Sara chuckled while they moved to meet in the middle of the room, then Cassie took a breath as she looked at her mother. "You look beautiful mommy."

Sara smiled as she kneeled down in front of her little girl. "And so do you, honey, the most beautiful flower girl in the world."

"Thank you."

After a pause, Sara cupped her daughter's cheek and continued. "Your fast acceptance of Grissom means a lot to me. You are a wonderful, beautiful little girl, no matter what you ware (Cassie smiled bigger), and I don't know how I got so lucky with you, but I'm glad and thankful that you came into my life. I love you so much."

Cassie sniffled while she dropped her flower basket, before wrapping her arms around her neck as Sara wrapped her arms around her waist while closing her eyes. "I love you too."

Mother and Daughter were still in their embrace when a third voice came from the doorway. "I would have to agree with your mother."

Cassie pulled back from Sara's arms before she turned to look at her father with a smile.

Brad walked into the room, then he kneeled down in front of Cassie before cupping her cheek. "The day that you came into this world was the best day of my life, and I'm sorry I wasn't really there for you for the first five years of your life."

She puts her hand on top of her father's, replying with a soft voice. "That's ok, you're here now."

Brad smiled while he brought his daughter in his arms. "Yes I am, and I'm not going anywhere."

Cassie wrapped her arms around her father as she whispered. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

After they released their hug, Cassie grabbed her flower basket and asked her mother. "Are we ready, mommy?"

Sara smiled with a nod. "Yeah, tell them a few more minutes."

"Ok."

After another smile between the three of them, Cassie walked out of the room while her parents watched her, and once she was out of the room, Brad does a little sigh. "I'm glad that I done something right in my life."

His band may have won a few awards for their songs and he may have gotten paid very well, especially the last few years he was a member, but his daughter will always be his greatest accomplishment.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way."

He looked at her with a smile while they stood up. "We got pretty lucky with her, didn't we?"

She smiled with a nod. "We sure did." As it became silent, he was still looking at her, so she cleared her throat and asked. "What?"

He shook his head as he walked up to her. "You are so beautiful Sara, Grissom is one lucky guy."

They wrapped their arms around each other for a hug, and while she ran a hand up and down his back, she whispered. "Thank you, and thank you for being here today."

He cleared his throat before replying. "It still isn't easy seeing you with someone else, but I know that he makes you and Cassie happy, so I'm happy that you two are happy." She nodded as they pulled back.

When they looked into each other's eyes, hers started to get misty a little, so she sniffled before replying. "What we had was what we needed at the time, and like we both said before, it didn't end empty handed." He smiled with a nod while she finished. "And I never blamed you for following your dream because I'm partly the blame on telling you to go, I thought we could have lasted."

He cupped her cheek and replied. "It just turned out it wasn't in the cards for us."

She nodded, then he wiped a tear away as she continued. "Thank you for what you gave me when we were together. Despite what you or other people might think because you weren't around much for the first five years of our daughter's life, I thought you were better than some of those other father's that never gave a damn about their child, least I know you cared and helped out with the expenses."

He had tears in his eyes this time when he nodded. "You're right, and I always did care."

"So don't be too hard on yourself, you're here now for her, and that's what she's always going to remember."

"Thank you for your words."

"You're welcome."

She had thought that he was still very critical of himself for not being there from the beginning, so she wanted him to know that she forgave him, because one, she couldn't blame him for following a dream that he had as a child, and two, like she said, she was the one that encouraged him to do it.

After they silently finished their official goodbye to the life that they had shared with one another, Sara cleared her throat. "I better go."

He nodded while he removed his hand from her cheek. "Yeah."

She started walking toward the door, but stopped before she walked out and turned toward him. "You coming?"

He turned to her while speaking. "I'll...uh...be there in a minute."

She gave him a soft smile. "Ok." Before finally walking out of the room.

Brad did a deep sigh and shook off the emotions before walking out of the room, not really ready, but knowing he has to watch Sara start her new life with somebody else.

* * *

After Sara had met Greg in the hall, he walked her to the ballroom before walking her down the aisle.

He thought it was a great honor that she had asked him. He will admit he had a crush on her when she first came to the lab, which it was no secret, but it quickly died away when it was rumored before it even came out in the open, that she was linked to Grissom from the start, which everybody found out how true that was when they told them that they were a couple. He was one of the first in the group to congratulate them.

Once Sara stopped at the end of aisle, Greg gave Sara's hand to Grissom's, which he smiled before thanking the young man. Greg nodded before he smiled at Sara and walked to his table, sitting down at one of the front ones that also seated Catherine, Warrick, Brad and Suzie.

Before the minister began, Grissom cleared his throat and said with a smile. "And just so we are clear, Greg may have walked Sara down the aisle today, but we all know who was the one that actually gave her away." Then he looked over Sara's shoulder to look at Shelly, who was standing in The Maid of Honor spot. "Right, Shelly?"

They all chuckled as she nodded with a smile. "Yes, Grissom."

They all knew that Shelly was Sara's personal bodyguard, so they suspected that Grissom had to ask Shelly's permission before any of this could have happened.

Grissom smiled with a nod before looking at the minister. "Father, you can start when you are ready."

He nodded before Grissom moved his head so he was now looking at his bride, which their eyes never left one another through the whole ceremony, except briefly when they grabbed the rings from Shelly and Nick, The Maid of Honor and The Best Man.

After their passionate wedding vows, they slid their rings into place before he cupped her cheek as the minister said those words. "Gilbert Grissom, you may now kiss your bride." They took a stepped toward one another and he kissed her, which she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

When they pulled apart, they looked at everybody again as they clapped and cheered.

Cassie walked up to them a second later and they each took her hand before they started walking back down the aisle and toward their table. Then once they sat down, everybody started eating and doing their speeches.

* * *

Once the speeches, which left most of them laughing and crying with joy, and most of the food was gone, it was time for the first dance between husband and wife, so after he took her hand and helped her up from her chair, they walked to the middle of the room and started dancing as a romantic song started playing.

It was silent between them for a few seconds, then he asked while looking into her eyes. "Is this everything you ever wanted?"

She nodded with a smile. "It is, but really all I needed was to have you, Cassie and the rest of my 'family' to be with me today. While all of this," She waved her hand around, indicating she was talking about the spacious, expensive looking ballroom, before putting it back on his shoulder. "Is great and I appreciate it, it's really about the days that come after this one that really matter to me, the marriage is the important thing in all of this."

Grissom nodded with love in his eyes. "I know and I agree entirely, but I just wanted you to have the best wedding you could have."

Sara's eyes started to get misty as she nodded. "And that's one of the reason's why I love you so much, you know I could do without all of this, but you wanted to give it to me anyways." She sniffled as she finished. "How did I get so lucky finding you?"

He wiped her tears away before bringing her closer to him. "I was thinking the same thing." Then he kissed her on the lips before bringing her even closer so he could wrap his arms around her waist with little space between them. "I love you."

She wrapped his arms around his neck as she replied with emotion. "I love you too."

It was like they were now hugging more than dancing while moving their feet, but no one cared, it was a beautiful moment either way.

* * *

During the rest of the reception, other guests danced together, Sara danced with the few men she was close to while Grissom even danced with few of the women, which included Cassie and Shelly.

Then when the reception was coming to a close, and while the last dance was happening, Sara noticed that Brad and Suzie were not only dancing with one another, but they were smiling and laughing at whatever they were talking about, so that made Sara very suspicious.

Not that she would have a huge problem with it, but Suzie was still going to Yale and she didn't want anything to detour her on finally getting the life she had always wanted, so after the dance was done with her husband, and while he was making some of the rounds to the tables to thank them for coming, Sara walked over to Brad and Suzie.

"Thanks for the dance, Suzie."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

He smiled back, then noticed Sara getting closer to them, so he said. "Hi Sara."

She gave them a polite smile before asking him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Suzie nodded in understanding, and after giving her sister a hug, she walked toward the tables.

When they were alone, Sara looked at Brad again, getting right to the point. "What's going on with you and Suzie?"

"What are you talking about? It was just a dance."

"Those looks and smiles didn't scream 'just a dance' to me."

He smirked. "Are you getting jealous?" He chuckled like it was joke. "And on your wedding day, no less, shame one you."

But Sara wasn't amused. "I'm serious, Brad. This has nothing to do with jealousy." He lost the smile as Sara continued. "She's not only my sister, but she's finally on the track of getting what she's always wanted, and I don't want her to get sidetracked. So is there more going on between you two?"

He took a breath before speaking. "After your Christmas party I took Suzie to the bar, where we had a couple of drinks and maybe had a few moments between us. But no, nothing serious happened because we both had enough sense that night to think about you before it did."

"Alright, thank you for telling me."

As she started to walk away, Brad continued. "But for curiosity's sake, what would you think about me and Suzie?"

She stopped before turning around again. "You two are adults, and are obviously free to date whoever you want, but like I said, she's my sister and she has a goal, so if she gets hurt or her dream gets derailed, I won't hesitate a second to kill you."

He gives her a little smile. "You would really kill the father of your daughter?"

She couldn't help but smile a little as she came back with. "Ok, maybe injure severely." Brad chuckled a little, then she lost the smile and stepped towards him, getting serious again. "I mean it Brad, if you two cross that line, don't play games with her."

"I won't Sara, you have my word. I would never intentionally hurt her or hold her back from her dream, because if anybody knew what it is like to actually have your dream, it is me."

He didn't know if anything was going to happen with Suzie, but just in case it did, he wanted to reassure Sara that he would never hurt her sister.

Sara looked into his eyes, seeing the truth. "Alright, I believe you."

"Thank you."

After another nod, Sara turned and walked toward the table that Grissom was at while Brad watched Suzie standing by one of the tables talking to Warrick, Catherine, Nick, and Greg.

* * *

Once it was time for Sara and Grissom to say goodbye to the other guests they did, then the team, Shelly, Suzie, Brad and Cassie followed them outside of the hotel before walking them to the vehicle.

When they stopped, the newlywed couple looked at everybody as Sara said. "Alright, we better say our goodbyes."

They nodded before the team walked up to them first, and after Sara got done with the last member of the night shift, she walked toward Suzie and pulled her to the side, speaking to her quietly. "About you and Brad."

Suzie looked at her wide-eyed and started to say. "Sara I..."

But Sara cuts her off. "I just want you to be happy, but don't let anybody take your dream away."

"And you're really ok with it, not that I am saying anything will, but if it did?"

Sara could tell by their words and looks that they were really fighting and trying to push away an attraction between them, which she has no doubt that a lot of it was because of her, so why stop them from being happy with one another if it's truly what they wanted.

Sara smiled while cupping her cheek. "You have my blessing, and honestly, despite what you probably heard from Shelly, he is a nice man." Suzie nodded as Sara continued while removing her hand from her cheek. "But like I said, don't give up your dream over anything."

Suzie nodded with another smile. "I won't."

"Alright."

As they were in a hug, Suzie spoke again. "Have fun, and congratulations again."

"Thank you."

When they pulled out of the hug, they smiled at one another, then Sara gave Brad a little smile, which he smiled back, before she said goodbye to Shelly, where words of congratulations and have fun were said.

After they pulled back from their hug, Sara kneeled down in front of her daughter. "Alright, I have to go, but you be a good girl and I'll bring something back for you."

Cassie smiled as she wraps her arms around her mother's neck. "I will mommy, I love you."

She wraps her arms around her daughter and sighed in content. "And I love you, I'll see you in a few days."

Cassie nodded, then after they pulled back, they gave each other a kiss before Sara stood up.

Everybody smiled at the happy couple again, which they smiled back before Grissom placed his hand on the small of her back and walked them to the passenger side. Then after he helped her in, he walked to the driver's side, waving bye at the group of people still standing there, before he got in, started the vehicle and drove away.

He had just pulled up to the first light when he looked over at his new bride. "So what's going on with Suzie?"

He had gotten the impression that their goodbye talk wasn't just about a goodbye.

Sara took a breath before looking over at him. "I think Suzie and Brad are going to become something."

"Really?"

"They are fighting it, which I think it has a lot to do with me."

He cleared his throat as he started driving again after the light turned green. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'll admit it's a little weird to think about them as a couple. But I want both of them to be happy, and if they are, together, then I don't see why they shouldn't."

Grissom nodded this time. "I agree. Do you think it will work out if they did?"

Sara placed her hand on top of his. "I don't know, not a lot of couples are built for long distances."

He turned his hand around so their palms were against each other, then he slips his fingers through hers before speaking again. "I think the ones that are truly meant for each other and really work at it, can do it."

She smiled. "You really believe that?"

He stopped at the next light before looking over at her with a nod. "I'm not saying it would be easy, but yeah, I honestly do."

She smiled bigger while she leaned over the middle console and kissed his cheek, then she pulled back. "I'm glad that we don't have to do that. I believe we could make it work, but I would miss you way too much."

He made sure the light was still red, then he brought their hands up to his lips and kissed hers before looking at her with a smile and love in his eyes. "I would miss you more than words can explain."

After a few seconds of just looking at each other with all the love that they have for one another, he looked straight ahead just as the light turned green before he started going again while Sara just stared at him for a bit long before looking out the window with a smile.

She also believed they could face anything that life threw at them, especially now that they were joined as husband and wife, which just thinking of him as her husband now sent a wonderful feeling of content and love through her body. She couldn't wait to start this new life with him, hoping for nothing but joy and happiness to surround them.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come. Please review.


	24. Can't lose you

AN: Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior and a questionable word. Also, this is suppose to be like 'The Play of Fire' episode, but I obviously had to tweak it a little to fit in my storyline. Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 25: Can't lose you

4 months later

Sara was following Grissom down the lab hall with her phone up to ear talking to her daughter, and when he got to his office doorway, she said. "Griss."

Grissom turned around and saw one of the lab employees walking his way from his right and told him just a minute before looking at Sara and smiling at her, which she smiled back. "Somebody wants to wish you a good morning."

They had to work a double, which is why they were still at the lab.

Grissom still had the smile on his face as he took the phone from Sara, then he brought it up to his ear before he started talking while Sara watched him with the smile still on her face.

These last four months being married to him have made her happier than she ever thought she could be. She knew of course that it wasn't going to be this easy forever, but as long as they stick by their commitment, love for one another, and work on all phases of their relationship, she knew it couldn't be that difficult either.

Sara was snapped back to the here and now when Grissom finished. "I love you too, sweetie. Have a good day and I'll see you tomorrow."

He handed the phone back to Sara, and after they smiled at each other again, he turned and walked into his office, finally talking the other person who was waiting to talk to him about something.

She turned and started walking back down that hall with the phone up to her ear. "Ok Sweetie, I love you. Have fun at school and I'll see you tomorrow."

She stopped in front of the DNA lab while Cassie spoke. "Alright mommy, love you too."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye."

She hung up with a third smile, these doubles can be very draining, but one phone call from Cassie can sure give her a boost. She took a breath, and just as she was about to walk again, an explosion came from the DNA lab with glass flying everywhere, throwing her down on the lab floor and feeling completely shocked at what just happened and the destruction of the DNA Lab.

One minute she was on the floor and the next a few of the lab employees were helping her up and walking her out of the lab, which was when she looked around to find Grissom, but she couldn't find him, so her heart started racing.

It looked like most of the damage happened in one area, and it wasn't even close to his office, but just seeing him would make her feel a lot better.

Before she knew it she was outside, and she was thinking about running back in there just so she could get to him, but didn't have to because a second later she saw and heard Grissom. "Sara!"

"Griss!"

Grissom looked to the right and saw her, which she saw the relief in his eyes as he ran toward her.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders immediately and asked. "You ok?" Sara nodded with tears in her eyes, happy that she was in his arms, then he pulled back and cupped her cheek. "You sure?"

She nodded with a smile and sniffle. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Before he could say anything else, he saw a look of concern on her face as she looked over his shoulder, so he turned and saw that the paramedics were wheeling Greg out of the lab on a gurney. His eyes were opened but they were still concerned about him.

When they looked at each other again, she winced as she finally felt pain on the palm of her hand.  
She looked down a second later and noticed a deep cut, Grissom followed her line of sight and did a small in take of breath as he took her hand delicately in his. "Honey, this doesn't look good."

"It's fine."

But Grissom shook his head. "It looks like you need to get stitches." Before she could say anything, he gets the attention to one of paramedics. "Can you take care of her hand, please?"

He nodded and said sure as Grissom looked at Sara with concern again, she knew she wouldn't win this one, so she nodded without any argument. "Ok."

"Thank you."

Sara nodded again before walking with the paramedic to one of the ambulances.

As her hand was getting worked on, which was a temporary solution until she had a doctor look at it, she saw Shelly rushing toward the lab, or at least the best that she could with an 8 month pregnant belly, so she shouted. "Shelly!"

Shelly heard Sara's voice, so she turned toward her direction and started walking to her with worry in her eyes. "Sara, are you ok?" Sara nodded as she continued. "I heard what happened on the news. Where's Nick? I haven't seen him."

Sara tried to think on when the last time he saw Nick before she replied. "I think he stepped out of the lab for a follow up on the case, I don't think he was in there."

Shelly gasped. "You don't think?"

"Shelly, calm down, it isn't good for the baby."

"Yeah, like you wouldn't be freaking out if the situation was reversed." Before Sara could say something or before Shelly could take a step closer to the lab, Shelly gasped as she held her stomach.

"Shelly!"

"I'm fine."

When another contraction came to her, the paramedic turned his attention toward Shelly and said. "Ma'am, I think I should take you to the hospital."

Shelly was about to shake her head when her water broke, so she nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Once both women were settled in the ambulance, he rushed to the driver's side before taking off with the sirens blurring as Sara held Shelly's hand with her non-injured one the whole way, also giving her reassuring words.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, they got Shelly out first as Sara told her that she'll be there as soon as possible and that she'll get a hold of Nick, which Shelly just nodded before they took her into the building.

After Sara got out of the ambulance, the other doctor who had came out with the one that took Shelly in, looked at Sara, and Sara spoke. "Just one minute, please, I have to get a hold of someone."

The doctor nodded, and after Sara left a message for Nick, she followed the doctor into the building before going into the nearest room.

When Sara's hand was properly stitched and bandaged, he smiled and said. "All done." After telling her he would like to see her soon to check out how she's healing, he told her she was free to go.

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded as Sara got up, but she must have gotten up too fast because she became dizzy. He looked at her with concern as he placed his hand on her arm and sat her back down on the examine bed, then asked in a concerned voice. "Did you hit your head during your fall?"

Sara shook her head a little. "No, I don't think so."

He continued to ask questions, then at the end, he finished. "I think I'm going to do a blood test just to make sure everything is fine."

"Oh, ok."

Once he got her blood, she was free to go again, so she got up slower than she did the first time and walked out of the room, which the moment she stepped in the hall, she saw Nick running by.

"Nick!"

Nick stopped and turned toward her before they met in the middle.

When he looked at her bandaged hand, he asked while looking at her again. "You ok?"

She nodded with a smile, even though she was a little concerned about the blood test, but shook it off before replying. "Yes. Now go and be with your wife, and make sure you keep me informed."

"Ok, you not coming?"

"I have to..." She was cut off when her phone went off for a text message, and after she looked at it, she looked at him again and finished. "I have to call Brad back and I want to check on Greg." Nick looked at her with concern for their friend, so she tries to give him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he's ok."

Nick nodded before asking. "What the hell happened at the lab?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Warrick and Catherine can figure it out."

After another nod, Nick was off running again to go be with his wife.

Sara took a breath before walking outside to call Brad.

After he picked up the phone, he asked. "Sara, everything ok?"

She sighed. "Yeah, everything is fine, but the lab has seen better days."

He sighed in relief. "I'm glad, thanks for calling me back and letting me know for the sake of our daughter."

She smiled. "No problem, and I know it wasn't only for our daughter."

"I can't help it, Sara."

"I know. I never expected you to stop caring once we moved on, I get it. I'll see you tomorrow when I pick up Cassie."

"Alright, Bye Sara."

"Bye Brad."

Once she hung up with him, she walked back into the hospital and walked to the receptionist desk, and when the red-haired woman looked up from the computer, Sara gave her a little smile and asked. "Can you tell me the room that Greg Sanders is in?"

"Are you family?"

"We are co-workers and very close friends. Please, I know there is a policy, but I and his other co-workers are as close to family as he could get. We spend more hours together than he does with his family on the phone, and I would really like to see with my own eyes that he's ok. I won't be there very long, I promise."

The woman paused, then she smiled and nodded before telling her what room he was in, Sara smiled with a nod in return. "Thank you." Before walking toward the elevator.

When she made to Greg's room, she goes and sits down in the chair next to the bed and watches her friend laying on the bed asleep, thankful that he was alive and that they were all ok.

* * *

Hours later

After being by Greg's side for a little bit, Catherine and Warrick came into the room to ask him some questions, so Sara ended up leaving them and getting back into work mode since she knew that Shelly would be ok with Nick there.

Then once they found their suspect from the case they had been working on and he was put in cuffs, Sara gets a call from Nick saying that his son was happy, healthy and waiting for his aunt to come and see him, so after Brass said that he got the rest of it handled, Sara went back to the hospital.

When she walked into the room, she smiled at the scene she had walked into.

Nick was sitting by Shelly's side with his arm around her shoulders while Shelly had their son in her arms, both looking down at him with huge smiles.

She cleared her throat and smiled at them. "Hi, how's the new mommy doing?"

Shelly looked up from her son to look at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "I am perfect, come here and meet your godson."

Sara smiled bigger as she walked up to the right side of the bed, then after Shelly transferred her son to Sara's arms, Sara looked down at the precious baby before looking at Shelly. "So what's this little one's name?"

Nick spoke with a smile. "Dallas."

"I like it." Then she looked down at him again and started talking, which included telling him what great parents he had and that he was very lucky.

As she was finishing her talk, there was a knock on the door, so Nick said to come in.

The door opened and Grissom walked in, seeing his wife holding the baby. He then looked over at the new parents and smiled. "Congratulations, guys."

They both smiled, but Shelly was the one that spoke. "Thank you Grissom. Now come and hold your godson."

He smiled bigger as he walked over toward Sara. "If I can get a chance to."

They all chuckled as Sara gave him a little mock glare before saying sarcastically. "Ha, Ha, very funny."

He kissed her temple before replying with a smile. "Just playing, honey."

Sara just nodded as she transferred Dallas into Grissom's waiting arms, and while they watched him with the baby, they could see a little sparkle in his blue eyes.

A few minutes later, Catherine and Warrick walked into the room, and while Dallas was being held and transferred into the newest group's arms, Nick asked. "So do we know what happened?"

It was silent for a few seconds, then Catherine cleared her throat and spoke. "I'm sorry everybody, but it was my fault."

As she explained what happened she started to have a few tears in her eyes, and while Warrick placed his arm around her shoulders for support, Sara cleared her throat and replied. "The important thing to remember is that we are all ok."

They all nodded, and after Catherine sniffled, she looked at the happy parents and said. "Oh, and Greg wanted me to tell you that he says congratulations."

Shelly smiled. "Thank you Catherine." Then she looked at her husband. "We should see him before we check-out tomorrow afternoon, so he could see Dallas."

He smiled with a nod. "That's a wonderful idea."

Shelly nodded as she laid her head against his shoulder, and he kissed her head while everybody watched them.

* * *

After few more minutes holding baby Dallas and talking, everybody started to leave the room so it would give the parents time to rest and bond with their little one, and after visiting Greg for a bit, Sara and Grissom finally left the hospital to go home.

While Sara was taking a shower, Grissom made a sandwich for her to eat, figuring she hadn't had anything all day. Then once was he done making it, he walked into the room with the plate and a bottle of water and placed it on the nightstand as she walked in the room wearing one of his old UCLA t-shirts, and shorts.

He walked up to her when he saw her. "Please try to eat something. I figured you didn't get much food in you today."

She hadn't had much of an appetite all day, even now, but for him she would at least try, so she nodded her head and cupped his cheek. "Ok, I will, Thank you."

"You're welcome. I won't be long." She nodded again, and after he kissed her on the cheek, he grabbed his change of clothes before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

She sighed as she walked to her side of the bed, then after sitting up against the headboard, she grabbed the plate that had the sandwich on it and started eating.

Sara just finished when Grissom had walked back into the bedroom, she then smiled at him and said. "There, done."

He gets to side of the bed, lays on his side and cups her cheek. "Thank you."

She nods with another smile. "You're welcome, and it was very good." He smiled with a nod in return.

After looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes in silence, his eyes traveled to her bandaged hand, then he removed his hand from her cheek before taking her hand delicately, much like he did when he first saw that the hand was injured.

Sara saw the look on his face before she cupped his cheek. "Griss, I'm fine."

He tried to hold onto his emotions, but he sniffled a little as he looked up at her again. "I could have lost you, and I'm not just talking about the lab explosion."

She sighed. "Brass talked to you, didn't he?"

She knew she shouldn't have went ahead of the cops when she was checking the suspect's bathroom because he could have harmed her.

Grissom nodded. "I know how you get when you want the suspect, you don't think before you do. Just remember you have a family that loves you."

"I know that, I think about it every night that I walk into that lab. But I can't stop doing my job, this is what I do, this is how I am."

Grissom nods while he removed his hand from her bandaged hand before cupping her cheek again and running his thumb up and down, while she closed her eyes at his touch. "I know that too, and I'm not trying to make you change how you are, just promise me you'll be a little safer. I can't lose you now or ever, for that matter."

Sara opened her eyes before moving so she was now laying on her side and closer to him, whispering while looking into his emotional blue eyes. "I will, I promise." She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down. "And as long as I have a say in it, you won't lose me, I promise you on that too." He gives her a little smile, seeing the truth in her eyes before leaning toward her and pecking her softly on the lips.

When he pulls back, he removed his hand from her cheek and brought her bandaged hand up and kissed it lightly before looking at her and asking. "So everything went ok with the doctor?"

She knew she should have probably told him about her dizzy spell and that the doctor took her blood, but she didn't want to worry him just in case it was nothing, so she shook her head with a smile. "Yep, everything was ok."

He smiled again. "Good." After another peck on the lips, he asked again. "So about work..."

Sara cuts him off. "I don't need time off, so don't even think about suggesting it. I'm fine." He gives her a look, which was a look she knew very well, and she chuckled a little. "I know what you are thinking every time I use that word 'fine', but really this time, I am."

Of course a part of her was still worried about the test results, but she still tried to shake it off the best she could until she knew what was going on.

He paused, then nodded. "Ok, I'll take your word for it."

She smiled while she brought him closer to her. "I appreciate that."

Then she kissed him, which he started to kiss her back, making their kisses go deeper and more passionate.

When she was laying down with him above her, he pulled back to not only let them get some air, but to see if she wanted to continue, which he didn't have to search her eyes or face very long because she cupped his cheek with her bandaged hand and brought him back down to her before they started kissing again, both wanting to forget about what they could have lost today and share in the deep love they have for one another.

* * *

AN: What happens next? Find out next chapter Please review.


	25. Sharing the results

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and read, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25: Sharing the results

The next afternoon

Sara, Cassie and Grissom were enjoying each other's company when Sara's phone rings from the coffee table, so she excuses herself from the living room and walked into the bedroom while answering her phone. "Grissom."

Her new last name was something she had to get use to, but did very quickly, and only used her maiden name when it involved work.

"Yes, Mrs. Grissom, this is Doctor Holmes and I have your test results. I would like to discuss it with you as soon as you can get here."

Sara's heart started racing as that nauseous feeling that's been in her since she's woken up this morning was coming through stronger, but before she totally flipped out, she mentally took a breath and told herself not to overreact until she knew what was going on, then she cleared her throat and replied. "Of course, I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, Mrs. Grissom."

After she heard the click on the other end, she tossed her phone on the bed before changing clothes, then after grabbing her phone from the bed, she walked out of the room.

When she made it back in the living room, Cassie saw that she had changed, so she frowned. "You leaving mommy?"

It seemed like she hadn't spent a lot of time with her mom these days, and she was getting kind of sad about that.

When he heard Cassie ask that, Grissom looked over at his wife with a concerned look.

Sara walked over toward her daughter, kneeled down and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry, but this is something that I have to do." Cassie nodded with a sigh before looking down, then she paused before continuing. "I'll tell you what, tomorrow will be just you and me. I'll tell everybody at the lab that I'm not coming in and we can spend it however you like."

Cassie looked up, smiling at her mother. "Really? You promise."

"I do."

She smiled bigger. "And first thing in the morning, right?"

Sara chuckled. "I'll be knocking at your father's door at 6 O'clock in the morning if you want."

Of course she would have to leave work for that to happen, but she did have connections.

But Cassie knew that, so she chuckled this time, shaking her head. "After work will be fine mommy."

Sara nodded with a smile as she brought her little girl into her arms. "You got it." After holding on to her a little longer, they pull back, then she continued. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mommy."

After another hug and kiss, Sara stands up while Cassie continued to play with her toys.

Grissom looked at Sara as he stood up, and after she took his hand, they walked toward the door, then she spoke when they stopped in front of it. "Can you drop Cassie off at Brad's before you go into the lab later?"

She knew that he had to go in early to finish paperwork and to make sure the repairs are going ok at the lab.

Grissom nodded while looking into her eyes to see if he could figure out what was going on. "Of course." But when he didn't find it, he cupped her cheek and asked. "What's going on?"

She tires to give him as much of a reassuring smile as she could before replying. "I'll talk to you about it later."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off with a kiss before wrapping her arms around him for a hug. "I love you Griss, always remember that."

He frowned a little at her words as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, always."

When they pulled back, she kissed him again before stepping out of his arms, and after looking at her little family, she turned and walked out of the townhouse, shutting the door behind her while Grissom watched, not liking the feeling that came through him. Something was going on.

* * *

Before the start of shift (Hours later)

While Sara was sitting down at the breakroom table, looking down at her water bottle, she jumped a little as a hand landed on her shoulder.

She looked over and saw that it was Catherine, who was giving her a concerned look while asking. "You ok? I said your name, but you must have not heard me."

Sara gave her a small smile, trying to be convincing. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was just thinking."

Catherine nodded, and before she could ask any questions, Warrick and Grissom came into the room, which Grissom's mind was immediately on the assignment sheets in his hand. "Luckily we only have two cases with us being a little short staffed tonight since Nick is staying home with Shelly for a few days." They all smiled because of his reason for staying home as Grissom continued. "Catherine, you have a solo." Catherine nodded as she grabbed the assignment sheet from him, then he looked over at Warrick. "And you and Sara are working together." Warrick nodded as he grabbed the last assignment sheet. "Be Safe and good luck."

They nodded together this time, and while they stood up from their seats, Grissom looked at his wife. "Sara, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Catherine had already walked out of the room with her mind on the case now, but Warrick stopped in the doorway before looking at Sara, which Sara nodded at Warrick. "I'll meet you outside." Warrick nodded in return before walking out of the room, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

Once they were, he walked up toward her and asked. "I tried calling you earlier, but I couldn't get a hold of you."

She gives him a little smile as she replied. "Yeah, sorry about that, I turned my phone off. I needed a little time to myself."

The worriedness inside of him from the moment he saw her leave the townhouse only intensified as he asked in a concerned tone. "What's going on? Where did you go? Why did you..."

But Sara cuts him off. "Now we promised each other the minute we walked into this lab that all personal stuff will not be discussed."

"But Sara..."

She grabbed her water and cleared her throat. "Like I told you earlier, I'll uh...I'll talk to you later about it." Then she turned and walked out of the room before Grissom could say anything else.

He did a deep sigh as he started walking out of the room, then he headed to his office, and for once since he's been the supervisor he was thankful for having more paperwork, because if he had to go out and do a case he would not be in the right frame of mind to concentrate on it. Least with paperwork he could pretend to be.

* * *

Towards the end of shift

Sara sighed as she signed off on the case she had just finished, knowing she couldn't ignore Grissom forever.

Though technically she was working and she wouldn't consider that intentionally ignoring him because she was doing her job, but the few times she saw him walking down the hall she would slip in one of the labs and act like she was busy, so maybe in a way she actually was.

She mentally shook her head before she continued with those thoughts, then she closed the file and grabbed it before getting up from her seat and walking out in the hall to go to Grissom's office.

When she got there, she knocked, then a second later she hears 'come in', so she opens the door.

Grissom looked up from his desk and watched her come in and shut the door.

When she turns around to look at him, she sees he had a concerned look on his face, which was the same look he had on before shift, but it seemed deeper to her.

He then cleared his throat and spoke. "So I talked to Warrick earlier, and he told me that your suspect tried to run so he went off chasing him, but you stayed behind. Now normally that would make me happy and put me at ease, but I know it isn't your style, so what's going on? Or is it about the same thing you aren't telling me."

She couldn't help but smirk a little. "You just got done telling me last night that you wanted me to be safer, and now you don't approve of me not chasing after a suspect? You should really make up your mind."

Grissom sighed as he took his glasses off. "Sara."

She losses the smirk and nodded as she looked down. "I know." She knew that sigh all too well, he wasn't amused by her response.

He gets up from his chair, walks over toward her, takes her wrist and walks them toward the chairs in front of his desk, then he grabs the file she had in her left hand and places it on his desk before sitting her down in right one, then he kneels in front of her and places one hand on her thigh and the other cupping her cheek.

She lifts her head to look at him, and was about to protest on him being on the floor like that because of his knees, but he shook his head to stop her. "That doesn't matter right now. I need to know what's wrong. Please talk to me, because whatever you're not telling me is really scaring me."

Now normally he would wait when they got home for stuff like this, because she was right earlier about keeping their personal lives outside of the lab, but he couldn't wait another minute to know what was gong on with his wife.

Sara took a breath, then replied. "The reason I didn't go chasing after a suspect was because I have to think about somebody else now, and I'm not talking about you and Cassie. This someone is a little more fragile." He looked at her a little confused, so she takes the hand that was on her thigh and moved it to her stomach as she continued. "I'm pregnant."

He looked at he wide-eyed, very shocked on what she just said. "Pre...Pregnant?"

Sara nodded. "I had gotten a blood test to make sure everything was ok with me yesterday after I had a dizzy spell, and the doctor called this morning saying he needed to see me, then he after told me the news. I wanted them to run one more test to be really sure, and after I got it, I needed a little more time to absorb it, so I closed off all communication." Sara sniffled as she continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the moment I found out, but..."

Grissom puts a finger to her lips to stop her and asked with tears in his eyes this time. "You're pregnant? I'm going to be a..."

He trials off, almost not sure if this was real, and Sara nodded with a smile. "Yes, you're going to be a father."

He looks down at her stomach before removing the hand that was on it and brings her in his arms so he was now hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to sob a little in her neck.

While Sara held on to him, she thought back to the unexpected doctor's appointment.

_Flashback_

_Sara walked into Dr. Holmes's office and sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk, then she looked at the blond, tall, average build doctor, and asked while her heart was still racing. "So what is it?" She wanted to get right to the point._

_A second later he gave Sara a smile, which confused her because if it was life threatening she didn't think the doctor would be smiling._

_"Mrs. Grissom, you are pregnant."_

_Then he gave Sara the test results while she had a very shocked look on her face. "Excuse me, did you just say what I think you said?"_

_Dr. Holmes nodded. "According to this blood test, you are. I would like to run another extensive test to be sure, but I can't deny those results."_

_Sara looked down at the paper, seeing the results herself, then she looked at the doctor and continued. "I barley had any of the symptoms yet, unlike last time, I knew right away. It was almost like she was already warning me."_

_"Those can vary sometimes." Sara nodded as the doctor continued with another smile. "So this wouldn't be your first child?"_

_Sara smiled while she shook her head. "No. I have a 7 almost 8 year old daughter." Sara took a moment to let her brain fully register on what was gong on, then she continued. "Ok, wow, this could really be happening."_

_Then she gets up and started pacing as the doctor asked. "So I take it this is a surprise?"_

_Sara smiled again. "Well it wasn't like we officially planned for it happen, we were suppose to talk about it...in like about a year or two."_

_The doctor chuckled with a nod. "Well some times these things do sneak up on you when you least expect it."_

_"Yeah, tell me about it." After a few more seconds of Sara still trying to shake off this shock, even though it wasn't really working, she looked at him again. "Alright, let's run those tests. I want to be absolutely sure before I tell my husband."_

_He nodded as he stood up from his seat. "You sure you don't want him here with you?"_

_Sara shook her head. "I don't want to get his hopes up, just in case there is a chance...you know?"_

_He nodded as he placed his hand on her shoulder while they walked out of the room. "I understand. Alright, let's see if your daughter will be a big sister."_

_Sara smiled with a nod as they continued to walk while it became silent between them._

_She knew that she would welcome this child with open arms if it was 100% true, yeah it would be a little sooner than she would have planned, but the moment the doctor said those words, she was already committed to this baby. She was just hoping Grissom would feel the same._

_End of Flashback_

Sara came back to the present after Grissom pulled his arms from her, which he had stopped sobbing, but the strong emotions were still in his eyes. "I can't believe it, a baby."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know, I am sorry that it's ea..."

Grissom cuts her off with the shake of his head as he cupped her cheek again. "Yeah, this is a little earlier than we had planned, but you shouldn't feel sorry for anything concerning this baby. This is a blessing and miracle, Ok?" Sara nodded with tears going down her cheek, and after he wiped most of them away, he smirked. "Besides, if I remember correctly, you weren't the only one there."

Sara chuckled with a shake of her head, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mostly certainly not mister." He chuckled, and after a small peck on the lips, she took a breath and asked. "And are you ok about..."

She trails off, but he knew what she was trying to ask, which was about the hearing, so he sighed before replying. "I can't lie and say that will never be a fear of mine, because it will still linger inside of me. But I'm not going to let it eat me up because we can't know for sure if it will or won't happen. Beside, like I said, this child is a blessing, and he or she is and will be loved from this second on."

Sara nodded with a smile. "And I second that."

He smiled in return before pecking her on the lips again, then he asked. "When are we going to tell everybody?"

She took a moment before replying. "I want to make sure Brad hears the news from me, so I'll tell him around the same time we tell Cassie, which I want to wait a few days because I promised her that today is our day." Grissom nodded in understanding as Sara finished. "And we shouldn't wait too long to tell the team, but I would like to tell Shelly and Suzie before them."

"Alright, we'll figure all of that out later." As Sara nodded, Grissom gets up from the floor. "Now, I believe we should go and get Cassie so we can all have breakfast together, I'm at least allowed that much time with you two today, right?"

Sara chuckled while she stood up from her seat and nodded. "Yes."

He smiled with a nod in return before she started to walk toward the office door, but was stopped when Grissom had taken her wrist in his hand, making her turn to look at him with curiosity, then he stepped up to her and cupped her cheek again. "I love you so much, thank you for this gift."

She sniffled while she placed her hand on top of his. "I love you too, and you're so welcome."

After one more peck in the office, they pulled back from one another before both of them shook off the emotion in them so they wouldn't give anything away as they walked out of the lab together, with a feeling that went beyond happiness about this wonderful news.

* * *

AN: GSR baby, yeah! More to come. Please review.


	26. Telling the team

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thank you to those who reviewed and read. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: Telling the team

1 month later

After Shelly opened her last birthday gift, her and Sara share a look, and she nods. Then Sara gave her a little smile before clearing her throat and speaking. "Everybody, I have something I want to say."  
When they all looked her way she smiled at them before looking at Grissom, which he was smiling back, then she looked at them again and announced. "I'm pregnant!"

After she told Shelly that she was pregnant, she insisted that she tell them on her birthday because good news should be addressed on a special day, even though it wasn't her pregnancy to share.

They all cheered as they walked up to congratulate them, then Nick looks at his wife while he was holding 1 month old Dallas in his arms. "You knew, didn't you?"

She looks at her husband shyly while replying with a smile. "Guilty."

Nick shook his head with a smile. "Why am I not surprised?"

He wasn't too upset that she knew before everybody else, like when she knew about Sara and Grissom all that time before they said anything, and that was because he understood their friendship and he didn't want to come between that, just as long as she was honest about everything else, which she was.

They all chuckled after Nick said that, and when they calmed down Sara continued, which when she did, she looked right at Grissom, meaning her words were mostly addressed to him. "I will still work to my fullest, but I'm being a little more cautious about it, and that's a promise." Grissom gave her an approving look while she smiled with a nod.

After rounds of 'we have your back' and another course of 'Congratulations' they formed smaller circles before laughing and talking filled the Stokes's living room while everybody was feeling happiness about the news of the Grissom baby.

* * *

When it was the early part of the evening, everybody called it a night because of shift later, so they all said goodnight and one more round of Happy Birthday's to Shelly before they walked out of the door, and once they got to the sidewalk, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Brass, said another congratulations before they walked their separate ways to their vehicles.

After Brad, Sara, Grissom, and Cassie got Grissom's vehicle, Sara looked down at Cassie and said. "Say goodnight to your father."

Brad kneels down in front of his daughter and brings her in his arms. "Goodbye, sweetie. I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

After they pulled back from the hug, he kissed her on the cheek as Sara opened the backseat door, then when father and daughter pulled back from their embrace, Cassie gets in vehicle before Sara shuts it.

Then she turned toward Brad and he gave her a smile. "Congratulations again."

Sara smiled in return as she brings him in for a friendly hug. "Thank you Brad."

He wraps his arms around her and whispered. "You're welcome."

A few seconds later they pull back, then she turns and gets into the passenger seat before Grissom closes the door.

When he removed his hand from it, he turns to look at Brad, which he held out his hand. "You are one lucky man, Grissom, congratulations again."

Grissom smiled as he shook the other man's hand. "Thank you, Brad, and you're right, I do feel like the luckiest man in the world."

Brad gave him a little smile as they finished shaking hands, then he cleared his throat while he pulled his hand back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Brad."

He nodded, and after tapping on the window to get his daughter's attention and waved at her, which she waved back with a smile, Brad walked away to his vehicle while Grissom walked to the driver's side of his vehicle.

Then once he was in and had closed the door, he started the vehicle before taking them home.

* * *

After a few hours of family time, it was time to get some rest because they had shift later, which then they'll have a neighbor come and look after Cassie while they were working.

Cassie crawled in bed, then she smiled and placed her hand on her mother's 1 month pregnant stomach and told her baby sibling goodnight, which Sara couldn't help but think how her daughter was when she found out she was going to be a big sister.

_Flashback_

_1 month ago (A few days after finding they were having a baby)_

_As Cassie was packing for another weekend stay with her dad, Sara and Grissom walked into her room hand in hand, then Sara cleared her throat and said. "Honey."_

_She turned to the right and smiled at her. "Yeah?"_

_Sara took another breath before continuing. "Grissom and I would like to speak to you about something."_

_Cassie nodded as she moved her bag further on the bed so she could sit down. "Ok, what is it?"_

_They took a moment before walking toward the bed, then when they sat down on each side of her, Sara placed her hands on her daughter's._

_Cassie was feeling fine when they had walked in the room, but was getting a little worried now, so she looked at her mother and asked in a concerned voice. "Is something wrong?"_

_Sara was about to answer when Grissom speaks after clearing his throat. "No. At least we don't think it is."_

_Sara and Grissom share a smile with one another, and it made Cassie feel a little relived, but was still waiting on what they had to tell her._

_"Now I would have talked to you beforehand to get your take on this, it just happened sooner than we had planned, but it is no less an exciting or wonderful thing." Sara squeezed her daughter's hand before finally telling her the news. "Honey, I'm pregnant."_

_Cassie looked at her mother with shock while she said. "Pregnant? That means...That means I'm going to be a sister?"_

_Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, you'll be a big sister."_

_She looked away from her mother and looked straight ahead while she processed this shocking news, then Grissom cleared his throat and said. "How do you feel about this Cassie?"_

_She took a few more seconds to herself, then smiled while she looked at Grissom before looking at her mother again. "Shocked, but happy."_

_That made Sara and Grissom very happy to hear that, but Sara wanted to be sure, so she cupped her daughter's cheek and asked. "Really?"_

_Cassie nodded with another smile. "Really. I don't know how to be a big sister, though, but I'll learn. This is good."_

_When they were both reassured that she was ok with it, they both kissed her on the forehead and told her that they loved her before leaving her to continue to pack to go her father's, glad that she was on board with the baby._

_End of flashback_

Sara was brought back to the present when she heard Cassie say her final goodnight. "Love you, goodnight." Then she looked up at her mom and said. "Love you too."

Sara leans forward and kissed her daughter's forehead before whispering. "I love you too, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning."

Cassie nodded while Sara pulled back, then after fixing the blankets one more time, she gets up from the bed as Grissom moved closer so he could lean down and kiss Cassie on the forehead. "Love you and goodnight, sweetie."

She smiled while she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Grissom, love you too."

They watched her for a few minutes before he placed his hand on the small of Sara's back and walked them out of the room, then she goes back into the living room to tidy up and lock the front door while he goes into the master bedroom and gets ready for bed.

By the time Grissom walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Sara was in the room now wearing her sleeping shorts, and she had just grabbed one of Grissom's old t-shirts from the dresser.

They smiled at each other briefly before Grissom walked to the bed and sat down on the end of it, while Sara's attention went to unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, and when her stomach came in view, his focus was turned there, which she noticed a second later, so she asked. "What?"

He holds out his hand and softly said. "Come here."

She walked up to him with the t-shirt in her hand while the shirt she was still wearing was unbuttoned, and after he took her hand, he helps her sit down on his right thigh before placing that hand on her stomach while smiling at it. "There's a baby in here, I just...I just still can't believe it."

She places the t-shirt on the bed before wrapping one of her arms around his neck while she used the other one to cup his cheek and bring his face up so she could look into his emotional blue eyes. "Well believe it babe, because this is true and it is happening." Then she looks down at her stomach, which his hand was still on it, and finished. "And before you know it, my stomach will be bigger, and..."

Grissom cuts her off with a whisper. "And you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." She looked at him again as he continued with love in his eyes. "It doesn't matter how big you get or how unattractive you may feel because I'll be here to tell you exactly what I think and feel about you. It just shows us that our little one is getting bigger and healthy, right?" Sara nodded with tears in her eyes while she cursed her hormones, then he spoke again after he removed his hand from her stomach so he could cup her cheek. "I can't wait to go through these milestone with you. Yes, I know it's you that's carrying the this child, but I'll be there right by your side through everything. Whatever you need, you just tell me, ok?"

As a few tears went down her cheek, which didn't get very far because Grissom had wiped them away, she nodded and whispered. "Ok."

Not that sharing most of the milestones with Shelly when she was pregnant with Cassie was bad, which she was thankful she had her by her side when most of them had occurred, but having the father around she knew it would have been a different feeling.

And now she was going to get that feeling, and the way he was looking at her with his words reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere, not that she ever thought he would, just with feeling a little more hormonal she needed that extra reassurance.

They just stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, then he whispered again. "How did this even happen to me?"

She moved so she was now sitting on both of his thighs while her feet were on the bed and both of her arms were wrapped around his neck, which he had wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall back, then she smirked. "I think you know how, you were there."

Grissom chuckled while he shook his head. "I wasn't only talking about the baby part, smart aleck."

She chuckled. "I know, I'm just playing."

He smiled with a nod before he sighed. "All of this just seems unreal to me. One minute I'm going to San Francisco to teach in a seminar, which I wasn't even sure I wanted to go to in the first place because of my work, and the next I have a beautiful stepdaughter who I love like she was mine, and I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world, and she is having a baby with me."

While she played with his hair in back, she shook her head. "I feel the exact same way, Griss, this still feels a little unreal to me too."

He knew that she didn't want to go to the seminar either, so that wasn't a surprise.

He moved one of his arms from her waist and cupped her cheek before speaking again. "I guess we should just be thankful we ended up going to the seminar."

She moved toward him and whispered. "I'm thankful for that everyday I wake up in your arms."

Before her could second that, her lips were on his, which turned passionate very quickly.

When he felt that her hands were at the hem of his t-shirt from the back and she trying to pull it up, he pulled back breathlessly before asking when he got his air back. "You sure it's ok?"

As much as he wanted to continue, the health of their baby and her was the most important thing to him.

"Yes it's ok." She leans toward him again, pecking him on the lips before moving to his ear and whispering. "I need you, Griss."

He leans back so he could look into her eyes, and when he got confirmation in them that everything would be ok, he wraps his arms around her waist again while she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist before he turned them around, placing his knee on the bed and lightly laying her down, which after she was, she unwrapped her arms and legs from him and scooted back so she was now laying on the pillows.

A few seconds later he was above her and cupping her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She then smiled as she grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him down closer to her. "Now kiss me."

"Glad..."

But he was cut off because she didn't let him finish, not that he minded or had any thoughts of stopping, even if he wanted too, because once their lips touched they were in their own loving, passionate, little world, and in that moment that's all they could think about.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	27. Can't lose her

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27: Can't lose her

2 months later

While Grissom was starting the batter for the pancakes, Sara was sitting at the bar counter looking down at the paper, the house listings to be exact, when she asked. "How about this one. The price might be a little higher than what we agreed our budget would be, but it won't hurt to look, right?"

Grissom stopped what he was doing and walked over to the counter before looking down at the house listing that she was pointing at, and after he read the description, he looked at her and smiled. "We can look at." She nodded with a smile before circling the third house description that she had read about so far today.

Ever since Sara told him they were going to have a baby, they batted around the idea of getting a house with more bedrooms so Cassie can still have her own room when the baby came.

After he kissed her on the cheek, he goes back to making the batter, and as he started pouring some on the griddle, she sighed, so he looked over at her for a second and asked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head before looking in his direction. "Nothing. I just miss Cassie."

Brad wanted to take Cassie down to Los Angeles because his band was having a little reunion, and he thought it would be a nice way for her to meet them and spend time with him outside of Vegas, and since it was her birthday week, Sara accepted her on going for two days and two nights. They had talked on the phone every morning when they both woke up and every evening before Cassie went to bed, but it just wasn't the same.

Grissom smiled, trying to make a point. "But she stays at Brad's three nights a week, so that's longer than this trip."

"I know, but she's out of the state. I trust him now, don't get me wrong, its just hard being away from her like this."

He flipped the pancakes over with a nod. "I understand sweetheart, but least you are picking her up later today, then we can spend the rest of it looking at those houses you circled."

Sara smiled with a nod. "Yeah I like that..." Then she trailed off as she noticed and circled another one. "I found another one to look at." Grissom just chuckled with a nod as he continued to cook.

* * *

By the time their breakfast was done and the dishes were in the dishwasher, it was time to go pick up Cassie from Brad's, so after they kissed softly and told each other 'love you', Sara walked out of the townhouse and headed for her vehicle.

Once she was in, she started it before pulling out on the street, then while she was driving, she was singing songs on the radio as she was tapping her finger on the steering wheel with a smile. Knowing she was going to see her daughter always puts her in a happy mood. Too bad the feeling wasn't going to last.

When she pulled in the parking lot to his apartment building, she gets out of her vehicle and into the building before walking to the door and knocking on it.

He said to come in a second later, and once she opened the door, she walked in smiling again as she saw her daughter sitting in the couch looking down at a book she had in her hands. "Hi honey."

Cassie looked up from her book and replied. "Hi." Before looking at her book again.

Sara frowned at the lukewarm reception she got from Cassie as she sat down next to her on the couch. "Honey, you ready to go home?"

Cassie looked up from her book again while shaking her head, then shocked her mother by saying. "I want to stay with daddy some more, he said I could."

Sara looked over at Brad, who was standing behind the counter taking a drink of his water, then he shook his head and swallowed before replying. "I said that it was only ok if you agreed with it, I swear."

Sara nodded as she looked at her daughter again, then smiled. "Well, don't you want Grissom to make you your favorite animal pancakes tomorrow morning for your birthday? I know how much you love them, and he only makes them on special occasions."

But Cassie just shook her head. "No, I want to stay here." Before looking down at her book again.

Brad saw the look on Sara's face, so he started walking toward the couch while saying. "Sweetie, maybe you shou..."

But Sara cuts him off. "That's ok Brad, if she wants to stay, she can." Then she puts a hand on her daughter's leg and continued. "But I'm coming to see you tomorrow, ok?"

Cassie nodded. "Ok."

"I love you, baby."

"You too."

Sara took a breath. "Alright, I better go, bye Cassie."

"Bye mommy."

After Sara stood up, her and Brad walk toward the door.

When they stopped at it, she opened it before stepping out in the hall, then when she turned to look at him, he spoke with sympathy, feeling her pain. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to her."

Sara shook her head. "It isn't your fault." She took another breath and finished. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok."

After Sara looked over Brad's shoulder to look at her daughter one more time, she turned and started walking away as her heart was breaking a little, having a feeling on why her oldest daughter was pulling away from her.

* * *

Sara held on to her emotions pretty good during the drive back to the townhouse, but the moment she stepped through the door, a few tears came down her cheek.

Grissom, who had been in the bedroom, started talking and walking down the hall the minute he heard the door open and close. "Honey, I saw another place we can..."

He stopped when he saw his wife's look with no Cassie in sight, so he walked up to her with concern. "What's wrong honey, where's Cassie?"

Sara sniffled. "I'm losing her Griss."

Grissom placed his arm around her shoulders and walked them toward the couch, then after he sat them down, he grabbed her purse and keys and placed them on the coffee table before cupping her cheek and wiping her tears away. "What makes you think that?"

Sara took a breath before replying. "She wanted to stay with Brad, and her reception towards me has never been like that before. I think that..." Sara cleared her throat before continuing. "I think she's starting to resent the fact that I am having a baby."

Grissom frowned a little. "That doesn't sound like Cassie, she was happy when we first told her."

Sara nodded. "I know, but maybe after she had time to really think about it, she thought that this was one to many changes she wasn't really ready for." A few more tears came down Sara's cheek as she finished. "I can't lose my daughter, Griss, it will kill me."

Grissom shook his head as he continued to wipe her tears away. "We'll go talk to her tomorrow and get things out in the open and straightened out. But I promise you, you will not lose your daughter. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen, ok?"

Sara nodded and sniffled again while Grissom finished wiping her tears away, then she cleared her throat and asked. "I know we had plans to go look at houses today, but I'm kind of not in the mood, so can we just stay here until shift tonight?"

He gives her a little smile as he leaned toward her and kissed her on the forehead softly before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Of course. Besides, it wouldn't have been the same without Cassie's input, so we'll wait until she's ready."

She gives him a smile before kissing him softly on the lips and bringing him in her arms for a hug. "Thank you Griss, I love you so much."

He ran a hand up and down her back to give her some form of comfort as he whispered. "I love you too, and you're welcome."

After holding on to one another for a few minutes, he pulls back and asked. "So what do you want to do?"

Sara shrugged. "I don't care, just as long as I am in your arms."

He smiled with a nod while he stood up. "That can be arranged." He holds out hand as he finished. "How about changing into something more comfortable, cuddle on the bed and watch TV or a couple of movies."

She smiled with a nod as she placed her hand into his so he could help her up, then as they walked toward the hall to go to the bedroom, she wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

She wasn't feeling a 100% better because she didn't have her daughter with her today, but it was a lot better than it would have been had it not been for Grissom being in her life. He was what made the bad/sad day turn a little brighter.

* * *

AN: Find out what's wrong with Cassie next chapter. Please review.


	28. Talking it out

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Can they get through to Cassie? Find out in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: Talking it out

The next afternoon

After shift they took their morning nap, then when they got up, they dressed for the day before eating a simple breakfast, but they had an empty feeling about it because of what they knew they should be doing but wasn't.

Once breakfast was done and the dishes were in the dishwasher, they left the townhouse to go to Brad's, so they could talk to Cassie and see what was going on.

When they got there, Sara knocked on the apartment door, and a few seconds later, Brad opened it before giving them a friendly smile as he moved to the side to let them in.

As he was shutting it, Sara and Grissom looked toward the bar counter, where Cassie was sitting and eating a small omelet and toast.

Sara cleared her throat and said. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

Cassie turned around in her chair and smiled at her mother. "Thank you, mommy." But when Grissom said the same thing with a smile, Cassie's smiled dimmed a little, but she still said thank you to him too before going back to her food.

Sara and Grissom share a look before they started walking toward the counter, and after stepping on the other side so they were now standing in the kitchen and in front of her, Sara cleared her throat again before speaking. "Cassie, Grissom and I would like to talk to you about something."

Cassie looked up from her food, then nodded. "I need to talk to you too."

"Oh, ok, you go first then."

Cassie took a moment before continuing, shocking Sara and Grissom in process. "I've decided that I wanted to live with daddy now."

Grissom stood there speechless and Sara gasped before saying. "Honey, I don't mind that you want to spend more time with your dad, but moving in..."

Cassie cuts her off. "Is something I want, and he said I could."

Sara and Grissom both look at Brad and shook his head as he walked over towards the counter. "I said that we would have to talk about that with your mom, I never said yes." He was shocked too when she had brought the conversation up, he didn't know where this was coming from.

Cassie started to have tears in her eyes. "Don't you want me to?"

Brad knew he was put in a hard place, but he told her the truth. "Of course I would love for you to, but you have to think about your mom and how she would feel."

Cassie looked at her mother, which she replied while trying to hold on to her emotions. "I would miss you so much."

Before Cassie could speak, Grissom cleared his throat as he placed his hand on Sara's shoulder. "We both would."

Cassie looked at Grissom with a small glare before once again shocking everybody in the room. "Until your real child comes, right?"

They all looked at her wide-eyed and speechless that she would say something like that to him, she had never been anything but nice toward Grissom since they met.

Cassie took that opportunity to get off her chair and run to her room with tears in her eyes, slamming her door shut once she was in there.

After a few seconds of the three of them standing there still very shocked on what just happened, Brad cleared his throat and looked at Grissom. "Grissom, I'm..."

But Grissom cuts him off as he shook his head. "No need to apologize, I'm beginning to understand." Then he looked at Sara and continued. "I think we now know that it isn't you that she's pulling away from, it was seeing me that she didn't want."

Sara looked at Grissom with sympathy, knowing that even though he's not showing it on the outside, he was hurt with what Cassie had said.

Grissom took a breath again and asked. "Is it alright if I talk to her?"

Sara nodded as Brad answered. "Yeah, go ahead."

Grissom squeezed Sara's shoulder before removing his hand and walking toward Cassie's room.

When he stopped in front of it, he knocked, but when she didn't say anything, he knocked again while speaking. "I'll stay out here all day if I have to, please let me in."

A few seconds later, she finally accepted his presence, so he opened the door and walked into her room, which had a desk, a bookshelf that was full with multiple types of books she likes to read, a TV with a few DVD's, and posters of a few artists and actors/actress she likes, hanging on the wall.

After he shuts the door, he grabbed the desk chair and moved it toward her bed, where she was lying down with her back toward him.

He sits down and clears his throat before speaking. "When I had asked your permission to marry your mom, and you had said yes, I wasn't only happy that I would be marrying her, it was because I would get to keep you in my life too." Cassie turned around in her bed so she could look at him as he spoke with more emotion than she had ever heard in him before. "When I first met your mom I fell in love her right away, and I never thought I would ever fall like that again. But I was wrong, because two days later I meet this little girl, and when she looked at me with a smile that was so bright that lit up her beautiful face, I knew I was a goner for her too."

Cassie looked into his eyes before she looked down at her bed as he finished. " So I don't know where you got this 'real' child thing, but if I did something to let you think that I would value the child I'm having with your mom over you, then I'm deeply sorry."

Cassie shook her head as she sniffled. "You didn't, I just feel that it could happen."

Grissom reached for her cheek and asked. "Why?"

Cassie sniffled again. "It happened with a friend at school, both of her parents are married to other people and they each have a child with them, making her feel like she doesn't matter as much sometimes."

Grissom looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry that your friend feels that way, you should tell her that she should talk to her parents so they could help her out with how she's feeling." Cassie does a little nod as Grissom continued. "I would do whatever I can to make you not feel that way, because I love you Cassie, and having this child with your mother doesn't change that, not now or ever. We aren't trying to replace you for somebody else, we are just expanding our love to another member of the family, and believe me, we would be so sad to see you leave our home permanently."

Cassie's eyes were misting up as she asked. "Really?"

He smiled a little with tears in his eyes, an emotion he hardly shows to anybody outside of Sara. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Then there is your answer."

She smiled a little, which showed Grissom there was a little improvement. "But what about a room for the baby? I thought I would give him or her my room since I have two."

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle a little as he wiped his eyes, then he shook his head and replied as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "That is very honorable sweetheart, but we already have a solution for that."

"What is it?"

He smiled a little as he pulled his hand away from her cheek so he could pull a piece of paper out of his coat pocket, which he was thankful he kept it in his pocket instead of leaving it in the vehicle, then opened it up while explaining. "You see the red circles?" Cassie nodded. "These are houses that your mom and I want to look at, and there is a room for you and the baby. But we need a certain little girl's approval before we decide where our new home will be."

Cassie's eyes started to get bright again, which was making Grissom feel happier, because how she was looking and feeling before wasn't sitting well with him, especially if he was responsible in someway.

"Me?"

"Of course, we wouldn't have done something like this without you."

Cassie moved closer to Grissom and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Thank you, and I'm so sorry for what I said to you."

Grissom did a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the little girl. "You're welcome, I accept your apology, and while I understand your concern, promise me the next time that you have a problem, you come talk to us so we can help you out sooner. We don't like to see you hurting, ok?"

Cassie nodded as she pulled back from Grissom. "Ok, I promise."

Grissom smiled. "Alright. Now I believe there is someone out in the living room who could really use a hug, and there is only one person she would accept it from right now."

Cassie smiled bigger as she removed her arms from Grissom's neck, then as she moved to the side of her bed, she looked at him again. "I love you Grissom, I really do."

"I know, sweetheart, I love you too."

After another smile, Cassie gets off the bed and runs to her door before opening it, making Sara stop her pacing before she turned her attention toward it. Then when Cassie smiled with that brightness in her eyes that Sara was use to, she smiled in return while kneeling down and opening her arms, which didn't take Cassie very long after that to get into them, and when she did, she started to cry and apologize for how she acted and for what she said.

Sara hugged her tight and kissed her temple, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok, while Grissom watched from Cassie's doorway, and Brad was sitting at the bar counter with a smile, sad that he knew there was no chance Cassie was moving in permanently now, but happy things were back to normal, because he knew it would have torn Sara up to lose that closeness with their daughter, which was something he would never want to happen.

When they pulled back, Sara cups her daughter's cheek and asked. "You ok now?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, Grissom helped me understand."

Sara smiled. "He's good at that, isn't he?"

Cassie looked back at Grissom and smiled. "He's the best."

Sara looked over Cassie's shoulder and smiled at her husband. "He really is."

As it became silent, Brad clears his throat and asked. "And what am I? Chopped liver?"

Cassie chuckled as she looked at her dad before running toward him. "You are the best too, daddy."

He smiled as he picked up his little girl and sets her in his lap. "Thank you, honey."

After he kissed her temple, he pulls back while she continued. "And I'm sorry, but I'm still going to live with mommy and Grissom."

Brad smiled again with a nod. "I figured that's what would happen, and that's ok."

Cassie smiled again as she wrapped her arms around him. "But I still love you."

"I still love you too."

When they pulled back a few seconds later, Sara cleared her throat and asked. "You ready to go, sweetie?"

Cassie nodded, and after kissing her father on the cheek, she got off his lap. "Yeah, I want to see the houses you have circled."

Brad chuckled as he stood up from his seat before speaking in a joking tone. "I see, you raised the stakes to a house, so of course she was going to say yes to that."

They chuckled while Cassie was in her room getting some of the things she wanted/needed to take back to her mom's, then Sara replied jokingly as she walked up toward him. "Sorry Brad, sometimes you just have to play a little dirty to get what you want."

"I figured."

Sara nodded, then her smile dimmed before speaking in a more serious tone. "No seriously, looking at houses was already planned, it isn't a bribe."

Brad nodded. "I understand."

They smiled at each other as Cassie came back into the living room with her backpack, then went to her dad to give him a hug. "I'll see you in a few days."

He wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders. "Ok, I love you, and Happy Birthday."

"I love you too, and Thank You."

When they pulled back, Sara and Brad shared a hug before they all walked toward the door, and after a round of goodbyes and a handshake between Grissom and Brad, the three of them walked out of the apartment.

Once they were in Grissom's vehicle, Sara asked Cassie while she was looking toward the backseat. "What do you want to do for your birthday after we look at the houses?"

Cassie smiled. "Can it just be the four of us?"

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Four of us?"

"Yeah, you, me, Grissom and the baby."

Sara nodded in understand before replying. "Yeah, it can be just the four of us. We can have a party this weekend so everybody can see and celebrate with you, ok?"

"Alright."

After another nod, Sara moved so she was in her seat looking forward before placing her hand on top of Grissom's, and after he squeezed it, he started the vehicle before driving toward the first address of the house they were going to look at.

* * *

Later that night

After spending the day going to the houses, which they only looked at the location and the outside of it since they would need a realtor to look inside, making them cross off a few of them on the list, they spent the rest of the day doing other things as a family.

Sara didn't know what Grissom had said to Cassie, but considering the end results of that talk made her daughter happy again, she decided to let that stay between them, so she didn't ask.

When they made it back home after enjoying a birthday dinner at a Pizza place and Ice Cream at Dairy Queen, Cassie was taking a bath while Sara and Grissom walked into their room to change clothes before they would all meet in the living room to end the evening watching a family movie.

After Sara walked out of the bathroom in her changed clothes, she walked up to Grissom, who had his back turned toward her because he was getting his night clothes out of the drawer, then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He smiled as he placed his clothes on top of the dresser before placing his hands on top of hers.

She moved her head to the right side of him and kissed him on the cheek before whispering. "I'm glad the day is ending better than it began."

"I know, I am too."

"And thank you for talking to her."

He turns around in her arms and sighed. "With this latest change in her life, she just needed reassuring that her place in my life and heart wasn't going to change." Grissom's eyes started to get misty as he finished. "And it won't."

She removed one of her arms from around his neck before cupping his cheek. "You don't need to explain to me how much Cassie means to you, because I know." She does a little sigh before continuing. "I guess we should have been more aware of that happening. She's just been so accepting and mature about all these changes in her life, that we sometimes forget she's still just a little girl who needs reassurance every now and then."

Grissom nodded while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Which we can't blame her on needing that, because everybody needs a little reassurance every once in awhile."

Sara smiled with a nod. "Very true."

While they looked into each other's eyes, he leans toward her and whispered. "So, you need reassurance about anything?"

Before she answered, she kisses him, then after they pull back, she places her forehead on his, and whispered. "Nope, I just got it."

He pulls back to look into her eyes. "Got what?"

She smiled as she removed her arms from his neck. "How much you love me."

She doesn't care how small or passionate his kisses were toward her, she was always reassured that he loved her every time she felt that spark between them when they kissed.

He cupped her cheek this time before bringing her toward him again. "Oh, and I always will." Then their lips touched for a second time.

After they pulled back again, she smiled. "I'll see you in the living room." He nodded with a smile in return before stepping back and releasing her so she could leave the room.

When Sara made it to the living room, Cassie was already sitting on the couch waiting, so she walked over to toward her and sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders before bringing her closer and kissing her temple. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

Cassie smiled. "Thank you."

Sara smiled in return before they turned their attention to the TV while they waited for Grissom.

A few minutes later, Grissom came out of the bedroom and into the living room, then after placing the DVD in the player, he turned to look at them on the couch. "So, where am I sitting?"

Cassie smiled and patted the spot next to her. "Right here."

Grissom smiled bigger and walked over to the spot before sitting down next to Cassie, then he placed his arm around his girls and brought them close to him, so now Cassie's head was against his shoulder.

When Sara was snuggled close to her daughter and had slipped her fingers through her husband's, who had his hand on her shoulder, she does a sigh of content and happiness, thankful that everything worked out today and that things seemed to be back on the smooth path again, which was just how she liked it.

* * *

AN: A couple more chapters left. Please review.


	29. Moving day

AN: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the short delay. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29: Moving day

3 months later

Grissom was finishing up in the bathroom when he heard a gasp come from bedroom, so he rushes to the door and opened it before speaking in a concerned tone from the doorway. "What's wrong?"

Sara had her hand on her 5 month baby bump as she slowly smiled. "Nothing. I'm feeling our little one kicking for the first time." She held out her other hand and said. "Come here."

They wanted it to be a surprise, so they didn't know what they were having yet, but they didn't have a preference, they'll love whoever they receive.

Feeling a sigh of relief that she was ok, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, but when he placed his hand on her stomach, the baby had stopped kicking. They looked at one another with a little sadness, then after a few minutes they realized that their little one had stopped kicking for the time-being, so she cupped his bearded cheek. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "That's ok, there's always another time."

After she nodded they peck each other on the lips, then he asked once they pulled back. "What would you like to eat this morning?"

She didn't even have to think about it because she had been craving it. "How about an Omelet?"

He nodded with a smile. "Coming right up."

She smiled in return. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After one more peck on the lips, he gets up from the bed and walks toward the bedroom door before leaving the room while she watched him.

She looked down at her stomach when she felt the baby do a few taps against the palm of her hand again, then she shook her head with a smile as she got up to get ready for her day, which was going to be a busy one for the family because they are finally moving into their new house.

By the time they found the perfect one, which the little family had to agree on, and had everything signed, it took them a little longer than they had planned, but they wanted to be really sure that it was going to be their home for many years to come.

* * *

When Cassie had woken up, Grissom made her some pancakes, and when he was done with his food, he gets up and starts cleaning.

While Cassie was finishing her food, Sara does a small intake of breath from her spot at the table before holding out her hand to her daughter. "Cassie, honey, come here." She gets up from her spot and walks to her mother before Sara took her daughter's hand and placed it on her stomach.

A second later, Cassie looked at her mother's stomach before looking in her eyes while hers were wide. "Wow, what is she doing?"

Sara raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "She?"

Cassie smiled while she shrugged her shoulders. "A guess."

Sara smiled as she responded. "She or he is kicking."

Cassie giggled as she felt a few more taps on the palm of her hand, then she looked back at Grissom, who was still by the sink, and said. "Grissom, you should come and feel this, this is awesome."

He turned around, and was about to walk over towards them, but stopped when Cassie looked at her mother's stomach again and frowned. "She stopped."

After a few seconds, and when they realized she did in fact stop again, Cassie walked back to her place at the table before sitting down while Sara looked at Grissom. "Sorry Griss, it seems our little one is picking on you."

But Grissom just smiled with the shake of his head. "That's ok, she'll let me know when it's my turn."

This time Sara raised an eyebrow at her husband. "She?"

Grissom shrugged liked Cassie before replying. "Like Cassie said, a guess." Before turning and walking back to the sink so he could finish cleaning up.

Sara smiled as she goes back to finishing her food and drink, happy she had a very patient husband.  
She knew how much he wanted to feel his child's first kick, and she couldn't wait to see his face when he does, which it will probably be like when he heard their little one's heartbeat for the first time.

* * *

Once Sara and Cassie were done with their breakfast, and the dishes were cleaned, they went to work on packing the remaining items that needed to be packed, then as they were taping up the boxes, there was a knock on the townhouse door, so Grissom went to it and opened it.

He smiled at the gang, which included Brass, Brad and Shelly, but minus Baby Dallas since he was with a friend of Shelly's from work because his parents wouldn't have time to watch and help at the same time. Then after he said welcome and moved to the side to let them in, they did their greetings to Sara and Cassie before they started taking everything down to the vehicles and trailers.

When everything was out of the townhouse, Sara stopped and stood in the doorway, watching her husband stand in the middle of the empty living room looking around.

She lets him have a few moments to himself before she took a breath and walked up to him. "You ok?"

He turned and looked at her with a smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

She stopped in front of him before wrapping her arms around his neck while he placed one hand on her stomach and the other cupping her cheek. "About what?"

He took a breath before replying. "I've lived her from the moment I moved to Vegas, but it didn't feel like a real home until you and Cassie moved in here with me, and that's the moments I'm going to miss the most."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she replied. "Those moments will always be with us, and I'll cherish ever one of them." He smiled as she continued. "Now, we get to make new memories in our new house, a place that's ours for years to come, and I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled as he smiled bigger while he leaned toward her. "Me too."

After a soft kiss they pull back, then he turns back around, and after looking around one more time, he turns to her. "Ready to go home?"

Sara nodded with another smile as she slipped her hand through his. "I am, let's go home."

He nodded with one more smile as they started walking out of the townhouse for the last time, ready to start a new beginning in their new home.

* * *

It didn't take them very long to pull in the driveway to their new, two-story house with a master bedroom/bathroom, three additional bedrooms, 2 bathrooms (one upstairs, one downstairs), spacious living room, dinning room &amp; kitchen, and a deck outside with a nice sized yard for Cassie to play in, which that's what she loved the most about it.

Then once they got out of the vehicle, they helped everybody put their things in the house, of course Sara didn't carry as much because she promised Grissom that she wouldn't over do it, but she was determined to help as much as she could.

When the last box made it into the house, which not everything was in its proper spot yet, Grissom and Sara thanked them before he told them that he would buy them dinner tomorrow, and they loved that idea. Then after everybody left the house, including Cassie since she was going to spend the night at her father's, and before Grissom closed the front door, he stepped on the porch and held out his hand toward her. She took his hand and he helped her outside, but before she could say anything, he picked her up bridle style, making her gasp as she wrapped her arms around his neck immediately.

Once she was settle, she chuckled. "Are you crazy? You are going to hurt something."

He smiled before speaking. "What are you talking about, you are as light as a feather."

She shook her head with a snort. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

He smiled bigger with love in eyes. "I will, thank you very much."

After a few seconds of just looking at one another with love in their eyes, which the way he was looking at her, made her feel more beautiful than she has been feeling in awhile, he spoke again as he stepped through the opened door. "Welcome home, honey."

She smiled as her feet was placed back on the hardwood floors in the living room, then she cupped his cheek, and spoke while looking into his eyes. "Welcome home, babe."

He brings her closer to him so her stomach was against him, before they lean toward each other and kissed, but their kiss was cut short when they gasped, both feeling the tapping this time.

When they pulled back he placed his hand on her stomach, finally feeling the tapping on the palm of his hand, something he's been waiting for a lot longer than today, but wouldn't admit it out-loud.

As he was enjoying this moment, Sara couldn't help but stare at him because she finally got to see what she's been waiting for all day. "There it is."

He took a few more seconds to look at her stomach before looking up at his wife. "There what is?"

When she spoke, her eyes were sparkling. "The same look that you had on your face when you heard our little one's heartbeat. It was a look of wonder, awe, and like you had just fallen in love all over again."

He smiled as he replied with emotion. "I am in awe, wonder, and I did fall in love all over again, which a lot of it is because of you, I love you."

She sniffled. "I love you too, so much."

He cups her cheek and wiped her tears away before bringing his forehead to rest against hers while they continued to feel the tapping of their little one, enjoying this moment and counting down on when they'll finally get to hold him or her.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is the last. Please review.


	30. For the better

AN: Here is the last chapter, find out if they had a boy or girl. Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 30: For the better

4 months later

Sara picked up the car seat from the back seat that carried their new bundle of joy, Luke Grissom.

Cassie was a little disappointed that she didn't get the sister she was kind of hoping for, but still vowed to be the best big sister she could be.

Then Grissom closed the back seat door and smiled at her before asking jokingly. "You ready for the piranhas?"

They had just gotten home from the hospital and knew that the whole gang was inside waiting on them, so the minute they opened the door, he wouldn't be surprised if everybody swarmed toward them to hold the newest member.

Sara chuckled as she brings the car seat closer to her so she could look at their little boy while both hands were holding it as they started walking up the walkway, which Grissom had placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her while her attention was on their son. "But can you really blame them...I mean look at him."

One look at their little guy, and everybody could tell exactly who the parents were. The mixture between them in him was perfect, the little hair that he did have on his head was light, of course it could get darker as he got older, and his eyes were blue, which was something Sara had wanted because it reminded her of how she fell in love with her husband in the first place. Grissom didn't really have a preference for any of that, he was just happy to have a healthy baby with the woman he loved.

Grissom chuckled as he shook his head. "Nope, can't blame them one bit. I can't get enough of just watching him." He didn't get much sleep last night because he couldn't take his eyes off his son, but he didn't care.

When they stopped at the front door, she turns her head to the right and looked at him with a bigger smile. "I couldn't either, thank you for this gift."

Grissom smiled as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I'm the one that should be thanking you, but you're welcome." He leans toward her and pecks her on the lips, then he pulls back and clears his before speaking. "Alright, let's get our little one inside."

Sara nodded as he reached for the doorknob, then after he opened the door, Sara stepped in the house first, which the moment the guests saw her, they smiled and held up their drinks before saying. "Welcome Home!"

Sara smiled as she saw everybody, including 4 month pregnant Mary and her husband, and Greg was holding up a sign that said 'It's a Boy!'

As Grissom was closing the front door, Cassie ran up to her mom so she could see her little brother since she hadn't seen him since yesterday. Then while Sara was talking to Cassie, Grissom stopped beside them and smiled at everybody else. "Thanks for coming."

Catherine smiled after she took a drink of her champagne before speaking. "You thought we would be able to stay away after seeing him only yesterday?"

Grissom shook his head with a chuckle. "Not a chance."

They chuckled back, and after Sara took Luke out of his car seat and Cassie moved it to the side, she stood up and said. "I guess it is only fair if the godmother and godfather get to hold Luke first."

Since Shelly was godmother to Cassie, she thought it was only fair that somebody else was godmother to him, so that honor went to Suzie, and godfather was Nick.

Suzie smiled and removed her arm from Brad's waist and walked up to Sara and Grissom, while Nick followed her after handing 9 month old Dallas to Shelly.

After Suzie held Luke for a couple of minutes, she handed him off to Nick while everybody watched with smiles, actually waiting patiently for their turn.

* * *

Once everybody had their turn and Luke was placed in Grissom's arms, Shelly cleared her throat and spoke. "Now I don't want to trample on Luke's day or anything, but I thought this would be a good time to announce something." Then she looked at Sara and asked. "If that's ok with you?"

Sara smiled with a nod. "Yeah go ahead, it's the least I could do with me announcing I was pregnant on your birthday."

Everybody chuckled, then Shelly and Nick smiled at one another before Shelly looked at everybody again and continued. "Nick and I are going to be parents again."

They all started smiling and cheering, and after they calmed down, Suzie cleared her throat and spoke. "And while that is very good news, I have some of my own." Then she wrapped her arm around Brad's waist before continuing. "Actually, I should say that we have some of our own."

Brad continued with what she was saying while he had a big smile on his face. "I asked Suzie to marry me, and she said yes." Before Sara could say something, Brad continued while looking at her. "And before you shoot me with your gun, Sara, we agreed that we don't care how long we are engaged before we get married." He looked at Suzie again before he finished. "I just wanted her to know that she has nothing to worry about here while she's still in school, so she can concentrate fully on her work, knowing I am completely committed to only her." They smile warmly at the newly engaged couple as they watched them peck each other on the lips.

Sara cleared her throat a second later and said. "Congratulations you two, I mean that." The couple nodded, then she continued with a smirk. "And Brad, I will still use my gun if you hurt her."

They chuckled while Brad held up one hand. "Duly noted Sara, but never going to happen."

As Sara nodded, Catherine speaks up. "Well I guess if the good news is flowing in this room, I should offer up some too." They all looked at her, wondering what she had, then she smiled before she continued. "I've been seeing someone for almost seven months now."

Around of 'Congratulations' and 'Wows' went around the room because they had no idea she was even dating someone, then Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "Who is it, Catherine?"

Normally he would stay away from his colleagues' personal lives, but Catherine had been one of his longest friends, so he was genuinely curious on who it could be and wondered if this man would finally treat her right, unlike her previous partners, which included her late ex-husband/father of her only daughter.

Before she answered, Warrick, who had been standing next to her, placed his arm around her waist and replied. "That would be me."

They were a little shocked when he said that, not because of who it was, but because they had finally acted on feelings that everybody at the lab felt that they had for one another.

Everybody smiled, but before they cheered, they all saw Grissom hand Luke over to Sara before he walked up to the new couple.

He looked at Catherine first and asked. "You happy?"

Catherine nodded as she tightened her hold on Warrick's waist with a smile. "Very."

Grissom saw a sparkle in her eyes he hadn't seen in a very long time, or possibly ever, then he looked at Warrick. "You treat her right."

Warrick nodded as he held out his hand. "You got, sir."

Grissom finally smiled as he shook Warrick's hand. "Congratulations you two, and remember, personal life stays out of the lab."

They nodded as everybody started cheering while Grissom walked back over to Sara.

When they had all calmed down, Sara looked over at Greg and asked. "So anything new with you, you got a secret significant other hiding around?"

Greg chuckled while he shook his head. "You know me, nothing steady as of right now. But I have plenty of time to find her, so I'm fine as is."

Sara nodded with a smile. "That you do, and I wish you all the luck."

"Thank you, Sara."

After she nodded, and as it became silent, Luke started crying, so Sara, Grissom, and Cassie, since she wanted to help, walked up stairs to the bedroom to take care of their little one's needs.

* * *

A while later, and after Luke was dried and fed before he was placed in his crib, they moved the party outside on the deck since the weather had cooled down enough to actually enjoy it out there.

Then while everybody was in smaller groups, Shelly walked up to Sara, who had been standing close to the back door watching everybody with a smile, and after she had turned so she was also looking at everybody, she spoke to her. "Crazy isn't it?"

Sara looked over at her before asking. "What is?"

"It just seemed like one minute we were at the park in San Francisco, talking about a seminar you had to go to, and the next you live in Vegas, married and have a new son."

Sara smiled with a nod. "It does seem a little crazy, but also more than I could have ever dreamed of."

Shelly nodded with a smile of her own. "I feel I should also thank you."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Well, if you hadn't gone to that seminar you wouldn't have met Grissom, then we would have never gone to the lab in Vegas, which in turn I wouldn't have met Nick, so that seminar not only changed your life, it changed mine for the better as well."

"Then in that case, I was glad I could help." Shelly smiled bigger while Sara continued. "But you know, I guess in a way it was your doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I remember correctly, you are the one that convinced me that it was a good idea on going."

Shelly paused before nodding. "I guess it was."

Sara nodded in return as the back screen door was opening and Grissom's voice was heard as he walked toward the women. "You guess it was, what?"

Sara smiled bigger as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, then replied to his question. "That because she convinced me on going to that seminar, which meeting you changed my life, it was her doing that made it happen."

Grissom nodded before kissing her head, and replying while putting his chin on her shoulder and looking at Shelly. "Then I guess I owe you a thank you because her going changed my life too, and it has definitely been for the better."

"You're welcome then." Shelly then watched Sara kiss his cheek before he turned his head so they could peck each other on the lips, and as they pulled back, she continued after clearing her throat. "Grissom, in case I never told you this, I also want to thank you." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she smiled. "You've made Sara so happy, happier than I've ever seen her, which as her best friend, that's all you can ask for when she's found somebody to love. So once again, thank you, and I have to finally admit it, I admire you."

Grissom was a little shocked at her words, not that Shelly hadn't said anything nice to him before, he just knew that she doesn't hand out nice comments when she truly doesn't believe what she is saying.

He smiled and cleared his throat before nodding. "You're welcome, and I appreciate the kinds words."

Shelly nodded with a smile before she headed toward the others, leaving Sara and Grissom to themselves.

It was silent for a couple of seconds, then as he moved so he was standing next to her now, she spoke with a smirk. "See, I told you she isn't that bad once she learns to trust you."

He smirked back. "Yeah, and it took how many years for that to happen?"

Sara lightly hits him on the shoulder before speaking with a chuckle. "Oh that's not true. Months, maybe, but not years."

Grissom nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brings her closer to him with a smile. "You're right, I'm just playing." Sara nodded while she wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued with a more serious tone. "I meant what I said about you changing my life. You, Cassie, and now Luke has made it feel more complete than I had ever felt before. I love you from the bottom of my heart."

Sara started to sniffle as she brings him closer to her. "And I love you too."

As their lips touched, Catherine shouted from the end of the deck, telling them to get over here with a drink, so they cut the kiss short before pulling back with a smile. Then after getting a couple of waters, they walked over toward the group, which was now one big one.

After they stopped, they all looked at Grissom to say something, so he smiled as he raised up his water. "To family and friends, good to have them through the good and bad times." They all smiled as they said 'here, here' before chuckling while they clinked their drink glasses and bottles around the group.

As Sara was taking a drink of her water, and while Grissom's hand was on the small of her back, she had to stop for a moment and embrace this feeling of completeness.

She still couldn't believe that she ended up here, not only did she have two beautiful children to share with her life, but she also found a strong love that went beyond anything she's ever known or felt, plus with the friendships she had gained, all of this made her the happiest and luckiest person alive. She wouldn't change her life for anything in this world, to her this was perfection.

* * *

AN: This is it, I hope you enjoyed it.

There could be a chance that I will do a sequel with these characters, but I'm not 100% sure yet. It depends if anybody would even be interested. Until then, I hope you look out for my new story in the next week or two, and thanks to all those who stuck by me from reading, following, favoring, and especially reviewing, it got me over 100, which doesn't happen to me very often. Hope you enjoyed your weekend, and for the last time with this story, Please Review.

Be Safe &amp; Take Care, GSR4ever!


End file.
